A Luz
by Nanna Black
Summary: Um milagre devolve Angel a Buffy. Completa!
1. A Luz 1 a 9

**A LUZ**

_Por Jill_

_Tradução por Nanna_

Esta foi a primeira fanfic que eu escrevi. Foi há muito tempo, e temo que não seja muito boa. Eu a escrevi como um presente de aniversário para minha amiga Anne, que estava completamente deprimida depois de 'Metamorfose II' ('Becoming II') e do começo da terceira temporada. Eu não queria publicá-la, mas Anne me convenceu que ela merecia uma chance. Claro, não é a mesma que era quando a escrevi, porque refiz algumas partes. Então talvez esteja melhor do que era no começo.

**Dedicatória:** Para Anne.

**Nota da Autora:** Considere que Angel não perdeu exatamente sua alma, mas que o demônio assumiu o controle em 'Surpresa' ('Surprise').

**PRÓLOGO**

Enquanto o beijo se tornava mais apaixonado, uma luz apareceu acima de Buffy e Angel, e as almas torturadas de professora e aluno se foram para reunirem-se eternamente. Repentinamente, Buffy e Angel desfizeram o beijo e olharam um nos olhos do outro. A caçadora murmurou,** "Angel?"**

Imediatamente os olhos do vampiro ficaram amarelados, e um rosnado escapou de sua garganta, mas repentinamente os olhos voltaram a ser humanos e ele sussurrou,** "Eu te amo".**

Buffy estava congelada pelo choque, mas, em um segundo, os olhos ficaram amarelados outra vez, o rosnado ficou mais alto e ele pulou para longe dela. Ela apenas pôde observar sua silhueta que desaparecia.

**CAPÍTULO I**

Buffy ainda estava andando em transe quando saiu do prédio da escola e encontrou Giles à sua espera.** "Você está bem?" **Ele perguntou preocupado.

Ela balançou a cabeça para clarear a mente e respondeu,** "Os dois estão juntos de novo, em paz"**. Ela respirou fundo.** "Angel estava lá também".**

"**Meu Deus"**, o sentinela tomou-a pelo braço.** "Você está bem? Ele te machucou?"**

"**Não"**, ela balançou a cabeça,** "foi tão estranho, Giles. Nós..."**, ela fechou os olhos. **"Preciso ficar sozinha por um tempo".**

"**Claro"**, concordou Giles.** "Quer que te leve em casa?"**

O fantasma de um sorriso cruzou seu rosto.** "Não, só ando no seu carro se preciso. Mas, obrigada. Preciso caminhar".**

Ele retribuiu o sorriso.** "Vejo você amanhã, então?"**

"**Sim"**, ela respondeu e andou rua abaixo.

Precisava pensar sobre os acontecimentos da noite. Ela podia claramente se lembrar das palavras 'eu te amo' saindo da boca dele. Mas... _Não_, ela pensou infeliz. Fora apenas o fantasma da professora que o fez dizê-las. _Por que eu minto para mim mesma? Ele se foi para sempre_. Mas por que os olhos dele mudaram por um momento, o que teria causado isso?

Ela tinha que falar sobre isso, mas não com Giles. Giles nunca entenderia os sentimentos dela, e ela nem poderia culpá-lo. Mas Willow entenderia, era a única pessoa a quem ela confiava com seus pensamentos. Ela checou no relógio - a ruiva estaria dormindo agora, provavelmente. Que diabos, então ela iria acordar. Ela foi à residência dos Rosenberg, escalou a árvore e bateu na janela do quarto de Willow. Ela sorriu ao som abafado do interior e de repente sua amiga apareceu na janela, piscando sonolentamente.** "Buffy?" **Seus olhos se arregalaram.** "Oh, Deus, aconteceu alguma coisa?"**

**"Acalme-se, não é uma catástrofe nem nada do tipo, mas eu preciso conversar com você. Eu só preciso".**

**"Claro, entre"**, a ruiva convidou-a e deu um passo para o lado.

Quando estavam ambas sentadas na cama, Buffy lentamente começou a explicar os eventos da noite. Quando ela terminou, Willow abraçou a caçadora.** "Oh, Buffy, isso deve ter sido tão estranho. O que você acha disso?"**

**"Não sei"**, a loira sacudiu a cabeça infeliz.** "O que eu devia pensar? Quer dizer, lá não estava o meu Angel, mas, por um segundo, um curto segundo..."**

A ruiva concordou.** "Posso entender. Mas talvez você queira acreditar nisso. Eu sei o quanto você sente a falta dele".**

**"Eu sinto"**, ela escondeu a cabeça nas mãos e disse,** "Willow, sinto a falta dele, sinto tanto".**

A jovem bruxa tomou a amiga nos braços e a abraçou com força.

**CAPÍTULO II**

Angelus saiu correndo do prédio da escola, noite adentro, tentando se livrar do cheiro de humanidade simplesmente correndo tão rápido quanto podia. Mas, na esquina seguinte, sua cabeça começou a doer e ele sentia como se não pudesse mais respirar, o que era muito estranho pois há muito tempo que ele não respirava mais. A dor na cabeça ficava mais intensa a cada minuto e finalmente ele caiu no chão, engatinhando para uma parede onde tentou sentar, apoiando as costas na parede atrás dele. Começou a ouvir vozes, a ver flashbacks, Buffy no velho apartamento, a manhã depois do aniversário de dezessete anos dela...

A felicidade que ele sentira e as coisas horríveis que o monstro dissera. Oh, Deus, Buffy! O próximo flashback, Jenny Calendar... Oh, Deus! As imagens vinham tão rápido que sua mente estava desnorteada. Sacudindo a cabeça em seu transe, ele não podia entender o que tinha acontecido. Ele não tinha sido um assassino por cem anos, tinha estado seguro, por que o monstro voltara outra vez?

E então Willow estava de pé na escola, e ele ao lado dela (tentara mordê-la), e Buffy perto deles, seu rosto mostrando o horror que ela sentia, e a confusão.

Dru e Spike na fábrica, o Juiz... Imagens demais a processar, demais...

Mas onde estava Buffy agora? Estaria bem? Estaria... viva? Sim, ela tinha que estar viva, não havia uma imagem dele matando-a, mas então tudo estava tão confuso que ele não podia ter certeza de nada. E então um pensamento entrou em sua mente --- ele cuidaria para que seu demônio nunca mais a magoasse. O modo mais fácil era se livrar daquele corpo; assim, o demônio não teria mais um lar, nem uma oportunidade para voltar!

Em busca, seus olhos vaguearam ao redor procurando por um objeto de madeira para dar fim à vida ali mesmo, quando repentinamente uma imagem se materializou na frente dele. **"Oh, Deus"**, ele sussurrou.

**"Olá, Angel"**, Jenny Calendar lhe sorriu. Não havia raiva em seus olhos, que estavam límpidos e... amigáveis.

**"Eu... Eu sinto muito"**, gaguejou ele.

**"Eu sei"**, ela disse gentilmente.** "Mas não há nada para sentir. Você não fez nada, não tinha controle sobre os atos do demônio".**

**"Não"**, ele sacudiu a cabeça enfaticamente.

**"Não"**, ela respondeu com firmeza e estendeu-se para tocá-lo. Não era mais humana; assim, seu toque foi como uma brisa.** "Tem que acreditar em mim. E depressa, porque não tenho muito tempo para discutir com você. Não quer saber por que recuperou o controle?"**

Incapaz de falar, ele simplesmente acenou.

**"Lembra-se do momento, ainda há pouco, quando disse a ela que a amava?"**

Ele acenou de novo.

**"Foi um momento histórico. Nunca antes uma alma venceu um demônio. Nunca antes uma alma foi mais forte que o demônio no controle. A sua foi a primeira - mesmo que por só cinco segundos. Isso foi tão espantoso".**

**"E por isso eu recuperei minha alma?" **O vampiro perguntou cautelosamente.

**"Você foi um vagabundo bêbado há 200 anos, um monstro controlou seu corpo por muito tempo depois disso, mas você se tornou alguém, especialmente quando seu amor nasceu. Se tornou uma pessoa mais forte, e sua alma se fortaleceu tanto que você não a perdeu naquela noite; ela apenas foi reprimida pelo demônio. Há um profecia que diz que, um dia, uma alma dominaria o demônio, e parece que foi a sua. Por isso, a alma do vampiro será para sempre restaurada"**. Ela continuou por um tempo e disse-lhe da cláusula de felicidade, a qual ele não conhecia antes.

**"Então não há mais uma cláusula?" **Ele perguntou finalmente. Tinha que ter certeza disso, pois isso mudaria seu mundo.

**"Não. Não há. Dessa vez, você mereceu a sua alma. Para mim como tataraneta de Janna, a menina que você matou há muitos anos, é um presente final ver uma alma mais forte que o demônio".**

**"E agora?" **Angel se levantou lentamente.** "Como posso encará-los? Como posso olhar nos olhos deles? Como posso esperar que eles me olhem? Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, eles devem me odiar".**

**"Eu não te odeio"**, ela respondeu simplesmente.** "Buffy irá perdoá-lo porque te ama e saber que não era você. E Giles"**, um sorriso misterioso cruzou seu rosto, **"vou cuidar dele esta noite. E agora viva e ajude-a. Este é o seu destino. E não tente se matar de novo".**

Surpreendido, ele a fitou, **"Você sabia?"**

Agora ela sorria maliciosamente.** "Eu sou um fantasma!" **Com uma risadinha ela se foi.

* * *

Buffy ainda estava sentada na cama de Willow e as lágrimas haviam secado, mas o olhar triste, perdido, ainda estava em seus olhos. O coração de Willow se partiu por ela. Especialmente agora que ela namorava Oz, ela sabia o que sua amiga estava perdendo, apesar de saber que o que Buffy tinha com Angel não era comparável aos seus sentimentos ainda muito recentes pelo lobisomem.

Depois de dez minutos a caçadora se levantou e abraçou a amiga.** "Obrigada por me ouvir, Will. Eu precisava disso. Acho que ainda espero..." **Ela parou.

**"Claro que espera"**, a bruxa disse com um aceno.

**"Mas agora entendo que não há mais esperanças restantes. Ele se perdeu para sempre. Ah, Willow, por que não posso deixar de amá-lo? Sinto tanta saudade dele".**

Elas se abraçaram de novo. Então a caçadora se afastou.** "Acho que vou fazer uma patrulha tardia agora. Não posso ir para a cama. Obrigada de novo".**

**"Estou feliz que você veio"**, Willow lhe sorriu.** "Cuide-se".**

* * *

Angel ficou ali, estupefato, por mais uma hora, tentando digerir o que tinha acabado de ouvir. Lentamente, as imagens em sua cabeça ficaram mais claras, e doeu no fundo de sua alma. Ele pôde ver os olhos de Buffy fixos nele quando ele zombou dela pela primeira noite que eles passaram juntos. Tinha que vê-la e explicar a ela que ele nunca quisera magoá-la.

E ainda tinha Acahtla, o demônio forte agora sob a posse de Dru e Spike.

Ele tinha que achar Buffy. O mais rápido possível.

* * *

Willow havia acabado de voltar à cama quando ouviu outra batida em sua janela. Discutindo por que todos pareciam amá-la naquela noite, ela se arrastou à janela e segurou um grito no último segundo possível. "O que você quer!" Ela exigiu saber, recordando que ele não podia mais entrar na casa dela.

Desviando os olhos de vergonha, Angel respondeu.** "Estou procurando Buffy. Ela não estava em casa, não pensei..."**

**"Você não tem nada com ela. Deixe-a em paz. Já não fez coisas demais?" **Ela estava surpresa de se comportar com tanta valentia, mas sua amiga magoada tinha dado à jovem bruxa mais força.

Angel, por sua vez, sentia-se péssimo vendo o temor de Willow. Ele gostava muito dela e ela sempre fora leal a Buffy, e até mesmo a ele.** "Sinto muito"**, ele disse baixinho.** "Sei que não tenho direito de lhe procurar... depois... do que fiz, mas não sabia aonde ir". **Pela primeira vez ele olhou-a direto nos olhos.

Willow o encarou. Sentia-se furiosa, era possível que... Os olhos dele estavam diferentes... A expressão fria, zombeteira, se fora.** "Quem é você?" **Ela perguntou.

**"Eu... Eu acabei de recuperar minha alma, ou ela voltou ao controle"**, ele explicou. **"É difícil de explicar, mas preciso encontrar Buffy. Por favor, ajude-me".**

Aos poucos, um sorriso se ampliou por seu rosto. **"Angel"**, ela disse **"É verdade. Ela estava certa!" **A voz dela ficou animada.** "Buffy foi em patrulha. Você vai encontrá-la no Restfield".**

Ele retribuiu o sorriso.** "Obrigado. Você é uma boa amiga, Willow. E eu vou explicar tudo. Mas depois. Agora preciso encontrá-la"**. Com isso ele se foi.

**CAPÍTULO III**

Buffy deu uma última volta perto da mansão, cuidadosamente evitando um encontro com seus novos moradores. Geralmente, ela procuraria encarar Spike, Drusilla ou até mesmo Angel, mas estava abalada demais naquela noite. O encontro na escola tinha feito suas feridas internas sangrarem profusamente.

Suspirando interiormente, ela virou-se para ir para casa quando repentinamente cinco vampiros surgiram do nada. _São talvez capangas do Angel_, ela pensou. Também não era o que ela queria, mas era o seu maldito dever. Ela matou os dois primeiros com facilidade, mas os três restantes atacaram-na de uma vez. _Nada bom_, ela pensou instantaneamente, e suas piores expectativas se confirmaram quando dois deles a seguraram enquanto o terceiro tentava acessar seu pescoço. A situação era familiar demais, mas dessa vez não havia um belo estranho vindo para ajudá-la.

Ela mal pôde impedir-se de demais quando uma voz rosnou subitamente,** "Bom cães não mordem"**, e o terceiro vampiro desfez-se em pó na frente de seus olhos.

Com seus instintos reativados, Buffy matou os dois sobrantes sem cansar. Ela tirou o pó da camiseta e então ousou virar-se - não que não tivesse imediatamente sentido a presença dele. Erguendo as sobrancelhas, ela o fitou.** "Então, por que me ajudou, hein? É um novo tipo de..." **As palavras morreram em sua garganta. Ela olhou o vampiro de pé diante dela. Piscou várias vezes e sacudiu a cabeça, tentando desesperadamente livrar a cabeça da imagem que ela considerara só um sonho.

Angel ficou ali, imóvel, sem dizer uma palavra. Ele queria afogar-se nos olhos dela, não queria nada além de estender-se para tocá-la, mas sabia que não havia como fazer isso. Ele nem tinha certeza se ela deixaria que ele se aproximasse.

Engolindo em seco, ela se aproximou, os olhos dela nunca deixando os dele.** "Como?" **Ela respirou incredulamente.** "Como é possível?"**

Ela sabia! Ela não o confundira nem por um minuto! Se o coração dele estivesse batendo, ele tinha certeza que falharia agora, e ele estava radiante pela cláusula não existir mais, porque o sentimento que ele tinha agora mesmo era perto demais da verdadeira felicidade. Ele podia ver nos olhos dela, que agora brilhavam de lágrimas felizes. Deus, como ela poderia ficar feliz de vê-lo? Depois de tudo o que ele tinha feito, ela olhava assim para ele?** "Eu... Eu não entendi no começo. Mas aí a srta. Calendar... ou o fantasma dela... veio e me explicou".**

Ela estendeu uma mão trêmula e tocou sua face.** "Então não é um sonho?" **Sussurrou. **"É você mesmo. Ai, Deus, Angel!"**

**"Buffy"**, foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer. E, depois de um tempo,** "Me desculpe".**

**"Não"**, ela respondeu, estremecendo quando percebeu que sua voz tinha soado mais cáustica do que ela planejara.** "Senti sua falta. Achei que tinha te perdido para sempre".**

**"Eu sei. Buffy, eu..."**

**"Não"**, ela levantou uma mão.** "Só... me abrace"**. Sua voz era minúscula, e ele pôde ver que ela estava tentando desesperadamente reprimir os soluços que ameaçavam deixar sua garganta.** "Pode apenas me abraçar, Angel? Senti mais falta de seus braços do que de qualquer outra coisa no mundo inteiro. É o único lugar onde me sinto segura. Então, você pode? Me abraçar?"**

Com um gemido, ele puxou-a para si e a abraçou. Instantaneamente, os braços dela envolveram sua cintura e ela se apertou a ele.** "Quando quer que as coisas ficassem difíceis esses meses"**, ela disse, abafada, contra seu peito,** "eu queria correr para seus braços, mas você não estava aqui. Eu fui ao seu apartamento dúzias de vezes, esperando..." **A voz dela se partiu e um soluço deixou sua boca.

Tranqüilizadoramente, Angel acariciou as costas dela, e gentilmente beijou sua cabeça. **"Não vou a lugar nenhum"**, ele tentou acalmá-la.** "Deus, Buffy, senti saudade. Eu também senti sua falta".**

**"M-mas"**, ela soluçou,** "t-tudo... p-pode a-acontecer de novo".**

**"Não"**, ele disse com firmeza, se afastando um pouco para olhá-la nos olhos.** "A srta. Calendar me explicou tudo. Ao dominar o demônio - quando disse que te amava há pouco - eu recuperei minha alma definitivamente. Ela não vai a lugar nenhum".**

**"Mesmo?" **Ela perguntou com uma voz minúscula, mas a esperança brilhava em seus olhos.

**"Mesmo"**, ele conseguiu dar a ela um pequeno sorriso, mas seu olhar ficou sério na hora. **"Eu sinto muito por... tudo".**

**"Não"**, ela repetiu.** "Eu disse antes. Você não tem nada pelo que se desculpar. Você não sabia o que ia acontecer. E, depois, nem estava no controle".**

**"Foi exatamente o que Jenny Calendar disse".**

**"E ela estava certa"**, Buffy disse com um aceno firme.

Eles ficaram juntos pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, apenas abraçados, sentindo a proximidade um do outro, e a caçadora percebeu que esta era a primeira vez em que estava relaxada de verdade desde a noite em que ele se transformara em seu ego mau.

**"Isso é bom"**, ela suspirou e desfez o silêncio contente.

**"Hummmm"**, ele fez e puxou-a para ainda mais perto. Queria ficar assim para sempre, sentindo o corpo dela perto do seu, o coração dela batendo contra seu peito. Mas havia algo que ele precisava contar a ela, algo que não podia esperar. **"Buffy"**, ele disse, e o tom de sua voz fê-la afastar-se e erguer os olhos.

**"O quê!" **Traços de pânico eram evidentes em seus olhos.

Rapidamente ele beijou sua testa, pela primeira vez ousando aproximar os lábios do rosto dela.** "Tem algo sobre o que devemos conversar. E acredite que eu preferia não falar disso, mas... quando eu... bom... quando eu estava com Spike e Drusilla, nós... fomos ao museu e roubamos uma pedra".**

**"Você?" **Ela perguntou com olhos arregalados.

**"Você sabia?" **Ele respondeu com uma pergunta.

**"Sim... Não... Quer dizer, sim, Giles foi lá depois que a pedra foi roubada, mas não sabíamos que era você. Apenas especulamos, mas... que seja. Então você roubou a pedra".**

**"Sim"**, ele respondeu com um aceno.** "Mas não é só a pedra. Tem uma coisa dentro dela. Um demônio adormecido chamado Acathla".**

**"Aca... o quê!"**

**"Acahtla"**, ele repetiu.** "Um demônio muito forte. Esteve ativo há mais de mil anos e matou centenas... milhares de pessoas antes de ser dominado por um bravo cavaleiro. Mas não foi inteiramente destruído, apenas adormecido, como eu disse antes. Eles o enterraram profundamente para que não fosse mais encontrado por ninguém. Mas infelizmente uns arqueologistas o acharam e o trouxeram ao museu. No momento, não é nada além que uma pedra feia e pesada com uma espada saindo do peito, mas, se for ativado, pode sugar o mundo inteiro no inferno - literalmente. Todos os seres humanos... tudo. Agora, pode imaginar como isso seria agradável"**, ele respirou fundo ao fim de seu discurso.

**"Bom, então temos que ir e impedi-lo"**, ela disse simplesmente depois de tempo.

Incrédulo e confuso ele a olhou,** "É tudo o que você vai dizer? Buffy, você ouviu, eu ajudei a roubar aquele demônio... não, apague isso, eu tive a idéia e agora..."**

Ele foi interrompido quando a caçadora colocou um dedo sobre seus lábios. **"Shhh"**, ela fez, ficou na ponta dos pés e capturou seus lábios nos dela. **"Eu disse antes que não foi você. Lembra do que a srta. Calendar disse?"**

**"Lembro"**, ele disse com um sorriso de lado.** "Não vai me deixar sentir culpa, não é?"**

**"Nunca"**, ela disse firme.

**"Contudo, talvez você devesse falar a Giles sobre isto".**

**"Concordo, há pesquisa a ser feita"**. Ela o fitou. **"Com certeza, quanto mais cedo melhor".**

**"Spike não é o mais brilhante dos vampiros"**, Angel disse, **"mas eu... o demônio... disse tudo a ele e..."**

**"Certo"**, ela acenou.** "E eu também vejo que você não quer invadir o apartamento de Giles ou a biblioteca, mas talvez pudéssemos ir ver Willow. Ela é uma verdadeira máquina de pesquisa".**

* * *

Então, pela terceira vez naquela noite, alguém estava batendo à janela de Willow. Resmungando um insulto, ela saiu da cama e se arrastou sonolentamente para a porta de sua sacada, discutindo silenciosamente por que ela tentara mesmo dormir naquela noite. Talvez deveria mandar uns convites e dar uma festa.

Mas, no segundo que ela viu as duas pessoas na frente dela, um sorriso surgiu em sua face. **"Oi. É bom vê-los juntos de novo".**

Buffy sorriu para ela, mas foi forçado.** "Você é provavelmente a única que acha isso"**, ela disse apertando a mão de Angel - que não soltara desde o momento em que eles haviam se encontrado no cemitério.

**"Oz também vai apoiá-los"**, Willow assegurou ao casal. **"Tenho certeza que vai. Afinal, ele é um lobisomem e pode se relacionar... de algum modo"**, ela acenou para enfatizar seu ponto.

**"Obrigado, Willow. E me desculpe... pelos..."**

Ela balançou a mão.** "Tudo bem. Quer dizer, não era mesmo você, certo? E os peixes eram meio novos, não tivemos mesmo tempo de criar laços. Mas a idéia de que você... ele... bom"**, ela sacudiu a cabeça, **"de que alguém esteve em meu quarto, era um pouco assustadora".**

**"Me des..."**

**"Não"**, ela levantou a mão, **"É a primeira vez que vejo um sorriso genuíno no rosto da Buffy. Isso vale mais que qualquer coisa"**, ela disse pegando a mão livre da amiga. **"Estou tão feliz pelos dois".**

**"Willow"**, Angel olhou a ruiva. **"Há um motivo pelo qual viemos te procurar".**

**"Sim"**, concordou Buffy. **"Will, precisamos de sua ajuda. Conte a ela"**, ela olhou o vampiro. E assim ele fez. Depois que ele terminou, a bruxa o fitou pensativamente.

**"Bom, isso exige uma pesquisa séria, mas... quer dizer, Giles..." **Ela se calou.

**"Foi por isso que viemos agora"**, disse a caçadora.** "Talvez na internet?" **Ela deu a sua amiga um olhar esperançoso.

**"Ou"**, o rosto de Willow se iluminou,** "podemos ir à biblioteca agora. Giles não vai estar lá e podemos ter nossa festinha de pesquisa tardia. Vou ligar para Oz. Tenho certeza que ele também vai ajudar e pode nos levar"**. Com isso ela se virou e foi ao telefone.

Buffy olhou Angel e sorriu.** "Só mesmo Willow para se animar com uma pesquisa"**. E então ela suspirou.** "Mas eu farei qualquer coisa se você estiver no meio".**

**CAPÍTULO IV**

E foi assim que, uma hora mais tarde, quatro silenciosas silhuetas entraram na escola de Sunnydale e fizeram seu caminho pelos corredores escuros até a biblioteca. Willow deu várias risadinhas, enquanto Buffy e Angel trocavam olhares divertidos. Oz segurava a mão da ruiva e nada dizia, mas havia um sorriso em seus lábios. Não havia nada verdadeiramente engraçado na situação, mas eles tinham estado tão tensos nos últimos meses que precisavam liberar a tensão de algum modo.

Apenas minutos depois, cada um deles estava sentado diante de um livro enquanto Willow ligava o computador. Ela trouxera suas adoradas rosquinhas polvilhadas de açúcar, e Oz abençoadamente tinha levado uns refrigerantes. Já era quatro da manhã quando a jovem bruxa gritou,** "Gente, gente, acho que achei algo".**

Instantaneamente três expectantes pares de olhos viraram-se para ela.** "Tem algo sobre Acahtla e uma chave"**. Ela franziu a testa.** "Não está completamente claro, mas obviamente há uma chave para... trazer o demônio de volta à vida"**. Ela correu os olhos pela tela e, quando percebeu que os outros ainda a observavam, corou. **"Ai, desculpe. Não, isso não parece bom. Obviamente Angel não exagerou em suas histórias sobre o que o demônio pode fazer. Escutem, aqui diz, 'uma vez revivido, o demônio tem o poder de arrastar todos os seres, humanos ou não, à boca do inferno onde humanos estão condenados a sofrer os eternos tormentos do inferno'".**

**"Definitivamente não é para onde quero ir"**, Oz disse secamente e abriu uma lata de refrigerante.

**"Mais alguma coisa?" **A caçadora quis saber.

**"Não de verdade. A chave é mencionada várias vezes, mas não elaboram nada sobre ela"**, ela moveu os ombros num gesto inútil.** "Desculpem".**

**"Não precisa pedir desculpa"**, Angel disse rapidamente, e lhe sorriu tranqüilizador.** "Eu li um livro também, quando... bem, quando estava com Spike e Dru, e tudo o que entendi foi que, para remover a espada e reabrir o portal, é preciso algum tipo de sacrifício. O demônio tinha certeza de saber o que era, mas eu não tenho"**. Ele fitou Buffy, que tomou sua mão.

**"O que Angelus achou?"**

Ele respirou fundo sem necessidade.** "Ele achou que tinha que matar vários humanos para ser merecedor. Mas não tenho tanta certeza. Esse demônio pode ser malvado, mas isso não parece sagrado o suficiente"**, ele balançou a cabeça. **"Acho que tem algo a mais. Algo que ainda não sabemos".**

**"Eu encontrei algo"**, Oz os interrompeu.** "Aqui diz que, assim que a espada é removida e o vórtice aberto, só pode ser fechado pelo mesmo sacrifício que o abriu"**, ele franziu a testa.** "Alguma sugestão?"**

**"Não"**, Angel balançou a cabeça, e seus ombros caíram.** "Sinto muito"**, ele murmurou. **"Se não fosse por mim, não estaríamos lidando com todos esses problemas".**

**"Pare com isso"**, a resposta afiada de Buffy veio no mesmo segundo que Willow exclamou, **"Não é verdade, não era você!" **As duas garotas se entreolharam e sorriram, e então seus olhos viraram-se para o vampiro.

**"Angel"**, disse Willow, **"veja minha cara de decisão"**. Ela ergueu o queixo, e o vampiro não pôde deixar de ficar espantado por o quão incondicionalmente eles o tinham aceitado de volta no grupo. _Mas Xander e Giles não estão presentes_, ele pensou severamente. **"Além disso, não vai ajudar se você se enterrar em pena e em culpa. Precisamos de sua ajuda, Buffy precisa de sua ajuda para parar o que quer que aconteça com esse demônio".**

**"Ela tem razão"**, a caçadora apertou-lhe a mão.** "Não tem como eu ir contra Spike e Dru sozinha, preciso de sua ajuda".**

**"Desculpe"**, ele deu a ela um sorriso tímido.** "Mas é tão duro. Eu vejo todas essas imagens. Admito que é mais fácil por causa de Jenny, mas ainda assim..."**

**"Eu sei"**, Buffy aproximou-se dele.** "Melhor ainda, eu entendo. É claro que não posso saber pelo o que você está passando, mas você não está sozinho. Estamos aqui para você, todos nós. Somos seus amigos".**

Angel teve que se controlar muito para evitar desatar no choro ali mesmo. Ele ficou feliz por seus mais de dois séculos, que o ensinaram uma coisa ou outra sobre auto-controle, senão seria muito embaraçoso. Ainda assim, ele sentiu os olhos marejaram e a voz estava rouca quando ele respondeu,** "Obrigado. Vocês não sabem o que isso significa para mim".**

Depois de um momento, Willow pigarreou,** "Hum, gente... Talvez nós devêssemos parar agora e irmos para casa. Podemos nos encontrar amanhã de novo, talvez Giles saiba mais. Quer dizer, ele lê muito e é o sentinela, afinal"**, ela suspirou,** "e o sol vai nascer em algumas horas".**

**"Tudo bem comigo"**, Buffy disse quando viu Angel concordar.

**"Quer vir conosco?" **Oz perguntou, mas já sabia a resposta.

**"Não"**, a caçadora sacudiu a cabeça.** "Angel e eu vamos a pé".**

* * *

Por um tempo, eles caminharam pelas ruas escuras em silêncio. Depois de alguns minutos, suas mãos se encontraram e se entrelaçaram. Eles não se olharam; apenas curtiram a sensação de estarem conectados um ao outro de novo. Mão a mão, alma a alma.

Foi Angel quem rompeu o silêncio ao perguntar,** "Posso te levar em casa?"**

Imediatamente a caçadora parou e o olhou.** "Claro. Minha mãe não está em casa, está em outro lugar comprando arte para a galeria. Mas, pensando bem, eu poderia _te_ levar em casa".**

**"O que quer que você queira"**, ele disse e sorriu para ela.

**"Bom"**, ela concordou e voltou a andar.** "Tudo está do jeitinho que estava quando você partiu"**, ela disse quase casualmente. **"Quer dizer, no seu apartamento".**

Ele parou de novo, olhando para ela.** "Você... Você esteve lá?"**

**"Uh-hum".**

Ele engoliu em seco.** "Mas por quê!"**

**"Como eu te disse antes, senti saudade. Era lá que eu me sentia mais perto de você. Na sua cama eu ainda podia sentir o seu cheiro. Quando eu fechava os olhos, podia fingir que você ainda estava lá"**, ela admitiu.

**"Ah, Buffy!" **Ele sussurrou.** "Eu também senti saudade"**. Sem aviso ele a puxou para si, fechando os braços ao redor dela e abraçando-a.** "Meu Deus, quanto senti falta disso. De você".**

**"Angel?" **Ela perguntou depois de alguns minutos.

**"Hmmmm?"**

**"Você não me disse que Jenny disse uma coisa sobre a sua alma ter voltado definitivamente para você?"**

**"Disse, por quê?"**

Buffy sorriu interiormente. Ele era tão fofinho...** "Então por que estamos aqui na rua? Faz alguns meses, mas tenho uma memória muito clara sobre a sua cama sendo muito confortável"**. Ela o fitou inocentemente, mas havia um brilho travesso em seus olhos.

**"Você não pode estar pensando em..."**

**"Por que não?"**

Ele se afastou e deu um passo para trás.** "Buffy, nós... nós não podemos fazer isso".**

Ela deixou escapar um suspiro exasperado.** "Por que não?"**

**"Depois..."**

**"Especialmente depois"**, ela o interrompeu.** "E agora fique quieto. Nunca diga algo que pode deixar uma caçadora com raiva".**

Ele não pôde deixar de rir.** "Com raiva, hein? Deixe-me te dizer que o que eu farejo agora mesmo não é raiva, com certeza".**

Ela corou e engoliu.** "Você... você pode... farejar"**, ela mencionou a si mesma,** "isso?"**

**"Uh-hum"**, ele concordou.** "Mas, mesmo se não pudesse, você deixou bem claro com suas palavras e ações".**

**"Angel"**, a voz dela estava suplicante de repente.** "Quero acordar nos seus braços. Não me mande embora. Pense em Acahtla e no vórtice. Talvez em alguns dias nós todos sejamos sugados pro inferno. Não seria horrível desperdiçar um tempo tão precioso, livre de mãe, se posso lhe lembrar?"**

**"Não está jogando limpo, Srta. Summers"**, ele provocou.

**"Quem disse que eu tinha? Conhece o ditado, 'no amor e na guerra'..." **Ela parou.

**"Eu sei"**, ele deu uma risada e puxou-a para perto de novo.** "Desculpe"**, sussurrou em seu ouvido.

**"Pelo o quê agora?"**

**"Pela primeira manhã seguinte. O que... o que ele..."**

**"Eu sei"**, ela o interrompeu.** "Foi só no começo que eu fiquei magoada. Assim que eu percebi que não era você..." **Ela lhe deu um brilhante sorriso.** "Comecei a lembrar do que você tinha sussurrado enquanto fazia amor comigo".**

**"Bom"**, ele respirou enquanto começava a mordiscar o lóbulo da orelha dela. Então, parou e olhou-a de novo.** "Buffy, tem certeza mesmo?"**

**"Absoluta"**, ela disse sem hesitar.

**"Certo, então vamos".**

E eles correram o resto do caminho.

**CAPÍTULO V**

Ao despertar na manhã seguinte, Buffy instantaneamente tocou o espaço ao lado, para sentir... NADA!

Ou, mais precisamente, os lençóis vazios à sua esquerda. Ela sentou-se na cama, seus olhos buscando Angel freneticamente à luz fraca do apartamento.** "Angel!" **A voz dela estava alta e continha uma nota de pânico, que rapidamente virou alívio quando ela ouviu a resposta.

**"Buffy?" **Meros segundos mais tarde, ele apareceu na porta.** "Meu amor? Qual o problema?" **Perguntou preocupado.

Ela forçou um sorriso nos lábios.** "Nenhum"**

Mas ele sabia.** "Achou que estava acontecendo de novo, não foi?"**

O sorriso sumiu de seus lábios e, constrangida, ela percebeu que suas mãos estavam tremendo. **"V-você não estava aqui"**, ela gaguejou,** "e... e-eu..."**

**"Desculpe"**, ele sussurrou e a abraçou quando ela começou a chorar.** "Estava só me alimentando. Obrigado por ter mantido a geladeira cheia, a propósito. Você estava dormindo tão calmamente que não tive a coragem de lhe acordar e tinha certeza que voltaria a tempo".**

**"T-Tá tudo b-bem"**, ela soluçou contra o ombro dele.

**"Não está não"**, ele disse firmemente,** "e eu sinto muito. Mas estou aqui e ainda sou eu mesmo".**

**"Te amo"**, ela sussurrou no cabelo dele.** "Que horas são?"**

**"Seis da manhã, por quê?"**

Ela se afastou de leve, plenamente refeita.** "Porque hoje a escola começa às nove".**

**"Você é insaciável, srta. Summers"**, ele sorriu.

**"Bom, faz muito tempo, então temos muito o que compensar".**

**"Às suas ordens"**, ele brincou e se perdeu nela.

* * *

Duas horas e meia depois, Buffy deixou o apartamento de Angel, quase incapaz de manter os olhos abertos, mas contente e relaxada pela primeira vez em meses. Mesmo o perigo representado por Acahtla desaparecia diante de sua recém-encontrada felicidade.

Willow e Oz foram os primeiros que ela viu, e ambos sorriram conspiratoriamente para ela. **"E aí, curtiu sua reconciliação?" **A ruiva perguntou.

**"Willow, por favor"**, a caçadora sacudiu a cabeça,** "essas coisas são particulares".**

**"Mas vocês fizeram... coisas?" **A jovem bruxa não desistiu facilmente.

**"Coisas?" **Buffy perguntou inocentemente.** "Que coisas?"**

**"Bem, não sei, se beijaram ou coisa assim".**

**"Também nos beijamos"**, a caçadora sorriu e lhe deu um olhar claro.

**"Também... hum... ah, AH!" **Willow ficou vermelha como um tomate, enquanto Oz mordia o lábio inferior. Então ficou imediatamente séria.** "E Angel é... hummm... quer dizer..."**

**"Sim, Will, ele ainda é Angel".**

**"Bom"**, a ruiva soltou o fôlego.** "Isso é mesmo ótimo!" **Ela disse e abraçou a caçadora. Afastando-se, ela perguntou,** "Contou a mais alguém?"**

**"Não"**, Buffy sacudiu a cabeça.** "Essa é a parte difícil. Xand e... Giles. Foi ele quem mais perdeu com Angelus. Nem posso culpá-lo se..." **Ela parou, indisposta a falá-lo em voz alta. A mera idéia dos dois homens mais importantes na vida dela se odiando - ou, mais precisamente, um odiando o outro - era algo com o qual ela não queria lidar.

**"O que quer que aconteça, estaremos do seu lado"**, ofereceu Willow.

**"Obrigada, Will, você é a melhor"**. Buffy sorriu rapidamente para ela.** "Te vemos depois das aulas na biblioteca"**, elas disseram a Oz.

* * *

Giles ergueu os olhos do livro que estava lendo quando viu as duas garotas entrando pela porta.** "Alguém esteve na biblioteca esta noite"**, ele disse sem cumprimentá-las. **"Eu especulo se foi um dos capangas de Angel. Eles já estiveram aqui antes"**, lembrou, mencionando o dia em que um dos capangas de Spike tinha roubado um livro.

**"Como você sabe?" **Willow perguntou, tentando parecer inocente - mas não conseguiu, e parecia mais uma menininha pega roubando chocolate da geladeira.

**"Porque os livros estavam espalhados pela mesa"**, o sentinela contou, sem olhá-las. Buffy e a ruiva trocaram um olhar rápido. **"Eles leram sobre Acahtla, o demônio que foi roubado numa pedra do museu. Isso pode ser muito sério"**, ele ergueu os olhos. **"Eles leram sobre como revivê-lo".**

**"Giles..." **A caçadora começou, mas ele proseguiu:

**"Este é um demônio muito perigoso. Não tinha contado nada a vocês até agora, mas acho que chegou a hora..."**

**"Giles!" **Buffy o interrompeu impacientemente.

**"Sim?"**

**"Não foram vampiros. Foi..."**, ela mordeu o lábio inferior.** "Fomos Willow, Oz e eu que viemos e demos uma olhada nos livros"**, ela finalmente admitiu.

**"Vocês?" **O sentinela perguntou surpreso.** "Mas como? Vocês sabem de algo que eu não sei? Vocês esbarraram em algum dos capangas de Angel, alguém se..."**

**"Giles!" **A voz dela estava impaciente de novo. Quando ela viu que ele estava finalmente ouvindo-a, disse,** "Não, eu não esbarrei num dos capangas dele. É que... bom, aconteceu algo".**

**"Algo?" **Ele olhava de uma garota para a outra. **"Por que não me ligou na mesma hora? Buffy, isso é sério".**

**"Eu sei!" **Ela gritou. E, mais calma,** "Eu sei. Giles, aconteceu uma coisa ontem à noite. E não era o momento de lhe avisar"**, ela respirou fundo.** "A razão pela qual não lhe ligamos foi porque havia uma quarta pessoa conosco ontem à noite".**

**"Uma quarta pessoa? Eu achei que você tinha dito..."**

**"Eu sei"**, Buffy puxou uma cadeira e se sentou.** "Giles, Angel estava aqui ontem à noite".**

**"Angel!" **Ele se levantou de um pulo de sua cadeira.** "Esteve aqui? Ele mesmo? Buffy, isso é completamente..." **Ele sacudiu a cabeça, tirou os óculos e coçou a ponte do nariz. Olhando-a novamente, ele voltou a perguntar, muito mais calmo,** "O que aconteceu? Vocês lutaram?"**

**"Não"**, ela sacudiu a cabeça.** "Giles"**, se inclinou para frente e, assim que ele se sentou de novo, prosseguiu.** "Angel veio com a gente. Ele é Angel de novo, Giles".**

**"Angel de novo? O que está... Não, Buffy"**, ele sacudiu a cabeça enfaticamente.** "Não caia nessa. Ele é uma das criaturas mais perigosas que já andaram por essa Terra".**

**"Não é mais"**, ela replicou suavemente.** "Ele recuperou a alma, Giles".**

**"Como?" **Ele perguntou, claramente irritado.** "Um espírito bom veio e a devolveu, ou o quê?"**

**"Algo assim"**, ela disse suavemente, e o deixou espantado.** "Ele me disse que foi uma recompensa por..." **E assim ela contou a história do jeito que Angel havia contado a ela na noite anterior.

Contrário ao que ela esperava, ele sorriu ao fim de sua história.** "Então não foi um sonho".**

**"Giles?" **Willow perguntou preocupada.

**"Eu recebi uma visita ontem à noite. Achei que fosse um sonho, mas obviamente foi muito mais que isso"**, erguendo os olhos ele viu as duas adolescentes olhando-o. **"Jenny. Jenny veio ontem à noite e me contou a mesma história. Ela disse que eu deveria abrir meus olhos e ver que Angel não é mais o mesmo. Me fez prometer que eu não esqueceria que ótimo amigo ele tem sido..." **Constrangido, ele se interrompeu e pigarreou. Aprumando-se na cadeira, ele fitou sua caçadora.** "E eu prometi. Então, se ele quiser vir..." **Ele sorriu para ela.

**"Ah, Giles!" **Ela sentiu lágrimas de felicidade marejarem seus olhos.** "Obrigada".**

**"E vocês têm certeza sobre a alma dele?"**

**"Sim, está segura. Nós a testamos esta noite"**. Dessa vez ela riu vendo-o corar.

E então elas contaram a ele tudo o que tinham encontrado sobre Acahtla. Ele as ouviu e concordou no final**. "Eu diria que precisamos fazer mais pesquisas".**

**"Legal, mais um festival de pesquisa!" **Willow exclamou alegremente.

Buffy apenas balançou a cabeça e riu.** "Qual é a da Willow com pesquisas? Parece que ela está viciada".**

**CAPÍTULO VI**

Eles se encontraram novamente na biblioteca quando estava escuro. Willow chamou Xander e Cordélia para se juntarem a eles para fazerem algumas pesquisas urgentemente, mas deixou de fora qualquer informação sobre Angel recuperando sua alma.

Buffy podia sentir a tensão de Angel a respeito do reencontro com Giles e, apesar de ela ter assegurado a ele que o sentinela não alimentava mágoa, ele não estava inteiramente convencido. Relembrando todos os eventos dos meses passados, a caçadora não podia culpá-lo por isso. A culpa que ele sentia ainda era forte; nenhuma palavra que Jenny ou outra pessoa dissesse iria diminuí-la completamente; e ela só podia esperar que sua presença desse a ele a força para lidar com isso diariamente.

Quando ela o viu parar na frente das portas de vai e vem, tomou sua mão e a apertou com força. Ele sorriu grato para ela, respirou desnecessariamente fundo e empurrou as portas para abri-las. Exceto por Xander e Cordélia, os outros já estavam lá. Willow e Oz sorriram para cumprimentá-los, e Buffy os abraçou interiormente por isso. Ela não podia querer amigos melhores. Foi nesse momento que Giles saiu de seu escritório e parou no meio de um passo ao ver o vampiro de pé ao lado de sua caçadora. A presença dele atingiu-o como um soco no estômago, mas, para sua surpresa (apesar dos dois dividirem o mesmo corpo), ele viu apenas uma leve semelhança entre a versão com alma e a versão sem alma.

Se Buffy não amasse Giles antes, ela o amaria agora. Após uma hesitação mínima, ele foi até Angel e ofereceu sua mão ao vampiro.** "Olá, Angel"**. O sentinela até mesmo conseguiu sorrir e disse,** "Acho que Buffy lhe disse que Jenny me visitou ontem à noite?"**

**"Contou"**, Angel confirmou, com o corpo ainda tenso, seus olhos meio vacilantes ao fitar o homem que enfrentara tanta dor causada pela mão que ele apertava agora. Sua estima pelo inglês às vezes severo cresceu intensamente.** "Ainda assim..."**

**"Não precisa pedir desculpas"**, Giles o interrompeu com firmeza.** "Você foi uma vítima como nós fomos. Pior ainda, tem de viver com todas as lembranças. Acho que nenhum de nós pode começar a imaginar o que isso significa".**

**"Giles, eu..." **A voz de Angel estava rouca de emoção e ele não podia mais falar.

O sentinela colocou uma mão no ombro de Angel.** "Nunca esquecerei o que o demônio fez"**, ele disse olhando Angel direto nos olhos.** "Mas também nunca esquecerei que você não estava no controle quando tudo aconteceu"**. Soltando o vampiro, Giles deu um pequeno passo para trás.** "E estou feliz porque isso não pode mais acontecer".**

Angel apenas acenou em resposta, ainda sem palavras.

Tentando diminuir a comoção, o sentinela voltou aos negócios.** "Buffy, Willow e Oz me contaram tudo o que você disse a eles sobre Acahtla. Há mais alguma coisa que você possa lembrar?"**

O vampiro sacudiu a cabeça.** "Não, temo que já tenha contado tudo o que sei. Acho que é seguro dizer que Spike e Drusilla estão com o demônio agora. E, maluca como Dru é, não duvido que eles irão utilizá-lo. Spike não é muito fã do inferno, mas é tão apaixonado por Dru que vai fazer qualquer coisa para deixá-la feliz"**. De repente ele teve uma idéia.** "Quem sabe nos diários dos sentinelas?" **Ele disse e dirigiu-se à mesa lendo rapidamente os livros espalhados sobre ela.** "Pelo que sei, Acahtla esteve na terra há mais ou menos mil anos. Talvez alguma caçadora..." **Deu de ombros.** "Não sei".**

**"Essa é uma idéia magnífica!"** O sentinela exclamou, fechando um livro grosso diante dele.** "O que faríamos sem você, Angel?" **E com isso ele desapareceu dentro de seu escritório e eles puderam ouvi-lo procurando os livros que ele tinha em sua coleção particular.

Buffy espiou Angel e poderia ter chorado vendo o alívio nos olhos dele. Passou os braços por sua cintura e apertou-se contra ele. Os braços dele também enroscaram-se nela e eles ainda estavam assim quando Giles voltou segurando o diário triunfante.

**"Eu achei"**, ele declarou, achou um espaço e começou a folheá-lo, ignorando os olhares divertidos dos outros. Buffy e Willow se entreolharam - Giles estava sentinela total.

**"Aqui está!" **Ele exclamou depois de um minuto.** "Está numa linguagem muito formal"**, disse-lhes, e ignorou as risadinhas das duas moças.** "O sentinela fala muito sobre o demônio"**, ele disse passando as páginas,** "e sobre as dificuldades de achar um cavaleiro bravo o suficiente para combatê-lo"**. Ele ergueu os olhos por um momento, e estes encontraram os olhos de Angel. E seu olhar voltou às paginas.** "Ah, aqui, parece que, para reviver o monstro, o sangue de alguém digno é necessário".**

**"Não é muita informação"**, Buffy desvencilhou-se de seu namorado e se aproximou para espiar sobre o ombro de Giles.** "E, se posso dizer, eca! Por que esses demônios sempre têm que ser assim feios?"**

Seu sentinela sorriu apesar da preocupação e leu alto,** "O digno é quem tocou o demônio primeiro"**. Ele balançou a cabeça e fitou Angel.** "É aí que você entra".**

**"Tocar o demônio primeiro?" **O vampiro disse quase que para si mesmo, profundamente pensativo.** "Mas esse não seria uma das pessoas que o desenterrou?" **Ele olhou Giles rapidamente.

O sentinela considerou isto por um momento e então balançou a cabeça.** "Não necessariamente. O demônio estava dentro de uma pedra grande, afinal. Eles podem não ter tocado o demônio propriamente dito".**

**"Ainda estava na pedra quando eu saí"**, Angel disse a ele.** "Mas duvido que ainda esteja. Dru estava muito ansiosa para olhá-lo. A pergunta é, será que eles também sabem disso?" **Angel perguntou o que todos na sala pensavam.** "Não gosto disso, Giles. Spike não é o mais brilhante dos vampiros, mas não é totalmente idiota, e Dru..." **Encolheu os ombros,** "Bom, ela é vidente até um certo ponto".**

**"Vidente?" **Willow arregalou os olhos.** "Quer dizer que ela pode ver... coisas?"**

**"Pode"**, concordou o vampiro.** "Ela podia até mesmo quando era humana. Ser uma vampira louca não o enfraqueceu, ela está apenas confusa na maioria das vezes".**

Giles estava imediatamente preocupado.** "Isso pode ser sério. Pode significar que ela já sabe que você recuperou sua alma".**

**"Provavelmente"**, concordou Angel.** "Mas eles adivinhariam que algo está errado de qualquer jeito. Não voltei ontem à noite".**

**"Bom pra você"**, Buffy disse e se aninhou no colo dele.

**"Você acha?" **Ele ergueu uma provocante sobrancelha e ela deu uma risadinha.

Willow - sempre a romântica - quase suspirou vendo-os desse jeito, juntos, e Oz apertou a mão dela, sentindo algo similar. Até mesmo Giles não pôde ignorar o modo com que eles se olhavam; então, eles quase desmaiaram quando uma voz irritada veio repentinamente da porta.

**"O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?"**

**CAPÍTULO VII**

Xander, com a mão de Cordélia firme na sua, entrou na biblioteca ignorando a todos, com os olhos fixos no casal, de pé junto e o olhando. Apontando o vampiro, ele perguntou **"O que diabos essa aberração está fazendo aqui?"**

A animadora de torcida morena ao seu lado soltou sua mão e ergueu uma sobrancelha. **"Parece que não sabemos de uma coisa ou duas?"**

**"Angel recuperou sua alma"**, Buffy começou a explicar, mas foi interrompida pela voz irritada de Xander, que falou como se não tivesse ouvido nada:

**"Pensando bem, não me importa. Vocês todos enlouqueceram?"**

**"Xander!" **A voz cortante de Giles finalmente pareceu passar por sua fúria, e o garoto ergueu os olhos.

**"O quê!"**

**"Ele é Angel novamente. O Angel que conhecemos"**, o sentinela explicou.** "É meio complicado agora, mas é uma recompensa. E agora está aqui para nos ajudar".**

**"Nos ajudar?" **Xander ecoou, olhos faiscando de ódio.** "Por quanto tempo? Até que eles se agarrem de novo? Ah, não, muito obrigado, mas eu prefiro vê-lo reduzido a uma pilha de cinzas".**

**"Xander!" **Willow exclamou raivosamente, mas seu amigo de infância ignorou-a.

**"Como pode ficar aí"**, ele disse na cara do vampiro,** "e você"**, seu olhar acalorado foi para Buffy,** "de mãos dadas com ele como se nada tivesse acontecido? Ele matou a srta. Calendar. Ele é um assassino a sangue frio, o seu... seu..." **Fez um gesto com a mão,** "o que quer que você o chame agora. Você me dá nojo, Buffy".**

**"Controle a língua"**, Angel rosnou perigosamente. Ele tinha esperado palavras duras e ódio do garoto, e aceitaria tudo, mas isso não significava que ele aceitaria que o outro insultasse Buffy.

Mas Xander não recuou.** "Ele matou a srta. Calendar, Buffy. E você está de mãos dadas com ele.."**

**"Pare!" **Giles gritou, e a boca de Xander se fechou instantaneamente.** "Não ouse"**, os olhos do sentinela estavam perigosamente estreitos quando ele veio ficar de pé diante do garoto.** "Nunca, me ouviu, nunca coloque Jenny nisso. Não tem direito a fazê-lo. Você nunca gostou dela enquanto ela estava viva, então não a use agora que ela está morta. Pode odiar Angel o quanto quiser, Deus sabe que você já o odiava antes, e sem motivo, se posso dizer, mas deixe Jenny fora disso, me entendeu?"**

**"Mas..." **Xander tentou protestar, mas foi interrompido por Cordélia.

**"Desista, Xander"**, ela disse e sentou-se à mesa.** "Isso está ficando cansativo"**. E seu olhar foi para o vampiro e a caçadora.** "Há possibilidade de acontecer de novo? Porque, se houver, estou indo em férias prolongadas agora mesmo. Me cansei disso".**

**"Não, não vai acontecer de novo"**, Buffy disse a ela, apenas para ser interrompida por Xander:

**"E como você sabe disso?"**

**"Porque nós sabemos, ponto final"**. Com as mãos nos quadris, ela se aproximou de Xander,** "Não vou me explicar para você, ouviu? De todas as pessoas, você devia entender, senhor 'Eu-Fui-Possuído-Por-Hienas-E-Comi-Um-Leitãozinho'!"**

Xander corou de leve e olhou o chão.

**"Certíssima!" **Willow apoiou o argumento da caçadora.** "Você sabe que não era Angel, pelo menos não esse Angel".**

**"Por minha vez"**, Cordélia disse atrás delas,** "se você pode assegurar que ele não vai mais ficar mau, estou bem com isso. Mas mantenha longe os amassos - eu fico enjoada".**

**"Quer dizer para irmos e acharmos um armário?" **Buffy ergueu uma sobrancelha divertida.

**"Exatamente"**, Cordélia respondeu com um aceno.** "Trocar fluidos corporais, mesmo que seja com a boca, em público está fora de moda".**

Xander deu à namorada um olhar irritado.** "Deixe-me esclarecer isto, enquanto eles não estiverem se beijando, você concorda com isso?"**

**"Com certeza"**, ela disse e começou a vasculhar sua bolsa atrás de sua lixa de unhas.

Derrotado, seu namorado jogou as mãos no ar. **"Deus, vocês são loucos. Mas"**, ele deu de ombros,** "não tenho outros amigos. Então ele pode ficar aqui. Mas o mantenha longe de mim".**

**"Não é como se eu quisesse vê-lo diariamente"**, Angel disparou.

**"Ótimo"**, Xander balançou a cabeça e tomou assento ao lado de Cordélia.** "Alguém pode nos dizer as novas? Porque o modo que eles ficam dando olhares amorosos um ao outro é enjoativo".**

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

Não tão longe dali, na imensa mansão, Spike estava rolando de um lado para o outro em sua cadeira de rodas. Dois comandados estavam de pé à porta aberta, enquanto Dru estava sentada no chão, em um vestido meio rosado, completamente inconsciente à tensão em seu amante loiro.

**"Onde diabos ele está? Ele só queria pegar uns livros da biblioteca da escola! Isso está uma bagunça! Maldito seja!"**

Os vampiros à porta se afastaram quando ele rolou até eles. Tudo bem que ele estava numa cadeira de rodas, mas sua reputação era a de um dos vampiros mais perigosos no mundo. Ele era velho, pelo menos mais velho que os outros; e ainda havia Drusilla a considerar. Ela podia ser louca, mas também era muito forte.

No momento parecia estar em seu mundinho, no entanto, conversando com as bonecas que tinha colocado ao redor de si, mas de repente começou a choramingar como se estivesse em dor, e seu corpo se balançava para trás e para frente. Seus olhos se viravam.** "Ah, não!" **Ela soluçou, agarrando a própria cabeça com as mãos,** "Spike! Meu Angel, não, não, meu Angel! Ela o levou! A garota safada levou meu papai!"**

Seu amado virou-se em sua cadeira.** "Qual o problema, Drusilla?"**

Ainda com a expressão alheia, ela se ergueu e se dirigiu para onde estava o demônio Acathla, com a espada saindo de seu peito. Correndo seus dedos pela lâmina até onde pôde, ela falou para ninguém em particular.** "Meu Angel nos abandonou de novo. Posso vê-lo, ele está com ela! Ele os ajuda!"**

**"Do que diabos está falando?" **A paciência de Spike com a vampira insana estava a ponto de acabar. Ele podia amá-la, mas um vampiro só podia agüentar até um certo ponto.

**"Eles o recuperaram"**, Drusilla virou-se e encarou seu amante.** "Posso vê-lo"**, ela começou a choramingar de novo,** "com ela!" **Gemendo, ela desabou no chão e um grito desumano soou pela mansão.** "Não! Eles estão se beijando, posso vê-los se beijando! Ele está perdido para nós, Spike, perdido para sempre".**

**"Dru, amor, tem certeza?" **Ele perguntou cautelosamente. Não gostava de ver sua amante em dor, mas era, antes de tudo, um vampiro - e, como um vampiro, ele odiava completamente seu ascendente. Fora divertido brincar com ele por uns tempos, mas Angelus tinha a idéia de ser um mestre e, se Spike odiava alguma coisa, era obedecer ordens. Sem mencionar o fato de não gostar da competição acerca de sua amante.

Ainda choramingando, Drusilla acenou,** "Sim, meu Angel está perdido".**

**"Então ele não vai voltar!" **O grito de Spike era quase triunfante. Com um poderoso movimento, se levantou da cadeira de rodas, empurrando-a para trás. A cadeira bateu na parede contrária e quebrou em pedaços, enquanto os capangas na porta se afastaram ainda mais. Virando-se, Spike os encarou,** "Vocês dois, vão à biblioteca e me tragam o livro que Angelus queria. O resto de vocês"**, gritou pela mansão aos outros vampiros ao redor, **"Estamos de mudança. Eles sabem onde estamos. E levem a estátua com vocês!"**

* * *

Não era nem meia-noite quando Buffy e Angel deixaram a mansão outra vez. Eles chegaram à conclusão que a melhor idéia era destruir Acathla de um modo que revivê-lo fosse impossível. O único problema era como. Apenas quebrá-los em pedaços não resolveria o problema, ou talvez resolvesse, mas ninguém tinha certeza e era perigoso a incerteza com esse demônio.

Eles estavam caminhando pelas ruas de Sunnydale em silêncio, de mãos dadas e curtindo a sensação de proximidade. A sra. Summers ainda estava fora da cidade; por isso, eles estavam voltando ao apartamento de Angel.

**"Não consigo entender como você está me aceitando de volta, fácil assim"**, o vampiro disse, e foi o primeiro a desfazer o silêncio.

**"É fácil"**, Buffy disse sem erguer o olhar.** "Vocês dois não são idênticos".**

Angel parou e forçou a namorada a fazer o mesmo.** "O demônio ainda está dentro de mim, Buffy. Posso senti-lo. É como se ele estivesse sussurrando para mim. Baixinho, insistente. Sempre tentando me convencer a ceder".**

**"Mas sua alma..." **a caçadora começou a protestar, mas foi interrompida por seu amado.

**"Sim, minha alma. Sei que é bom saber que ela está segura, mas isso não significa que eu sou humano como você ou Willow. Ou Xander"** ele estremeceu de leve. **"Não, como Xander não".**

Buffy teve de rir a isso.** "Foi uma tentativa de ser engraçado?" **Ela perguntou.

Ele sorriu.** "Não, de verdade. Isso é sério demais. Buffy, o que eu quis dizer é que, alma ou não, eu ainda sou um vampiro. Meu corpo tem quase 250 anos de idade, estaria morto sem o demônio dentro de mim. Você entende isso?"**

**"Você está morto mesmo"**, ela tentou brincar, mas ficou séria ao ver os olhos dele. **"Angel"**, tomou as duas mãos dele nas suas.** "Eu entendo. Mas você tem que entender que isso não importa para mim! Eu te amo. E... Não, tenho que fazer isso. Importa para mim, sim. Você é forte ao lutar ao meu lado. Não tenho que me preocupar o tempo todo. Você pode se cuidar. É importante, Angel".**

**"Acredito em você, mas..."**

**"O quê, você acha que eu estaria melhor com um bom cara humano? Deixe-me te dizer que já estive lá, fiz isso e não, obrigada! Eu tentei com Owen, lembra-se de Owen? Ele era meio como você, sempre quieto, sempre pensativo..."**

**"Eu não sou sempre pensativo!" **Protestou ele.

Ela deu a ele um olhar óbvio e prosseguiu,** "O ponto é, nós saímos num encontro e ele quase foi morto. Com você, é diferente. Você não pode apenas se proteger, como também protege a mim. Posso me apoiar em você. Você não pode imaginar como é ser sempre a forte. Angel, eu tenho 17 anos e nem posso contar à minha própria mãe sobre meu dever dito sagrado porque ela enlouqueceria"**. Havia lágrimas nos olhos dela.** "Mas você me toma nos braços e me faz sentir segura e, por um tempo, posso me perder em você. É pedir demais? Talvez um vampiro seja a única escolha para uma caçadora. Afinal, é pouco provável que eu envelheça".**

**"Pare!" **Ele gritou.** "Não diga isso. Você vai envelhecer. Não vai morrer tão logo. Eu não vou deixar!" **Ele a agarrou pelos ombros e a sacudiu.

**"Aí está"**, agora ela sorria.** "Você mesmo disse. Demônio à parte, Angel, eu te amo".**

**"E eu te amo"**, ele sussurrou, fechando os braços ao redor dela, enquanto os dela o abraçavam pela cintura.** "E eu nunca vou deixá-la. Sempre estarei aqui para você. O que quer que aconteça, eu prometo".**

**"Bom"**, ela disse contra seu peito.** "Eu preciso de você, Angel. Por favor, nunca esqueça disso".**

**CAPÍTULO IX**

**"Buffy?" **Angel disse algumas horas depois, quando eles estavam deitados juntos na cama dele.

**"Hummm?" **Fez ela, sem abrir os olhos.

Ele teve que rir de leve. Ainda tinha dificuldades em acreditar nisso. Buffy, deitada a seu lado, era o presente que o destino tinha dado a ele, um vampiro que tinha torturado e matado humanos por mais de uma geração. Ela parecia tão linda, tão pura; e ele podia vividamente relembrar a noite em que ela entregara a própria virgindade a ele. Provavelmente isso não significava muito para os rapazes crescidos no século XX, mas, para alguém nascido e criado na Irlanda católica do século XVIII, era o presente mais incrível que uma mulher podia dar a um homem.

Ele podia ter sido um bêbado e vagabundo em seus dias de humano, mas isso se fora há muito, e ele sabia que iria adorar a mulher em seus braços enquanto vivesse. E havia algo mais que Buffy precisava saber.** "Está dormindo?" **Ele perguntou na penumbra de seu apartamento.

**"Não"**, ela respondeu e se apoiou em um cotovelo.** "Por quê?"**

**"Tem algo que quero te contar"**, ele disse depois de um momento, e tomou sua mão, delineando os contornos do anel que ela usava - o anel que ele lhe dera em seu aniversário de dezessete anos.

**"Então conte"**, ela exigiu, ficando impaciente.** "É algo sério?"**

Uma gargalhada nervosa escapou de sua garganta.** "Talvez"**, disse misteriosamente. **"Talvez não. Depende de você, na verdade".**

**"Ah, bom"**, ela sorriu. **"Não estou séria agora. Então conte!"**

**"O anel que eu te dei, você sabe, pelo seu aniversário?" **Ele começou, puxando a mão dela para seus lábios e beijando-lhe o anel.

**"Eu sei, é um anel Claddagh, as mãos representam a amizade, blá, blá, blá, e daí? Você já me contou o significado".**

**"Bom, não inteiramente"**, ele esticou-se e ligou o abajur. Queria ver o rosto dela quando lhe contasse.

**"O que quer dizer, não inteiramente?" **Ela perguntou franzindo a testa.

**"Esse tipo de anel é bem comum hoje, mas, quando eu era criança, na Irlanda, quando duas pessoas trocavam-nos, queria dizer que estavam comprometidas uma com a outra".**

**"Sei"**, ela acenou.** "Você me contou isso, elas os trocavam em sinal de devoção", **repetiu as palavras que ele tinha dito há tantas semanas no cais.

**"Bom, isso e..." **Ele respirou fundo.** "Na Irlanda, quando duas pessoas trocavam anéis Claddagh, elas mostravam a todos que iriam se casar, Buffy".**

**"Quer dizer, como um noivado?" **Ela perguntou, subitamente animada.

**"Exatamente"**, ele respondeu, observando-a ansiosamente.** "Tudo o que precisava depois eram os votos na igreja para oficializá-lo. Mas usar os anéis significava que era definitivo".**

**"Então você está dizendo que somos quase que casados, certo?"**

**"Estou"**, ele disse, segurando o fôlego.

**"Angel!" **Com um gritinho ela jogou suas mãos pelo pescoço dele, chovendo beijos por todo seu rosto.** "Isso é maravilhoso, maravilhoso demais!" **Repetiu várias vezes.

Com um riso, o vampiro apertou a caçadora contra si.** "Eu não sabia como você reagiria".**

**"Sério?" **Ela se afastou um pouco e o olhou.** "Por quê? Ser sua esposa... bom, quase... é tudo o que eu sempre quis".**

**"Mesmo quando você não sabia o que significava, quando aceitou meu anel?" **Ele tinha de perguntar, de saber com certeza.

**"Mesmo assim"**, ela replicou sem hesitação.** "Além disso, eu não sou uma menina do século XVIII, poderia ter dito não se não tivesse gostado"**. Observou sua mão e o anel nela.** "Adorei"**. Então tomou a mão dele e beijou o anel idêntico ali.** "Eu te amo. Faça amor comigo, Angel, meu noivo".**

* * *

Willow quase caiu da cama quando ouviu o telefone tocar em seu quarto no meio da noite. Rápida, ela o atendeu, não querendo que seus pais acordassem.** "A-Alô?" **Ela perguntou, a voz ainda rascante de sono.

**"Willow?"**

**"Sim, quem..."**

**"É a sra. Summers, mãe de Buffy".**

A ruiva quase deixou o fone cair de sua mão.** "Sra. Summers?" **Ela perguntou, instantaneamente muito desperta.** "Algo aconteceu?"**

**"Era isso o que eu queria perguntar"**, Joyce respondeu, sua voz cortante.** "Buffy está com você?"**

**"Buffy?" **_Ai, Deus_, Willow pensou, _ela está com Angel_.** "Buffy! Sim, mas está dormindo"**, a ruiva mentiu.** "Quer que eu a acorde?"**_ Por favor, Deus, não_, ela orou silenciosamente.

**"Não"**, o alívio era audível na voz da sra. Summers.** "Eu cheguei tarde em casa e ela não estava em sua cama. E não havia um bilhete em lugar nenhum".**

**"Mas... bom, Buffy me disse que a senhora não voltaria antes de amanhã à noite"**, Willow passou uma mão por seu rosto.

**"Sim"**, Joyce respirou fundo.** "Bom, se ela está com você... Desculpe-me, Willow, por perturbá-la tão tarde. Por favor, diga a ela para me ligar assim que acordar".**

**"Eu direi"**, a ruiva retrucou.

**"Bom. Boa noite, Willow. E desculpe-me, outra vez".**

**"Sem problemas, sra. Summers. Boa noite"**. Recolocando o fone na base, Willow percebeu que não sabia o número do telefone do apartamento de Angel. _Será que ele tem um telefone_, perguntou-se ela.

C O N T I N U A


	2. A Luz 10 a 19

**A Luz**

_Por Jill_

_Tradução por Nanna_

Esta foi a primeira fanfic que eu escrevi. Foi há muito tempo, e temo que não seja muito boa. Eu a escrevi como um presente de aniversário para minha amiga Anne, que estava completamente deprimida depois de 'Metamorfose II' ('Becoming II') e do começo da terceira temporada. Eu não queria publicá-la, mas Anne me convenceu que ela merecia uma chance. Claro, não é a mesma que era quando a escrevi, porque refiz algumas partes. Então talvez esteja melhor do que era no começo.

**Dedicatória:** Para Anne.

**Nota da Autora:** Considere que Angel não perdeu exatamente sua alma, mas que o demônio assumiu o controle em 'Surpresa' ('Surprise').

**CAPÍTULO X**

Batidas frenéticas na porta despertaram Buffy e Angel na manhã seguinte. A caçadora apenas puxou as cobertas para cobrir o rosto resmungando algo ininteligível. O vampiro sorriu, saiu da cama e colocou as calças. Vestindo uma camiseta, ele abriu a porta.

**"Willow!" **Ele disse com surpresa.** "Alguma coisa errada? Entre?" **Convidou-a.

**"Não, nada errado"**, ela rapidamente assegurou-o.** "Pelo menos nada como o fim do mundo. Mas a mãe de Buffy me ligou no meio da noite porque ela não estava em sua cama. Então achei que era seguro dizer que ela está com você".**

O rosto do vampiro tinha uma expressão chocada quando ele perguntou,** "E você disse isso a ela?"**

**"Não"**, respondeu a ruiva.** "Não, eu disse que ela estava comigo. Mas tive que prometer à sra. Summers que Buffy lhe telefonaria logo cedo"**, Willow disse a ele, seus olhos divagando pelo apartamento de Angel, observando as obras de arte, os desenhos. **"Belo apê"**, disse então.

**"Obrigado"**, ele respondeu distraidamente.** "Só um segundo".**

Com isso, ele desapareceu por trás de uma cortina, e logo Willow podia ouvir a voz sonolenta de Buffy e um alto, **'O QUÊ? OH, DEUS!' **Apenas segundos depois, a caçadora apareceu com Angel atrás dela.** "Willow, eu te devo muito"**, ela se postou diante da jovem bruxa. **"Obrigada por me acobertar".**

A ruiva sorriu para ela.** "Não foi nada. Um pouco de privação de sono. Acho que ela engoliu. Mas você tem que ligar para ela, eu prometi".**

**"Claro"**, Buffy concordou e desapareceu de novo atrás da cortina; então, vampiro e bruxa puderam ouvi-la falando ao telefone.

**"Você é uma boa amiga, Willow"**, Angel disse depois de um momento, e gesticulou para um sofá.** "Já tomou café?" **Perguntou.

**"Não"**, a ruiva balançou a cabeça.

**"Então fique. Eu ia levantar mesmo para preparar algo para Buffy".**

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha surpresa.** "Você cozinha?"**

**"Hmmm"**, fez ele, e já estava em seu caminho para a cozinha.** "Tudo bem com torrada e ovos mexidos?"**

**"Por mim sim"**, ela disse para as costas dele,** "e obrigada".**

**"Sem problema".**

**"Obrigada de novo, Will"**, disse Buffy, voltando do quarto, agora usando suas calças e uma das camisetas de Angel.** "Ela nem estava com raiva"**. Com um suspiro contente, se deixou cair numa poltrona grande oposta à sua amiga.** "Angel está fazendo café?"**

**"Está. Eu não sabia que ele podia cozinhar. Afinal, ele não come".**

**"Ele come"**, Buffy corrigiu.** "Mas tudo tem o mesmo gosto para ele. Mas pode comer. E pode cozinhar. Pelo menos melhor que eu. E ele gosta de me mimar"**, ela acrescentou com um sorriso.

**"Então ele é o namorado perfeito?" **Willow sorriu de volta.

**"Ah, é"**, a caçadora concordou enfaticamente.** "Absolutamente perfeito. Eu não o trocaria pelo mundo. E ele é um pouco mais que só meu namorado"**, acrescentou curtindo o modo como os olhos de sua amiga se arregalaram às suas últimas palavras.

* * *

Com um grito, Spike jogou o livro que segurava num canto.** "Não há nada, absolutamente nada aí! Droga! E eu achei que meu maldito ascendente seria pelo menos esperto". **Começou a perambular pela casa abandonada que tinham encontrado à noite. Bem, estava abandonada agora que eles tinham drenado o dono. Tinha atraído os vampiros porque tinha largos quartos que eram à prova de luz.

Atirando suas mãos no ar, ele fitou Drusilla, que estava sentada no chão.** "Que diabos nós vamos fazer agora? Temos esse maldito demônio aqui, mas não sabemos como usá-lo. Deus, eu o mataria se pudesse!"**

**"Há segredos em todos os cantos"**, Drusilla disse de olhos fechados, balançando seu corpo para frente e para trás.** "Precisamos da chave"**. Seus olhos se abriram e ela encarou seu amante.** "Spike, precisa conseguir a chave. O homem com o livro tem todas as informações de que você precisa".**

**"Ai, querida"**, ele suspirou, odiando que sua maravilhosa princesa da escuridão estivesse em seu próprio mundinho de novo.** "A chave... do que está..." **De repente, ele parou de se mover e um sorriso iluminou seu rosto.** "Claro! O sentinela!" **Virando-se para seus capangas, gritou,** "Hoje à noite vamos capturar o sentinela".**

Ele se aproximou de Drusilla e a levantou. Ela estava sorrindo para ele e, para Spike, não havia nada mais belo nesse mundo.** "Gatinha, você sabe que garota maravilhosa é?"**

**"Sei, Spike. E sou sua para sempre".**

**CAPÍTULO XI**

**"Ainda não posso acreditar nisso"**, Willow disse, com um olhar sonhador nos olhos, mordendo um pedaço dos ovos mexidos. Ela tinha que admitir que Angel tinha mais qualidades que ela pensara. Os ovos tinham um sabor celestial.** "Estes ovos estão mesmo bons"**, disse a ele apontando para seu prato com o garfo que ela segurava.

**"Obrigado"**, ele disse a ela com um sorriso.

**"Te disse que ele era um bom cozinheiro"**, Buffy disse com um olhar orgulhoso ao namorado, que estava sentado ao lado dela, com uma mão em sua coxa. _Não_, ela pensou, _não apenas meu namorado._

**"Então é como se vocês estivessem casados"**, Willow voltou ao assunto que a havia feito dar um gritinho apenas antes.

**"Não casados de verdade"**, Angel interrompeu-a.** "Pelo menos não nesse século".**

**"É, mas ainda assim"**, a jovem bruxa pegou outra torrada.** "Isso é tão romântico"**, ela fitou Buffy.** "Eu sempre disse que ele era perfeito para você. Pode até mesmo te apoiar numa luta".**

Buffy deu a Angel um olhar de 'eu-te-disse', que o fez sorrir, e então virou-se para a amiga.** "Mas não conte a Xander. Ele já está muito nervoso. Não preciso de mais. E nenhuma palavra a Giles".**

**"Ai, Buffy!" **Willow quase lamuriou-se.** "Não sou boa guardando segredos".**

**"Willow"**, alertou a caçadora.** "Giles vai ter um infarto. Meu Deus, e mamãe!" **Ela suspirou dramaticamente, **"Angel"**, virou-se para seu amado,** "temos de falar com minha mãe. Assim que for possível. E também temos que inventar uma explicação para por que você só aparece à noite".**

**"Que tal a verdade?" **Ele disse depois de um momento.

**"Você ficou maluco?" **O garfo nas mãos dela quase caiu.** "Mamãe vai enlouquecer mesmo. Totalmente. Ela.. Ela não pode lidar com isso! Você não conhece minha mãe".**

**"Ela te ama, não ama?" **Ele disse pensativamente.

**"Claro que ama. Mas contar a ela sobre vampiros..." **Buffy parou, enviando a Willow um olhar suplicante para apoiá-la nisso, mas a bruxa apenas deu de ombros.

**"Não conte comigo nisso. Para mim, sua mãe é perfeita. Comparada à minha, pelo menos. Ela mora em Sunnydale há quase vinte anos e ainda está em completa negação. Mas sua mãe é muito melhor".**

**"Agora vocês estão se aliando contra mim"**, Buffy recostou-se, fechou os olhos e gemeu.** "Mas como vou contar a ela? Angel?"**

**"Claro que vou com você"**, ele assegurou a ela.** "Que tal esta noite?"**

**"Esta noite?" **A voz dela era uma mistura de pânico e horror.

**"Esta noite é tão boa quanto qualquer outra, Buffy. Quanto mais cedo, melhor".**

**"Deus, e eu que achei que esse era um bom dia"**, ela finalmente abriu os olhos de novo e olhou o relógio.** "Melhor ir me vestir para a escola agora. Então vou falar com Giles de novo, atrás de notícias sobre Acathla. Então, patrulha e aí estou pronta para a execução".** Quase podia sentir Angel sorrindo por suas costas enquanto ela desaparecia no banheiro, e tinha certeza que ouviu Willow dar risadinhas enquanto fechava a porta.

**

* * *

"Spike", lamuriou-se Drusilla,**** "não quero me mudar de novo".**, lamuriou-se Drusilla, 

**"Mas o que vamos fazer não vai prestar dentro do porão de uma casa, gatinha"**, ele tomou sua mão na dele.** "Entende?"**

**"Quero papai"**, ela disse ignorando a resposta dele, e olhando o nada.

Ele suspirou e virou-se.** "Ele não vai voltar. Você mesma me disse. Ele está com a caçadora agora".**

**"Eu a odeio. A vaca levou meu papai"**, ela aproximou-se dele e colocou uma mão em seu ombro.** "Vai cuidar dela, não vai? Spike, prometa! Você já matou caçadoras antes".**

Puxando-a para seus braços, ele a beijou apaixonadamente.** "O que você quiser, gatinha, o que você quiser"**. Virando-se para seus homens, gritou, **"Estamos nos mudando de novo! Leve tudo com vocês. E não esqueçam da maldita estátua!"**

**CAPÍTULO XII**

**"Não tenho certeza se essa foi a minha melhor idéia"**, Angel disse enquanto ele e Buffy estavam deixando o cemitério aonde eles estavam patrulhando.

**"Você não está amarelando agora!" **Ela parou e deu-lhe um olhar duro.** "Afinal, foi idéia sua. _Você_ me fez ligar para mamãe e dizer a ela que eu levaria alguém para o jantar. Devia tê-la ouvido".**

**"Não, não estou saindo dessa"**, ele replicou com um suspiro.** "Mas isso não quer dizer que eu goste".**

**"Bom, isso é problema seu"**, ela disse com um sorriso amargo e voltou a andar. **"Sabe"**, ela continuou depois de um momentâneo silêncio.** "Mamãe ama arte. Ela está trabalhando numa galeria. E você é bom com arte, não é? Quer dizer, você me deixou aquele desenho uma noite e..." **Ela parou, repentinamente percebendo que não tinha sido ele em seu quarto naquela noite.

Mas Angel não pareceu ter percebido ou, se notara, o ignorou, porque disse,** "Sim, sou bastante bom com arte. Estive por aí, afinal de contas. Na verdade, até conheci alguns dos pintores".**

**"E você pode desenhar, certo?" **Ela perguntou, repentinamente curiosa se apenas o demônio era um artista.

**"Posso sim"**, ele confirmou.** "Como você já teve a oportunidade de ver. Mas não sou assim tão bom, Buffy. Não sou um artista".**

Então ele tinha ouvido o deslize dela sobre o desenho, mas obviamente não se importara. _Bom sinal_, pensou. **"Mas você é!" **Protestou ela.** "Não conheço ninguém que desenhe tão bem quanto você"**. Quando viu seu olhar duvidoso, insistiu,** "É a verdade, mesmo".**

**"Buffy, quantos artistas você conhece?" **Ele perguntou sorrindo.

**"Nenhum pessoalmente, mas isso não quer dizer nada. Você é bom, pelo menos para mim. Ponto final".**

A voz dela tinha um certo tom que ele sabia ser inútil discutir mais o assunto, então só suspirou para si mesmo.

Antes que percebessem, tinham chegado à fachada da casa. Buffy buscou a chave em seu bolso e abriu a porta, franzindo a testa quando ele não a seguiu, e então lembrando de repente.** "Ai, desculpe!" **Ela deu a ele um sorriso de perdão.** "Eu esqueci. Por favor, entre!"**

Seus lábios se curvaram quando ele entrou na casa e retirou seu casaco. O aroma de comida estava por todo lado no ar; obviamente, Joyce tinha se superado e Angel sentiu-se arrependido por não poder mais saborear comida normal. Mas, pelo menos, ele podia sentir o cheiro, e isso era alguma coisa.

**"Buffy, é você?" **A voz de Joyce veio da cozinha, e a porta se abriu.** "Ah, bom, e você trouxe o seu a..." **Ela parou no meio da frase e encarou o convidado, de olhos arregalados, e parecia lutar com as palavras. Então, depois de um momento, ela apontou a Angel, **"O que ele está fazendo aqui? Buffy Anne Summers, acho que você tem muito a explicar, agora!"**

**"Mãe, por favor"**, Buffy deu à mãe um olhar suplicante.

**"Não me olhe assim"**, a sra. Summers não se acalmaria facilmente, **"Há algumas semanas você me disse que ele estava te perseguindo, me aconselhou a ser tomar cuidado, e agora você o traz de volta para nossa casa? Acho que uma explicação é o mínimo que você me deve"**. Enquanto ela falava, seus olhos nunca deixaram Angel, que parecia não saber como reagir.

Então ele pigarreou, **"Sra. Summers, talvez devêssemos nos sentar em algum lugar e conversar".**

**"Uma boa idéia"**, ela deu a ele outro olhar duro, então se virou e os levou à sala.

Quando eles estavam sentados, Buffy foi a primeira a romper o silêncio que se formara entre eles.** "Mãe, ai meu Deus, nem sei como começar, mas sou uma caça-vampiros".**

Choque, incredulidade, até mesmo divertimento foram vistos no rosto de Joyce quando ela olhou para a filha. Ela pensara que Buffy era membro de uma gangue, mas obviamente isso era muito pior. Ergueu uma sobrancelha.** "Uma o quê?" **Perguntou.

**"Uma Caça-Vampiros. Mãe, por favor me escute, certo, e então pode perguntar. Isso é um papo muito chato, mas, veja, em toda geração tem a Escolhida..."**

* * *

Giles tirou os óculos e coçou os olhos. Fitando o relógio, viu que nem eram nove horas. Ele sacudiu a cabeça e fechou o livro que estava na frente dele. Senhor, sentia-se cansado naquela noite. Cansado e velho.

Fitando as portas da biblioteca, encontrou-se aguardando que Jenny entrasse e risse dele, chamando-o de um velho verme de livros e seqüestrando-o para ir com ela para ver caminhões monstros ou outra coisa do horrível dito entretenimento. Como sentia falta dela. Sentia falta de seu riso, seus olhos brilhantes, o brilho malicioso neles quando ela o estava provocando.

Ele nunca tivera a oportunidade para dizer a ela que a ama, percebeu. _Não, não é verdade_, ele corrigiu. Houveram perfeitas oportunidades, mas ele nunca as utilizara, certíssimo de que o tempo certo viria. Mas agora nunca viria. Jenny estava morta e, mesmo quando ele falava com seu fantasma - balançou a cabeça e riu -, não era o mesmo. Ele queria que ela aparecesse pela porta para beijá-la. Queria corar a uma de suas frases, queria até mesmo falar com ela sobre computadores.

Suspirou, se levantou e recolocou o livro de volta no escritório quando ouviu um barulho da porta. **"Olá?" **Perguntou e estava quase se virando quando seu mundo ficou negro.

* * *

Joyce encarou a menina sentada na frente dela, e o homem sentado ao lado desta. _Isso não está acontecendo_, ela pensou. Era um pesadelo e a qualquer minuto ela acordaria... _Não, isso não está acontecendo_. Sacudindo a cabeça em uma tentativa inútil de clarear a mente, ela engoliu em seco.

**"Mãe, diga algo".**

A voz de Buffy ressoou em seus ouvidos, mas parecia muito longe.

**"Mamãe".**

Dessa vez foi mais alto, e de algum modo, Joyce conseguiu fazer a voz funcionar.** "O que quer que eu diga? É muito para entender".**

**"Nem me diga"**, Buffy disse com um riso amargo.** "Eu surtei quando meu primeiro sentinela me contou".**

**"Quem diria"**, a voz da mãe dela estava cheia de sarcasmo. Mas então ela balançou a cabeça, e seus olhos foram até Angel.** "E como você se encaixa nisso?"**

**"Eu... hum... bem..."**

**"Angel é um vampiro, mãe"**, a caçadora disse dando um olhar a seu amado.

**"Um... vampiro"**, Joyce concordou apesar de não compreender uma palavra. Bem, ela entendia as palavras, mas ainda assim... **"Mas você não me disse que está matando vampiros?"**

**"Disse"**, Buffy respondeu com um fantasma de sorriso em seus lábios,** "mas Angel é diferente, tem uma alma, não é mau"**. Ela fez uma careta e acrescentou,** "Pelo menos não geralmente".**

**"Sra. Summers"**, Angel disse depois de um momento,** "eu sei que é muito para aceitar..."**

**"Não tem idéia"**, ela interrompeu.

**"É, bom, sim"**, o vampiro lutou para encontrar as palavras certas.** "Veja, eu fui amaldiçoado com uma alma há cerca de cem anos. Desde então eu deixei de ser um vampiro comum. Não bebo mais sangue de humanos".**

**"Mais"**, ecoou ela,** "mas você bebeu. Quer dizer, antes de conseguir sua alma?"**

**"Sim"**, ele concordou e sentiu Buffy apertar-lhe a mão. Deus, ele a amava.

**"Cem anos"**, Joyce considerou, e o olhou fatigada.** "Quantos anos tem, Angel? Angel, esse é seu nome, certo?"**

**"É"**, ele concordou de novo.** "E tenho... hum... tenho 242 anos".**

**"Ah"**, foi tudo o que Joyce conseguiu dizer.** "Bem, você é mesmo mais velho", **acrescentou então.

Outro silêncio estranho caiu sobre o aposento. Buffy e Angel trocaram olhares rápidos de vez em quando, ansiosamente esperando a mulher mais velha falar novamente. Ela o fez - depois de uns minutos - e sua voz estava muito mais calma. **"Mostre-me"**, ela disse e surpreendeu sua filha e o vampiro.

**"Mostrar-lhe o quê?" **Ele perguntou sem entender.

**"Você não parece diferente"**, ela disse a ele, apontando a seu rosto.** "Então mostre-me como um vampiro parece".**

Angel olhou-a, alarmado, então a Buffy e, quando viu-a acenar, mudou para sua cara demoníaca.

Joyce deixou escapar um engasgo, mas não tentou desviar os olhos. Com certo divertimento, o vampiro notou que ela o estava estudando. Então de repente ela acenou. **"Certo, acredito em você".**

Ele acenou e voltou a exibir o rosto humano, e Buffy perguntou,** "E?"**

Sua mãe suspirou alto.** "Bem, o que posso dizer? É óbvio que você está falando a verdade".** Ela balançou a cabeça e riu brevemente, mas ficou instantaneamente séria. **"Como eu disse, é muito para entender. Angel..." **Ela virou-se para o vampiro. **"O que você me contou semanas atrás..." **Ela parou, sentindo-se meio embaraçada de discutir a vida amorosa de sua filha. Sua filha menor de idade que estava caçando vampiros noite após noite, ela percebeu.

**"Sra. Summers, não foi exatamente comigo que a senhora falou".**

**"Não exatamente com você?" **Joyce perguntou confusa.** "Mas você estava na minha frente".**

**"Estava"**, Buffy respondeu no lugar de Angel,** "estava sim. Mas, de algum modo, não estava"**, ela tomou a mão da mãe.** "Mãe, a noite em que... bem, a noite em que Angel e eu... você sabe"**, respirou fundo,** "ela fez com que ele perdesse a alma. Ele te falou antes que era diferente por causa dela. E ele também te contou que foi amaldiçoado com ela. Bom, a maldição tinha uma cláusula que nenhum de nós conhecia. Dizia que, se experimentasse um momento de verdadeira felicidade, ele perderia sua alma. E isso aconteceu. Mas não pode mais acontecer, para a sua informação"**, ela adicionou rapidamente.

**"Está me dizendo que perdeu a alma porque você e Buffy estiveram juntos?" **Joyce perguntou com espanto na voz e, em seus olhos, sua filha viu, para sua grande surpresa, uma expressão de perplexidade.

**"Perdi"**, Angel disse suavemente e olhou a garota ao seu lado.** "Foi felicidade perfeita".**

Sem aviso, a sra. Summers tinha lágrimas nos olhos.** "Deus, isso é maravilhoso"**, ela disse, e teve de rir quando viu o olhar incrédulo da filha.** "Ah, querida. Não que ele tenha perdido sua alma, é claro, mas pensar que um homem - ou um vampiro - te ame tanto assim... É o sonho de qualquer mulher".**

**"Então a senhora não está furiosa?" **Buffy perguntou completamente boquiaberta.

**"Bem, eu não estou feliz por você ter perdido a sua virgindade com 17 anos, mas já falamos sobre isso. Então, não é um grande choque. Você o ama do mesmo modo?"**

**"Amo sim"**, a caçadora disse com honestidade.** "Muito".**

**"Bom"**, Joyce enxugou suas lágrimas e se levantou.** "Então não há nada mais a dizer. Talvez apenas uma coisa: aos 242 anos, você cresceu em uma época em que as mulheres se casavam com a idade de Buffy, certo?"**

**"Sim"**, disse Angel,** "geralmente elas se casavam".**

**"Achei que sim"**. E então outro pensamento passou por sua mente.** "E... hum... anticoncepção?"**

Buffy corou furiosamente, e Angel teria corado, se tivesse circulação.** "Sra. Summers..." **Ele começou, mas foi interrompido.

**"Joyce".**

**"Joyce"**, ele sorriu para ela.** "Sendo um vampiro, meu corpo na verdade não está mais vivo. É só o demônio que mantém minha vida. Então, eu não posso ter... quer dizer... não posso..." **Embaraçado, ele parou.

**"Eu percebo"**, ela deu para ele o primeiro sorriso genuíno.** "Bem, então que tal nós jantarmos agora e conversarmos mais um pouco? Eu suponho que sua vida foi mais que interessante e estou ansiosa para saber mais".**

Com isso, ela desapareceu na direção da cozinha. Buffy sacudiu a cabeça e então apoiou a cabeça contra o ombro de Angel.** "Não posso acreditar nisso! O que aconteceu com a minha mãe?" **Ela perguntou com uma risada.

**CAPÍTULO XIII**

**"Então Buffy foi apontada a você?" **Joyce perguntou durante a sobremesa.

**"Sim"**, confirmou Angel, tentando fazer idéia de qual era o verdadeiro sabor da musse de chocolate que ele tinha na boca agora. Com um suspiro para si mesmo, ele teve de admitir que era em vão. A comida parecia boa, tinha um aroma delicioso, mas tinha o mesmo sabor. Mas Joyce era mãe de Buffy e, por isso, uma pessoa importante na vida de ambos, e ele tinha de reconhecer que gostava dela. Então, sorriu e disse,** "Isso está fantástico"**, porque ele tinha certeza que estava.

**"Obrigada"**, a sra. Summers retribuiu o sorriso, então sacudiu de leve a cabeça.** "Ainda não posso acreditar que o bibliotecário, sr. Giles, é parte disso tudo"**, ela fez um gesto com a mão e a colher.** "Não admira que ele ficou tão preocupado no hospital, quando sua criadora?" **ela deu um olhar questionador a Angel e, quando o viu confirmar, prosseguiu,** "sua criadora, Darla, me mordeu". **Ela estremeceu.** "Deus, uma vampira me mordeu e eu nunca soube. Será que alguém pode ser mais distraído?" **Com outra sacudidela de sua cabeça, ela tomou um golinho de seu café.

**"A senhora não faz idéia"**, Buffy disse e olhou para Angel por um momento, e então de volta para a mãe.** "Pense na quantidade de pessoas que cresceu aqui. É de se pensar que eles teriam notado a extraordinária taxa de mortalidade, mas é muito mais fácil viver em constante negação".**

**"Não seja tão dura com eles"**, o vampiro recostou-se em sua cadeira.** "As pessoas tendem a negar as coisas que não querem ver. Se eles aceitassem que vampiros existem, viveriam em pânico constante".**

**"Tá, tá"**, a caçadora disse com um aceno.** "Ainda assim..." **Ela raspou o resto da musse com a colher e a lambeu para limpá-la. O gesto foi incrivelmente erótico para Angel, e ele rapidamente desviou os olhos. Ele duvidava que uma dureza visível em suas calças seria um ponto positivo no livro de Joyce para ele. Ela podia saber que ele e a filha dela eram íntimos, mas uma prova visível era outra coisa.

**"Como é estar vivo por tanto tempo?" **A sra. Summers perguntou depois de um curto silêncio.

**"Bem"**, começou o vampiro, mas eles foram interrompidos por uma batida frenética na porta. Os três à mesa trocaram olhares curtos, e então Buffy foi abri-la, apenas para ficar cara a cara com Willow, que quase tropeçou nas próprias palavras.

**"Giles... a biblioteca está revirada"**, ela estava respirando pesadamente, e o suor corria por sua testa; Xander estava atrás dela, com a mesma aparência.

**"Acalme-se, Will"**, Buffy agarrou o braço da amiga e a puxou para dentro. Xander seguiu por si mesmo. Quando viu Angel saindo da sala, ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

**"Jantar em família, pelo jeito"**, a voz dele estava carregada de sarcasmo, mas foi calado pelo olhar mortal que sua amiga de infância lhe deu.

**"Essa não é a hora para seu comportamento infantil"**, a ruiva sibilou a ele, **"Buffy"**, ela voltou-se à caçadora, e também incluiu Angel,** "fomos à biblioteca. Tudo está revirado, os livros por todos os lugares, e então encontramos isso".**

Ela remexeu no bolso de sua calça, e apresentou os óculos de Giles, que estavam quebrados.** "Algo terrível aconteceu. Ah"**, ela fitou o garoto atrás dela,** "e Xander encontrou algo".**

Sem hesitação, ele abriu a mão e, na palma desta, eles viram um broche. Era de prata e meio antigo, e à vista disto os olhos de Angel se arregalaram. Ele tomou a mão de Buffy. **"Isso é de Drusilla".**

O olhar dela voou para ele.** "Tem certeza?"**

**"Claro que tenho"**, ele respondeu, já pegando seu casaco.** "Spike está com Giles"**, ele disse enquanto o colocava sobre os ombros.

**"Olá, Willow, olá, Xander"**, Joyce entrou na sala também.

**"Sra. Summers"**, a jovem bruxa nervosamente fitou Buffy, que sorriu.

**"Mamãe agora sabe de tudo"**, ela disse e sorriu para a mãe.

**"OH! Ah, bom!" **Willow deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio.** "O que vamos fazer agora?" **ela perguntou.

**"Vamos à mansão, os espancamos, resgatamos Giles, e aí podemos comer o resto da deliciosa musse da mamãe"**. Ela já estava a meio caminho das escadas para pegar seus acessórios de caçada quando a voz de Angel a parou.

**"Buffy, você acha mesmo que eles ainda estão na mansão?"**

**"Hum..." **Ela sorriu meio constrangida.** "Agora que você diz isso, não".**

**"Precisamos nos dividir em grupos"**, ele disse, olhando os adolescentes humanos. **"Willow, você vem comigo; Xander irá com Buffy. Nos encontramos aqui de novo em uma hora"**. Capturando o olhar da namorada, ele acrescentou,** "E nada de ataques por sua conta. Você não pode lidar com eles assim. Nós temos que nos encontrar aqui de novo e ir juntos. Não esqueça".**

A caçadora deu a ele um sorriso, antes de correr escada acima e gritar por cima do ombro, **"Eu também te amo".**

Sorrindo apesar da situação, Angel sacudiu a cabeça e capturou o olhar de Joyce. Para seu grande alívio, ela estava sorrindo. Estava quase se virando e saindo da casa quando sentiu a mão dela em seu braço.** "Estou mesmo feliz por você estar aqui para cuidar dela"**, ela disse e lhe deu um rápido aperto. Então, se virou e voltou à sala.

**"Venha, Willow"**, ele disse à ruiva, e estava feliz por ser um vampiro, porque, se fosse humano, ele teria corado furiosamente.

**CAPÍTULO XIV**

A primeira coisa que Giles percebeu quando recuperou a consciência foi o fato de que suas mãos estavam amarradas, e estava sentado em uma cadeira em algum lugar escuro. Gemendo por causa da terrível enxaqueca, tentou lembrar do que havia acontecido a ele. Houvera um ruído e aí... Nada. Deus, sua cabeça doía. A última vez que ele podia lembrar de uma dor de cabeça assim fora por uma noitada com Ethan Rayne há vinte anos, depois de magia negra e muito vinho tinto. Mas ele era mais novo então, e tinha certeza que não estivera bebendo na noite passada. Ou nessa noite... Que horas eram, mesmo?

Ele tentou ver algo, mas estava tão escuro onde quer que ele estivesse, que ele não podia ver uma única coisa. _Certo_, ele disse a si mesmo,_ se você não pode ver, tente ouvir ou sentir_.

Bem, sentir estava fora de questão, com as mãos presas atrás das costas, os dedos amortecidos dos nós. Isso deixava as orelhas, e ele tentou concentrar-se nos ruídos. Depois de um momento, ele pôde ouvir vozes, uma masculina, mandona, e... isso era choramingos? Era uma suave voz feminina, parecia quase irreal e soava meio... confusa?

A realização o atingiu como um raio. Drusilla. Quem mais teria uma razão para seqüestrá-lo, que Spike e sua amante ensandecida? Ele também sabia a razão. Eles tentariam despertar Acathla, e precisavam da informação que apenas ele poderia lhes dar. Provavelmente iriam torturá-lo. _Bem, que torturem_, ele pensou. Ele não tinha sido chamado de Estripador por nada, eles certamente aprenderiam umas coisinhas sobre o inglês formal, considerou ele.

No mesmo momento, uma porta se abriu, e luz inundou o quarto. E então ele ouviu a suave voz feminina.** "Veja, Srta. Edith, nosso convidado está bem acordado".**

* * *

**"Onde está Xander?" **Perguntou Angel quando Buffy entrou pela porta uma hora depois.

**"Espero que de volta logo"**, ela replicou, e respirou fundo.** "Encontramos Cordy no caminho, e nos separamos. Eles foram juntos, e eu fiquei sozinha. A fábrica foi um beco sem saída"**, ela disse com um traço de frustração na voz.

**"Aonde você os mandou?"**

**"Às cavernas"**, Buffy fitou Willow.** "Concluo que também não encontraram nada".**

**"Nada"**, disse Angel, e balançou a cabeça.** "Sua mãe está fazendo chocolate quente. Tudo o que podemos fazer é esperar por Xander e Cordélia"**. Quando viu lágrimas nos olhos da caçadora, a puxou para si.** "Vamos encontrá-lo, amor. Eu prometo".**

**"Vamos, sim"**, disse Willow com um aceno firme, apesar de estar tudo menos otimista no momento.

Eles se viraram quando a campainha tocou e, segundos mais tarde, os scoobies restantes invadiram a casa.** "Eles estão nas cavernas"**, Cordy os informou.** "E eles têm uma figura de pedra muito, muito feia... posso dizer ecaaaaaa... meu Deus, eles não tinham espelhos na Idade Média? Como alguém pode querer ter aquele visual?" **Tagarelou ela.

**"Cordélia"**, Angel interrompeu-a e, quando tinha a atenção dela, pediu,** "podemos nos focar nos fatos, por favor?"**

**"Tem uns vinte vampiros, talvez mais"**, completou Xander, lançando um olhar à sua namorada.** "Spike e Drusilla também estavam lá. Eu não vi Giles, mas Spike estava lendo um livro que provavelmente ele roubou da biblioteca. Então eu diria que é o fim da linha. Giles está lá".**

**"Então sabemos que eles estão lá embaixo"**, Buffy suspirou e se aconchegou no peito de Angel.** "Ótimo, simplesmente ótimo! Esse é provavelmente o pior lugar. Nada de luz do dia, nada de janelas. E eu pensei que podíamos atacá-los com dia claro"**, ela suspirou.** "Mais, eles podem guardar as entradas com facilidade".**

**"Hmm... Gente?" **Quando todos a olharam, Willow prosseguiu,** "Também temos o problema de Acathla. Ainda não sabemos como combatê-lo quando for ativado".**

**"Não estava ativo quando o vimos"**, disse Xander.

**"Mas agora pode estar"**, relembrou a ruiva.

**"Tem razão, Will"**, a caçadora virou-se e fitou seu namorado.** "Que inferno vamos fazer?"**

**"Eu..." **Começou Angel, mas foi interrompido quando a campainha tocou de novo. Willow virou-se e abriu a porta. Diante deles, estava um homem bem pequeno com roupas horríveis e, em sua mão direita, ele segurava uma espada.

**CAPÍTULO XV**

**"Whistler!" **Exclamou Angel, e fitou o demônio na soleira. (NT: 'Assobiador' na dublagem. TOSCO!)

Quatro pares de olhos viraram-se para o vampiro, uma única pergunta neles.

**"Angel, meu chapa"**, Whistler sorriu e entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si.** "Que bom vê-lo outra vez, e tão... melhorado".**

**"Não posso dizer o mesmo"**, o vampiro ergueu uma sobrancelha e fitou o demônio, que ainda usava seu velho chapéu e as roupas engraçadas.

**"Deus, você ficou preso nos anos cinqüenta?" **Cordélia virou os olhos.** "Onde você cresceu"**, ela disse balançando a cabeça,** "em outro planeta?"**

Whistler sorriu para ela.** "Algo assim. Quem é a rainha?" **Ele fitou Angel.

**"O que você quer?" **o vampiro perguntou em vez de responder.

**"Olha só"**, o demônio sacudiu a cabeça,** "não precisa ser hostil".**

**"Whistler"**, suspirou Angel,** "quando quer que eu te vi, sempre eram más notícias".**

O demônio arqueou uma sobrancelha e fitou Buffy.** "Sempre?" **Perguntou ele.

**"Certo, não sempre, mas na maioria das vezes, e você é mais que irritante. Então, o que vai ser hoje?" **O vampiro estava perdendo a paciência lentamente.

**"Alguém poderia nos contar o que está acontecendo?" **Buffy perguntou irritada, seus olhos indo de um homem ao outro, que obviamente se conheciam bem. E, de algum modo, ela reconhecia o nome Whistler.

Com um pesado suspiro, Angel disse,** "Buffy, este é Whistler. Ele é um demônio bom, ou isso ele diz. Whistler, estes são Buffy, Xander, Willow e Cordélia".**

**"Prazer em conhecê-los"**, o demônio fez uma pequena mesura, e então olhou ao redor. **"Ouvi dizer que vocês estão tendo alguns problemas com um cara feio chamado Acathla".**

**"O que você sabe sobre Acathla?" **A caçadora o observava por olhos estreitos. Quem diabos era esse cara?

**"Nosso chapa aqui, Angel, está destinado a enfrentar o demônio"**, ele disse depois de um momento de silêncio.

**"Com licença"**, o vampiro deu um passo para perto do demônio,** "pode repetir isso?"**

**"É o seu destino, meu amigo. Você estava destinado a ajudar a combatê-lo. Nós quase pensamos que não iria acontecer"**, ele rolou os olhos.** "Quando a mostrei a você, nenhum de nós poderia saber que vocês seriam incapazes de manterem as mãos longe um do outro".**

**"Obrigada, eu precisava mesmo da vista"**, Cordélia resmungou.

Porém Whistler a ouviu.** "Prazer meu, Vossa Majestade"**, ele provocou de bom humor. **"Bem"**, prosseguiu,** "agora que você voltou ao seu caminho, esperamos que tudo vá como o planejado".**

**"Quem diabos é 'nós'?" **Exigiu Buffy, perfurando Whistler com seu olhar. Irritação não resumia mais o que sentia. Estava furiosa com a atitude misteriosa do demônio. Ela agora lembrava que Whistler fora o demônio que encontrara Angel nas ruas. Não era de admirar que seu amante vampiro tinha se tornado um mestre nas mensagens misteriosas.

**"Nós?" **O demônio olhou para ela, e então para a espada.** "Não importa, minha bela. Vamos dizer que existem uns poderes maiores, que estão observando você e ele" **Ele apontou Angel.** "Eu lhes trouxe isso"**, ergueu a espada no ar.** "Esta foi a espada que foi usada para derrotar Acathla da outra vez. Pode ajudar dessa vez também".**

**CAPÍTULO XVI**

Buffy fitou a espada que Whistler ainda segurava na mão.** "E vai matar o demônio?" **Ela perguntou duvidosamente.

**"Não"**, Whistler sacudiu a cabeça e sorriu quando viu a caçadora rolar os olhos de irritação. Angel, por sua vez, parecia pronto para desmembrá-lo e, apesar de saber que o vampiro tinha uma alma, o demônio decidiu não arriscar muito. **"Mas você pode usá-la para jogá-lo na dimensão demoníaca definitivamente assim que o vórtice se abrir".**

**"Huh?" **Buffy arqueou uma sobrancelha.** "Então a gente senta aqui e espera o vórtice - que supostamente vai engolir o mundo inteiro no inferno - se abrir. Alguém mais acha que esse plano é uma droga?" **Ela olhou ao redor e finalmente capturou o olhar de Angel.

**"Ela tem razão"**, o vampiro fitou o demônio.** "Isso é muito perigoso. Não podemos arriscar que o vórtice seja aberto para começar".**

**"Não tem outra saída, meu chapa"**, Whistler baixou a cabeça ao ver que Joyce tinha se juntado ao grupinho.** "Boa noite, sra. Summers".**

**"Olá"**, Joyce tinha escutado apenas a partes da história, mas de repente percebeu que ouvir as histórias de Buffy e Angel sobre caçada era uma coisa, falar de um Armageddon era outra. **"Vocês não estão falando _daquele_ inferno, certo?" **Ela perguntou, os olhos preocupados pousados na filha.

**"Temo que estamos"**, Angel respondeu colocando uma mão reconfortante no braço dela - o que fez Xander erguer uma sobrancelha.

**"Não acredito nisso. Dias atrás, o cara estava correndo por aí chupando o sangue das pessoas, e hoje ele é como o genro mandado do céu"**, ele resmungou, ganhando um olhar de 'Diga-Isso-Alto-E-Você-Morreu' de Willow e Buffy; e mesmo Cordélia parecia não gostar de sua atitude. _Será que todas as garotas são idiotas_, discutiu com si mesmo, _ou estão gamando pelo tipo culpado, sanguessuga? _O que Angel tinha que ele não tinha? _Muitas coisas,_ ele tinha que admitir, e decidiu a hora ou o lugar para provocação comum.

**"V-vocês não podem estar falando sério"**, gaguejou Joyce, com olhos arregalados de medo e uma mão agarrada ao braço da filha, apertando-o com força.** "E você tem que ir?" **Ela perguntou a Buffy, quase desesperada.

**"Sim"**, confirmou a loira.** "É meu dever. Mas não se preocupe, não é a primeira vez, e Angel e meus amigos estão comigo. Já passamos por algo assim antes e vamos passar de novo".**

**"Quer... quer dizer que já houve mais disso?"**

**"Claro"**, assegurou-lhe Willow.** "Salvação do mundo em base regular, somos nós!"**

**"É, nós nos fortalecemos cara a cara com o perigo"**, acrescentou Xander, e todos os outros voltaram-se para ele.** "O quê? Nós fazemos isso. Nos fortalecemos"**. Então ele sorriu sem graça.** "Isso quando não corremos o mais rápido possível".**

Sacudindo a cabeça, Angel virou-se para Whistler. **"Certo, então está nos dizendo que temos que esperar até que o vórtice esteja abrindo e então atirar a espada nele?"**

**"Não exatamente, não"**, replicou Whistler.

**"Deus, alguém pode matar esse sujeito!" **Cordélia estava farta.** "Posso dizer que você é muito irritante? Escuta, parceiro, só nos diga o que é que temos que fazer e deixe de mistério. Já temos tudo o que podemos agüentar"**, acrescentou ela com um olhar rápido a Angel.

**"Como deseja, vossa majestade"**, o demônio disse com um sorriso.** "Certo, crianças, vocês têm que enfiar isso na criatura que abrir o vórtice, e este a engolirá junto com o demônio. A estátua ficará, mas a essência do demônio vai para o inferno e não poderá mais voltar - nunca".**

**"E como devemos saber quem o abriu?"**

**"Que tal observarem?" **Whistler sugeriu.

**"Ah, maravilha"**, Buffy virou os olhos.** "Invadir as cavernas por um Armageddon vampiricamente induzido ao vivo. Era assim que eu planejei passar a minha noite. Mas você esqueceu de um fato importante. Há ainda Giles a considerar. Não podemos sentar e assistir enquanto ele está sendo provavelmente torturado. De jeito nenhum".**

**"Agora escute, menina, é do destino do mundo que estamos falando"**, o demônio tentou argumentar.

**"De jeito nenhum!" **Gritou a caçadora, e lançou-lhe um olhar irritado; então, arrancou a espada dele e saiu da casa.

**"Angel, meu chapa..." **Começou Whistler, mas o vampiro sacudiu a cabeça e seguiu sua namorada noite adentro.

**CAPÍTULO XVII**

Willow, Cordélia e Xander quase tiveram que correr para acompanhar o passo da caçadora e do vampiro, que lideravam a tropa. Eram três adolescentes comuns ajudando a salvar o mundo.

_Falando de coisas estranhas..._ Pensou Willow, e olhou rapidamente para Cordélia e Xander ao lado dela, que estavam de mãos dadas o tempo todo. Ela sentia falta de Oz esta noite, mas o quieto lobisomem viajara para o norte numa turnê com os Dingoes e, assim, ela tinha que passar por isso sozinha. _Bem, não sozinha_, corrigiu ela, mas, ao olhar ao redor, percebeu que era a única a não ter um namorado com ela esta noite.

O relacionamento dela com Oz era muito novo, assim como o de Cordy com Xander, ela tinha de admitir. Nunca, em seus sonhos mais loucos, ela tinha esperado que seu amigo de infância e a animadora de torcida se tornassem um casal, mas essa era a Boca do Inferno e coisas mais estranhas já tinham acontecido.

Seu olhar foi até Buffy e Angel, que caminhavam em silêncio, sem se tocarem, mas pareciam ligados por um tipo de elo invisível, que ninguém podia tocar e apenas pessoas atentas podiam sentir. Willow sempre o sentira. Ela nunca esqueceria da chama nos olhos de Buffy quando ela falava sobre ele, logo depois de tê-lo encontrado pela primeira vez. A conexão estivera lá desde o começo; um vampiro e uma caçadora, inimigos mortais; eles tinham passado por um caminho difícil, mas nunca tinham perdido a fé um no outro. Buffy nunca tinha vacilado em sua afeição; nem mesmo Angelus tinha mudado seus sentimentos. Ela se sentira solitária, com saudades de Angel, mas nunca o acusara. Willow perguntou-se se eles já haviam conversado sobre esses tempos. Mas as lembranças ainda estavam recentes e, com Acathla nas mãos de Spike e Drusilla, não houvera muito tempo para outra coisa.

E agora Giles fora seqüestrado. O coração da ruiva preocupava-se com ele. Ele tinha sofrido tanto com a perda de Jenny, e vendo Buffy, a quem ele amava como se fosse sua própria filha, sofrendo terrivelmente. E agora isso. Willow apenas esperava que ele se segurasse.

Suas divagações foram interrompidas quando Buffy parou de repente, e a jovem bruxa notou que eles estavam na frente do apartamento de Angel; a entrada do sistema de esgotos era logo oposta a ele.** "Escutem"**, a caçadora virou-se e estudou seus amigos. Adolescentes sem super poderes, mas que sempre estavam lá para ajudar quando era necessário. _Alguém podia desejar amigos melhores?_, perguntou-se Buffy.** "A luta é só para Angel e eu. Entendido? Se"**, ela deixou seu olhar passear de um rosto para o próximo,** "for necessário lutar, não enfrentem um vampiro sozinhos. Façam-o juntos. Quando encontrarmos Giles, vocês o levam para fora. Não nos esperem"**. Trocando um rápido olhar com seu amado, ela o viu concordar.

**"Mas como vocês vão enfrentar mais de vinte vampiros, só os dois?" **Perguntou Willow.

**"Muito melhor se não tivermos que nos preocupar com vocês"**, disse Buffy.** "Giles é a sua prioridade. Angel e eu vamos tomar conta de Acathla"**, ela fitou a espada que segurava e a entregou a seu amado.** "Você ouviu o que Whistler disse, é você quem deve fazer isso".**

O vampiro concordou outra vez.** "Cuidem um do outro"**, disse ele aos adolescentes. **"Não se percam de vista. Fiquem juntos".**

**"Desde quando ele se tornou o comandante por aqui?" **O olhar furioso de Xander estava em Angel. Os outros podiam aceitá-lo de volta sem reservas, mas ele não conseguia fazê-lo. Desde quando Jesse fora transformado, ele odiava vampiros mais que tudo, e ainda mais Angel por destruir qualquer chance que ele pudesse ter tido com Buffy.

**"Agora não, Xand"**, alertou-o a caçadora.** "Você sabe que Angel está certo, e eu não aceitarei isso. No momento em que fomos lá para baixo, precisamos confiar um no outro. Ou você controla seus hormônios e emoções ou fica aqui. O que vai ser?"**

Quatro pares de olhos repousaram nele, e ele engoliu desconfortavelmente.** "Claro que vou com vocês"**, ele quase sussurrou.

**"Bom"**, o tom de Buffy não deixava espaço para mais brigas.** "Então vamos. Spike vai aprender o que significa mexer comigo".**

**CAPÍTULO XVIII**

Da última vez em que Xander descera o sistema de esgotos, ele e Angel estavam a caminho de salvar Buffy e, felizmente, tinham sido bem-sucedidos. Depois de tudo que Angelus tinha provocado em Sunnydale, era duro para o garoto acreditar que ele estava de novo com o vampiro.

Buffy e Angel lideravam o grupo; todos tentavam se mover tão quietamente possível, e ninguém disse uma palavra até que eles chegaram a uma bifurcação. Lá, eles pararam, e vampiro e caçadora se entreolharam.

**"Prometa que vai ser cuidadosa"**, disse Angel urgentemente, e tomou a mão de Buffy.

**"Eu vou ser. Prometa o mesmo"**, ela replicou com um sorriso duro.

**"Eu vou ser"**. Agora ele também sorria.

Respirando um beijo rápido nos lábios dele, a caçadora voltou-se, ignorando Xander rolando os olhos e Cordélia parecendo irritada.** "Certo, gente, sejam cuidadosos. Como dissemos antes, a luta séria é apenas para Angel e para mim. Giles é a sua prioridade. Tentem tirá-lo de lá tão logo for possível. E, mas uma coisa, nada mais de conversa a partir daqui".**

Angel concordou.** "Vamos nos dividir em dois grupos. Willow e Cordélia vêm comigo; Xander, você vai com Buffy. Estas são as duas entradas para a caverna principal, e é melhor invadi-la dos dois lados"**. Quando viu os adolescentes concordando, ele voltou-se para a namorada, que apertou sua mão pela última vez.

* * *

Buffy trocou um olhar surpreso com Xander assim que eles chegaram à entrada deles da caverna. Tinham esperado guardas, mas não havia... nada. A caçadora não sabia se devia ficar satisfeita com isso ou não. Parecia fácil demais. No momento que eles espiaram na área principal, eles souberam o porquê.

Giles estava amarrado a uma cadeira no centro. Todos os vampiros estavam ao redor dele; no meio deles, estava Spike, que batia impacientemente na própria coxa. Drusilla, por sua vez, estava ajoelhada diante do sentinela, movendo as mãos na frente do rosto dele, olhando intensamente em seus olhos, enquanto seus lábios se moviam. Mas ela estava sussurrando, e estava longe demais para Buffy entender as palavras.

A alguma distância, ela viu a figura pétrea do demônio com a espada no lugar. Rapidamente ela fitou a espada que Whistler dera a ela, e que ela ainda segurava com força.

Giles estava sangrando por várias feridas, e os dedos de sua mão direita estavam torcidos em ângulos estranhos. Buffy controlou o engasgo de choque no último segundo possível; então, seu olhar foi capturado pelo fato de que Giles começava a sorrir... alegremente. A próxima coisa que eles viram foi Drusilla beijando o sentinela, e os olhos de Buffy se arregalaram. Olhando para seu lado, ela viu Xander erguendo os ombros inutilmente. O que estava acontecendo ali?

Quando Drusilla não demonstrou intenção de desfazer o beijo (na verdade, até parecia que ela estava gostando), a paciência de Spike se esgotou.** "Já chega, gatinha"**, sibilou ele, e puxou-a asperamente para longe.** "Sabemos de tudo que precisamos saber".**

**"Sabemos sim"**, concordou ela com um aceno, e sorriu. Jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou, e Spike ficou encantado, por um momento, pela beleza dela. Ela era sua princesa das trevas, a mulher com quem ele passaria a eternidade. Era dado que a eternidade no inferno não era a idéia dele de diversão. Ele gostava de viver na Terra, perseguindo sua presa, bebendo de humanos e, finalmente, matando-os; e gostava de muitas outras coisas, como uma cerveja de vez em quando, um copo de uísque...

Ele se perguntou por que diabos estava fazendo aquilo. Mas então ouviu a risada de Drusilla e soube. Faria de tudo para fazê-la feliz.

**"Quem diria, Spike"**, ela sorriu para ele.** "_Eu_ sou a eleita. Sou eu quem vai reviver esse demônio magnífico"**. Toda a loucura parecia desaparecida dos olhos dela. Com um rápido movimento, ela mostrou uma faca e cortou a pele da palma.

O olhar de Buffy foi a Angel, quem ela vira há algum tempo na outra entrada. Sabendo como ele se sentia por Drusilla, ela não tinha certeza como ele aceitaria essas notícias. Mas estava escuro demais para ela ver a expressão nos olhos dele, principalmente a tal distância.

No momento em que Drusilla virou-se para o demônio, Angel deixou seu esconderijo e entrou no principal espaço, sinalizando a Willow e Cordélia que ficassem escondidas mais um tempo. Spike instantaneamente virou-se.** "Fruta, posso ver que o cãozinho está de volta".**

**"Spike"**, o vampiro moreno baixou um pouco a cabeça.** "Nunca pensei que você gostasse do inferno".**

Seu descendente deu de ombros.** "O que eu posso dizer? Tudo o que a dona do meu coração quiser".**

Angel suspirou.** "Achei que você fosse dizer isso"**. E, sem aviso, seu punho conectou-se com a mandíbula de Spike. Era o sinal para Buffy invadir, com Xander atrás. Os vampiros reunidos começaram a gritar e, logo, a caçadora estava matando vampiros por todos os lados. Enquanto lutava com Spike, Angel matou alguns dos capangas que tentaram se meter entre eles. Um deles, o próprio Spike matou por acidente.

Cordélia, Willow e Xander fizeram seu melhor para ajudar por uns tempos, até ouvirem o grito de Angel.** "Levem Giles!" **Ordenou ele, fitando o sentinela quase inconsciente. **"Agora!" **Surpreendentemente, eles obedeceram instantaneamente e, apenas segundos depois, Cordélia e Willow desapareceram por uma das saídas com Giles entre elas.

O punho de Angel acertou de novo o rosto de Spike, e o vampiro loiro tropeçou para trás. **"Você melhorou, chapa"**, rosnou ele, e acertou um chute no estômago de seu ascendente. Angel bufou, mas não caiu, e atacou de novo.

Buffy tinha um vampiro em cada braço e lutava, quando um deles se desfez em cinzas, e um sorridente Xander estava lá, de estaca na mão.** "Obrigada"**, deu a ele um sorriso rápido, apenas para gritar,** "Abaixa!" **quando outro vampiro cortou o ar. A caçadora (que matara o segundo vampiro facilmente) se afastou rolando e, ao levantar, decapitou o novo vampiro com a espada que ainda segurava.

Estavam todos ocupados, e nenhum deles notou Drusilla, que agora estava de pé diante de Acathla. O sangue pingava da mão que esticou-se e tocou a espada que saía do peito da estátua. No momento em que a mão dela a tocou, a espada começou a brilhar.

**"Não, Dru, não!" **Gritou Angel, vendo isso com o canto de seu olho. Spike soltou seu ascendente e virou-se para ver sua namorada puxando lentamente a espada do demônio, com um sorriso brilhante em seu rosto. Para ele, ela estava mais bela do que nunca.

Ela estendeu os braços e disse,** "Venha, leve-nos a todos!"**

No momento seguinte, a boca do demônio abriu-se e um pequeno vórtice começou a se formar na frente dele. Ainda sorrindo, com a espada na mão sanguinolenta, Dru se virou e fitou os outros na caverna. Ninguém estava mais lutando. Alguns dos vampiros fugiram; outros, incluindo Spike, fitavam o vórtice crescente com fascínio.** "Eu fiz, eu fiz!" **Drusilla repetia várias vezes, dando pulinhos. Um soco bem dado na cabeça do vampiro loiro o nocauteou por um momento.

**"Me dê a espada".**

Buffy virou a cabeça e viu o namorado, que estendia a mão para ela e apontava a espada que ela segurava.

**"Não"**, ela sacudiu a cabeça.** "Angel, deixa que eu faço"**, replicou, não querendo que ele mesmo o fizesse.

**"Você ouviu o que Whistler disse"**, foi a resposta dele.** "Por favor, Buffy".**

Lutando contra as lágrimas em seus olhos, ela deu a ele a espada e engoliu em seco. **"Angel"**, disse roucamente.

**"Vai ficar tudo bem"**, ele tentou assegurar-lhe, mas o tremor em sua mão quando tomou a espada dela dizia outra coisa. Respirando fundo, ele virou-se e foi até onde Drusilla ainda estava.** "Oi, Dru".**

**"Angel"**, sorriu-lhe ela, aproximando-se e tocando-lhe a bochecha.** "Meu Angel, você voltou. Você sempre volta para mim".**

Buffy cerrou as mãos até que as unhas estavam perfurando a pele.** "Me desculpe"**, ela ouviu Angel sussurrar e então, com um movimento fluido, ele empurrou a espada pelo peito dela, dentro do demônio. Uma luz apareceu e, depois de segundos, a ensandecida vampira se fora. A figura de pedra ficou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Depois, eles ouviram um grito desumano e, quando procuraram por Spike, o vampiro havia desaparecido.

Angel ainda estava no mesmo lugar, com o corpo todo tremendo. De repente, ele estava convulsionando. Buffy empurrou Xander na direção da saída.** "Vá, procure por Cordélia e Willow"**, ordenou ela, não querendo que ele visse Angel tão arrasado. Então, dirigiu-se a seu namorado e começou a acariciar suas costas.** "Tá tudo bem, Angel"**, sussurrou. **"Tá tudo bem".**

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, ele se virou e a olhou nos olhos. Ela pôde ver as lágrimas e uma dor insuportável nos dele. Não tinha certeza se seria capaz de, um dia, entender o que isto tinha significado para ele.** "Vai ficar tudo bem"**, disse ela, e o tocou no braço.

**"Espero que sim"**, replicou ele roucamente.** "Porque eu fiz isso a ela, Buffy. Eu a transformei no que ela era, e agora também tive que matá-la".**

**"Sinto muito"**, disse ela com lágrimas nos olhos.** "Devia ter deixado que eu fizesse".**

**"Não"**, disse ele, enxugando gentilmente uma lágrima que tinha caído pela bochecha dela.** "Eu sei que você queria fazê-lo por mim. Mas eu estava destinado a lidar com Acathla, e eu lidei".**

E então ela estava nos braços dele, apertando-o contra si. Ambos tremiam, e assim ficaram por muito tempo.

Buffy foi a primeira a se afastar.** "É melhor irmos lá para cima"**, sugeriu ela, e olhou ao redor.** "Parece que só estamos nós aqui".**

Ela sentiu Angel acenar contra seu pescoço, e o ouviu respirar instavelmente. **"Certo"**, disse ele depois de um momento.** "Devíamos também dar uma olhada nos outros e em Giles".**

**"É"**, concordou ela, e estava quase se virando, mas parou de novo.** "Você tá melhor agora?"**

**"Não na verdade"**, replicou ele honestamente. **"Mas temos que continuar vivendo".**

**CAPÍTULO XIX**

Os dois encontraram os outros na saída superior, na cripta onde Buffy tinha conhecido Darla e onde Angel tinha contado a ela seu nome. Havia tantas lembranças naquela pequena cripta, mas não havia tempo para relembrá-la. Quando Angel e Buffy chegaram, encontraram Giles ainda com Cordélia, Willow e Xander; agora mais consciente, ele esperava impacientemente por sua caçadora.

**"Buffy!" **Exclamou ele.** "Angel"**, acrescentou depois de um momento.** "Estão ambos bem? O que houve com Acathla? Spike? Drusilla?"**

Tomando a mão de seu amado, a caçadora replicou,** "Graças a Angel, Acathla se foi e levou Drusilla com ele. Estamos bem. Não sei de Spike, ele desapareceu. Mas, Giles, isso não é importante, antes de tudo temos que levá-lo ao hospital".**

**"Eu já estou melhor"**, disse o sentinela, mas estremeceu no mesmo momento.

**"Pude ver isso"**, Buffy disse-lhe sarcasticamente.

**"Que tal eu levá-lo ao hospital?" **Ofereceu-se Cordélia.** "Posso ir pegar o carro bem ali. Não vai demorar muito".**

**"Obrigada"**, a caçadora deu a ela um sorriso grato.

A rainha de maio acenou, então se virou e foi pegar o carro.** "Vou com eles"**, disse Xander depois de um momento.** "O resto de vocês pode ir para a cama".**

**"Sim, essa é uma boa idéia"**, concordou Giles.** "Buffy, você parece completamente exausta. Angel?" **Ele fitou o vampiro inquisitivamente.

**"Eu estou bem"**, disse ele, e fez um gesto distraído.

**"Não está, não"**, Buffy disse com firmeza,** "mas vai ficar".**

Eles todos esperaram até Cordélia voltar com seu carro e, depois de se despedirem de Willow, Buffy puxou Angel na direção de sua casa.** "Vamos para casa - minha casa. Minha mãe nos espera mesmo"**. Ele hesitou por um momento, mas ela sacudiu a cabeça com firmeza.** "De jeito nenhum, Angel, de jeito nenhum vou deixá-lo sozinho esta noite".**

Concordando lentamente, ele a seguiu. Eles foram recebidos por uma ansiosa Joyce que - é claro - não tinha sido capaz de dormir.

**"Querida"**, ela abraçou a filha instantaneamente.** "Vocês estão bem?" **Perguntou, e olhou por cima do ombro de Buffy para Angel, que estava um pouco afastado, evitando seus olhos.

**"Eu estou bem"**, assegurou-lhe a caçadora. **"O mundo está a salvo de novo"**, acrescentou e forçou um sorriso radiante.

**"E ele?" **A mãe dela perguntou, e novamente seus olhos vagaram até o vampiro que parecia alheio, completamente diferente do homem comunicativo que ela conhecera horas antes.

**"Ele teve uma noite difícil"**, Buffy replicou simplesmente, sem querer explicar qualquer coisa no momento.** "Mãe, ele vai dormir aqui esta noite"**, disse ela, de um modo que não deixou espaço para protestos; por isso, Joyce apenas acenou.

**"Tudo bem. Vejo você de manhã, querida"**, disse ela.** "Te amo. Boa noite. Boa noite, Angel".**

**"Também te amo, mãe, durma bem".**

**"Boa noite, Joyce"**, Angel conseguiu dizer, mas não ergueu os olhos.

Depois de sua mãe ter desaparecido em seu quarto, Buffy apenas tomou o braço de seu amado outra vez e o puxou consigo. Ele a seguiu sem resistência; parecia completamente drenado, e a caçadora podia apenas tentar entender o quão duras as últimas horas tinham sido para ele.

Em seu quarto, ela removeu a camisa de Angel, os sapatos, meias e, finalmente, as calças dele, e gentilmente empurrou-o para a cama. Ele ainda parecia estar em profundo choque. Eles não disseram uma palavra e, tirando as próprias roupas, Buffy apenas aninhou-se nele, puxando as cobertas sobre ambos.

Ele ficou deitado, rígido, entre os braços dela e então, depois de alguns minutos, todo seu corpo começou a tremer; e ela podia senti-lo lutando por controle, mas foi em vão. Depois de mais cinco minutos, ele desmoronou nos braços dela e começou a chorar. Lágrimas pesadas, frias correram por suas faces, e ela apenas o amparou, acariciando sua cabeça e costas, sussurrando palavras sem sentido de conforto em seu ouvido.

Ele continuou chorando nos braços dela até que o sono o engoliu.

* * *

Quando Buffy acordou na manhã seguinte, o relógio já apontava 11 da manhã. Angel ainda estava adormecido nos braços dela, e ela gentilmente roçou os lábios em sua testa. Ele sofrera de pesadelos horríveis e acordara deles com os olhos cheios de pânico, ofegando pesadamente, até mesmo gritando de vez em quando.

A caçadora não fora capaz de controlar as próprias lágrimas enquanto o abraçava. Ele parecera muito desesperado e indefeso, mas tinha se agarrado a ela como se ela fosse sua tábua de salvação.

Os pesadelos haviam diminuído pela manhã e, desde que o sol tinha nascido lá fora, tinham desaparecido. Agora ele estava dormindo tranqüilamente, e ela cautelosamente desvencilhou-se dele. Precisava ir ao banheiro e então - tinha certeza disto - sua mãe estaria esperando algum tipo de explicação da parte dela. Então ela saiu da cama e do quarto na ponta dos pés, fechando a porta silenciosamente atrás de si.

Joyce estava no andar inferior, lendo seu jornal e tomando golinhos de seu café, quando Buffy entrou na cozinha. Ela ergueu os olhos quando ouviu a filha entrar.** "Bom dia, amor".**

**"Oi, mãe"**, replicou a hesitante caçadora. Não tinha muita certeza do que esperar desta manhã. Eles tinham jogado uma bela bomba na sra. Summers na noite anterior, antes de saírem correndo para salvar o mundo, e apenas para voltar e dizer-lhe, decididamente, que o namorado iria passar a noite no quarto de sua filha menor de idade.

**"Como ele está?" **Perguntou Joyce depois de um momento - e surpreendeu sua filha com a pergunta.** "Assumo que ele ainda esteja dormindo? Sendo um vampiro, quer dizer..." **Ela repentinamente franziu a testa. **"Bem, pelo menos é isso que os filmes dizem. Vampiros dormem durante o dia".**

**"Eles dormem"**, respondeu Buffy com um pequeno sorriso.** "E sim, ele está dormindo. Foi uma noite difícil para ele"**, acrescentou, bocejando. Quando viu a mãe erguendo uma sobrancelha, explicou,** "Ele teve pesadelos horríveis. Ontem foi... bem, para salvar o mundo, ele teve que matar alguém bem próximo a ele".**

**"Sinto muito"**, disse a mãe.** "Mas ele vai ficar bem, sim?"**

**"Vai"**, a filha concordou, e serviu-se de café. Não apenas Angel tivera uma noite difícil - ela mesma não tinha dormido muito. Estava preocupada demais para adormecer.** "Pelo menos espero que vá. Esse outro alguém era uma vampira. Uma vampira que ele fez"**. Ela tomou um gole de café e, percebendo que a mãe não compreendera, disse, **"Ele a criou. Ela era uma menina de Londres há mais de cem anos. O demônio dela a transformou em vampira".**

**"Entendi"**, replicou Joyce, sem entender na verdade. Mas ela tinha visto a expressão assombrada no rosto de Angel na noite anterior.** "Pensei em todas as coisas que você e seu... Angel me contaram ontem"**, disse então, mudando um pouco de assunto.** "Ele parece muito educado e muito apaixonado por você".**

Buffy sorriu.** "Ele é maravilhoso. Ah, mãe, ele é tão doce, gentil, carinhoso, sabe de tantas coisas e, acima de tudo, me ama"**. Tomando um gole de seu café outra vez, sentou-se em uma das banquetas.** "E ele me entende. Ele sabe o que significa estar cercado de morte e de trevas"**. Ela viu a mãe empalidecer e acrescentou rapidamente, **"E eu adoro estar com ele".**

**"Eu quero que você seja feliz, amor. E se ele lhe faz feliz..." **Joyce suspirou.** "... Não que eu não tivesse outros sonhos para você..." **Ela parou, dando à filha um sorriso inútil.** "Tem tantas coisas que eu não entendo".**

**"Eu sei"**, confirmou Buffy.** "Talvez a senhora devesse ir falar com Giles. Ele é muito melhor explicando todas essas coisas, sabe?"**

**"Isso é uma boa idéia"**, concordou a mãe.** "Além disso, quero conhecer o homem que é tão importante na vida da minha filha".**

**"Só espere um dia ou dois. Ele não está se sentindo tão bem no momento"**, disse ela. Não precisava contar a verdade à mãe, decidira. Ela já tinha o suficiente com o que lidar. Abaixou a xícara.** "É melhor eu ir dar uma olhada em Angel"**. Com um sorriso ela deixou a cozinha.

C O N T I N U A


	3. A Luz 20 a 29

**A Luz**

_Por Jill_

_Tradução por Nanna_

Esta foi a primeira fanfic que eu escrevi. Foi há muito tempo, e temo que não seja muito boa. Eu a escrevi como um presente de aniversário para minha amiga Anne, que estava completamente deprimida depois de 'Metamorfose II' ('Becoming II') e do começo da terceira temporada. Eu não queria publicá-la, mas Anne me convenceu que ela merecia uma chance. Claro, não é a mesma que era quando a escrevi, porque refiz algumas partes. Então talvez esteja melhor do que era no começo.

**Dedicatória:** Para Anne.

**Nota da Autora:** Considere que Angel não perdeu exatamente sua alma, mas que o demônio assumiu o controle em 'Surpresa' ('Surprise').

**CAPÍTULO XX**

No momento que ela esgueirou-se para dentro do quarto, Angel começou a despertar, e aí piscou. Ela rapidamente foi para a cama e sentou-se ao lado dele.

"**Buffy"**, disse ele, tomando-lhe a mão.

Ela sorriu para ele. **"Oi"**, disse gentilmente e o beijou na testa.** "Está melhor?"**

"**Hmmm"**, retrucou ele e coçou os olhos com a mão livre; então, esticou-se para acariciar a bocecha dela e acariciou-lhe a pele com o polegar.** "Eu te amo"**, disse a ela.

"**Eu também te amo"**, correspondeu ela, e beijou o polegar que traçava os contornos de seus lábios.

Ele fechou os olhos por um momento.** "Foi mesmo muito duro"**, disse finalmente.** "Eu a conhecia há tanto tempo. Eu a conheci quando era uma menina humana. Uma linda menina humana. E eu fui responsável pelo que aconteceu a ela"**. Quando a viu começando a protestar, ele colocou seu polegar sobre os lábios dela.** "Eu sei que foi o meu demônio quem praticou a ação, Buffy. Mas as imagens, as memórias, estão aqui dentro"**, ele apontou para a cabeça.** "Eu sei de tudo. Para mim não importa realmente quem estava no controle então. Drusilla não merecia o que aconteceu a ela. Ela era inocente e doce. O que me assombra mais no momento é que não faço idéia do que vai acontecer a ela aonde ela está agora".**

"**Ela queria ir para lá"**, Buffy tentou lembrá-lo.

"**Eu sei. Mas ela é louca. Não tinha idéia do que estava fazendo, pelo que estava desejando. Ela não fazia idéia do que iria acontecer a ela depois que o portal se abrisse".**

"**Era o mundo ou Drusilla"**, a caçadora disse, acariciando o rosto dele com o dorso da mão.** "Você a sacrificou em nome da humanidade".**

"**Eu sei"**, ele suspirou e se sentou.** "Mas isso não muda a culpa que eu sinto. Isso não teria acontecido se ela não tivesse sido transformada em vampira para começar"**. Ele massageou a testa.** "Mas vou ter que viver com isso, não vou?"**

"**Acho que sim"**, replicou ela numa voz minúscula, sentindo-se inútil. Então decidiu mudar de assunto.** "Quer café? Mamãe fez um pouco e, se você quiser descer, eu posso fechar as cortinas".**

"**Certo"**, disse ele, e tentou dar um meio-sorriso.** "Só me deixe tomar um banho e me vestir, certo?" **Inclinou-se para ela e a beijou outra vez.

Ela lhe apertou a mão e então saiu do quarto.

Angel - por causa da luz do sol - ficou com Joyce quando Buffy saiu uma hora mais tarde para visitar Giles no hospital. Sua mão estava envolta num gesso grosso, e o rosto coberto de hematomas, mas ele sorriu quando a caçadora entrou no quarto.

"**Buffy, que bom vê-la".**

"**Como você está?" **Perguntou ela, e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama.

"**Bem. Isto"**, ele acenou ao gesso,** "é apenas temporário. Vai sarar logo"**. Ele estudou o rosto da loira por um momento.** "Xander me contou que foi Xander quem enviou Drusilla e Acathla ao inferno".**

"**Foi"**, confirmou ela.

"**E como ele está reagindo?"**

Buffy teve de lutar contra as lágrimas em seus olhos.** "Ele ficaria muito comovido se ouvisse você perguntando"**, disse ela, e fungou.** "Mas, para responder sua pergunta, ele já esteve melhor. Teve uma noite terrível, cheia de pesadelos e..." **Ela sacudiu a cabeça.** "Eu o abracei"**, deu de ombros.** "Não havia mais nada que eu pudesse fazer, a não ser abraçá-lo e dizer a ele que eu o amo".**

"**É duro ver quem amamos sofrendo"**, Giles disse a ela com um sorriso compreensivo.

"**É"**, suspirou ela.

"**Vocês parecem... muito próximos outra vez. Não apenas fisicamente, quero dizer. Você já me contou isso, mas em seus corações, suas almas".**

"**Nós estamos"**, replicou ela.** "Ou assim espero. Acho que ele está mais aberto agora. Ele confia em mim. Não espera mais que eu o rejeite ao ouvir sobre seu passado".**

Ele teve que sorrir.** "Quem diria que um vampiro e uma caçadora fariam um belo casal?"**

"**Nem me fale"**, riu ela.** "Às vezes eu mesma mal posso acreditar. Mas, depois de perdê-lo, eu ainda só podia pensar nele, nos olhos dele, nos braços, no modo que a presença dele me protegia como uma capa. Eu fiz uma promessa de que, se tivesse a chance de estar com ele outra vez, o que eu achava impossível na época, eu nunca mais o deixaria ir"**. Ela riu de novo, enxugando as lágrimas. **"Deus, olhe para mim. Estou desnudando minha alma para você".**

"**Vocês dois passaram por muita coisa"**, Giles tomou a mão dela e a apertou.** "E, considerando tudo, isso pode ser para o melhor. Você apenas colocaria um namorado normal em perigo, não que um namorado fizesse parte do conceito da caçadora a princípio".**

"**Talvez o Conselho precise reescrever o manual um dia"**, sugeriu ela.** "Os tempos mudam, os hábitos mudam. Caçadoras namoram, até mesmo vampiros"**, acrescentou ela com uma risada.** "Willow sempre disse que Angel era perfeito para mim".**

"**Willow é incuravelmente romântica"**, disse Giles em um suspiro.** "Mas dessa vez ela pode ter sido mais esperta que todos".**

"**Outra coisa"**, Buffy mudou de assunto.** "Eu vi Dru ajoelhada na sua frente, lá embaixo. O que ela fez?"**

"**Não tenho muita certeza"**, ele balançou a cabeça de leve. **"Acredito que me hipnotizou. Fez com que eu acreditasse que era com Jenny que eu estava falando, e eu contei a ela sobre o ritual de ressuscitação que havíamos encontrado. Foi... muito estanho"**. Ele franziu a testa.** "Até mesmo achei que senti Jenny me beijando. Muito estranho, de fato".**

Buffy desviou os olhos e tossiu de leve, lembrando do apaixonado beijo entre a vampira e seu sentinela, mas não ousando contar isso a ele.** "Sim... hum... ela torturou você?"**

"**Não"**, ele sacudiu a cabeça.** "Quem fez isso foi Spike. Ele adorou. Falando nele, o que lhe aconteceu? Você sabe?"**

"**Não"**, respondeu a caçadora.** "Não faço idéia. Estávamos observando Angel e Drusilla, e então ouvimos um grito. Era um som horrível e, quando nos viramos, ele se fora".**

"**Então ele pode ainda estar vivo?" **O olhar de Giles era preocupado.

"**Provavelmente".**

"**Isso não é bom"**, disse ele depois de um momento.** "Ele era muito... obcecado por Drusilla. Então talvez ele possa procurar por vingança".**

Ela se engasgou.** "Você acha que..."**

Ele confirmou.** "Sim. E, se foi Angel quem matou Drusilla, será por ele que Spike vai procurar. Vocês todos precisam ser muito cuidadosos".**

"**Nós seremos"**, assegurou-lhe ela.** "Mas nem sabemos onde ele está. Assim, você talvez esteja se preocupando por nada"**. Mas interiormente ela começava a tremer. Não queria que Angel ficasse em perigo. E, se isso era sobre Spike e Drusilla, ele ficaria em perigo mortal.

"**Onde está Angel, a propósito?" **Perguntou Giles.

"**Em casa com minha mãe"**. Vendo o olhar surpreso dele, ela disse,** "Contamos tudo a ela ontem à noite. Foi idéia de Angel, e estou feliz. Ela aceitou tudo muito bem. Muito melhor do que eu esperava. Mas ela quer falar com você também".**

"**A qualquer hora"**, ele deu um tapinha na mão dela.** "Talvez você devesse voltar para ele. Ele estará lhe esperando".**

"**É, você está certo"**, replicou ela, e se levantou.** "Quando vão lhe dar alta?"**

"**Amanhã"**, informou-lhe ele.

"**Oz vai estar de volta por aí. Talvez ele possa vir com sua van. Vejo você então"**, disse ela com um último sorriso, antes de deixar o quarto outra vez.

**CAPÍTULO XXI**

As semanas seguintes em Sunnydale foram estranhamente calmas. A atividade vampírica estava baixa, provavelmente devido ao incidente de Acathla, e as rondas de Buffy seriam chatas se Angel não estivesse acompanhando-a. Ele estava se recuperando lentamente dos eventos daquela noite em especial, e Joyce ficou mais e mais acostumada com o vampiro moreno ficando em sua casa durante as noites, às vezes até mesmo durante os dias. Quando Buffy estava com Angel no apartamento deste, a mãe dela mordia a língua e não dizia uma palavra, de um modo pressentindo que não devia interferir na relação deles.

Giles foi liberado do hospital e, enquanto ele ainda estava usando o gesso, Angel assumiu o treinamento de Buffy e, assim, os três passavam as noites na biblioteca com freqüência - onde o sentinela supervisionava as sessões de treinamento do vampiro e da caçadora, e Buffy ficou feliz por ver como os dois homens mais importantes de sua vida estavam se tornando quase amigos. Quando eles não estavam treinando, o vampiro estava muito disposto a ajudar com as pesquisas, ou passar algum tempo contando a Giles eventos os quais ele mesmo vivenciara, e o sentinela estava preenchendo mais e mais páginas de 'As Crônicas de Angelus e Angel', que ele começara a escrever. Iria se tornar o relato mais detalhado da vida de um vampiro.

Por tudo isso, a vida estava melhor do que fora por muito tempo, e todos começaram a relaxar.

Era Quinta-feira, e Angel estava acompanhando Buffy à casa dela, como ele fazia todas as noites, quando, de repente, um bando de mais ou menos dez vampiros os rodeou. Eles não atacaram de imediato, estranhamente. Um deles, que parecia ser o líder, curvou sua cabeça.** "Que linda figura"**, sua voz soou sarcástica pela noite.** "Não queria acreditar. A caçadora e seu vampiro mascote. Desculpem-nos por interromper sua noite, mas tem uma pessoa que quer falar com vocês".**

Buffy e Angel ficaram costas contra costas, prontos para lutar o que quer que viesse, mas não tiveram chance, pois dois raios os atingiram, e seus mundos ficaram escuros.

Buffy acordou com uma dor ardente no ombro, onde o raio havia perfurado sua pele. Tentando se mover, ela se descobriu acorrentada a uma parede. Segundos depois disso, a porta se abriu, e luz iluminou a câmara anteriormente escura.

"**Caçadora"**, uma voz britânica bem conhecida veio do exterior, e o vampiro loiro entrou no quarto, um sorriso nos lábios.

"**Spike"**, os olhos de Buffy se arregalaram.** "Que diabos você quer?"**

"**O que eu quero?" **Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.** "O que você acha?" **O sorriso sumiu e foi substituído por um olhar de puro ódio.** "Eu devia saber que vocês iam esquecer facilmente. Bem, eu não posso"**, sibilou ele.** "Não vou esquecer nunca".**

"**Se está falando de sua namorada pirada..." **Começou ela, mas não pôde falar mais, quando Spike lhe deu uma bofetada, e sua cabeça virou-se. Recuperando-se depressa, ela sentiu sangue na boca.** "Foi culpa dela mesma"**, acrescentou, engolindo o líquido viscoso.

"**Culpa dela mesma"**, ecoou ele furiosamente.** "Não"**, sacudiu a cabeça.** "Foi culpa do seu belo namorado. _Ele_ a fez, ele a enlouqueceu, é culpa dele".**

"**E você acha que ele não sabe disso?" **Gritou ela, piscando para afastar as lágrimas. **"Você acha que ele não sofre porque teve que fazer aquilo a ela?"**

"**Eu não dou a mínima, de verdade, se ele sofre ou não; na minha opinião, ele ainda nem sofreu o bastante"**. Um sorriso malicioso curvou os lábios dele.** "Você não faz idéia do que ele e Dru fizeram, tem?" **Começou, adorando o choque nos olhos dela. Se apoiando na parede, cruzou os braços e observou o rosto dela.** "Apenas pense. Eu estava numa cadeira de rodas e Dru é... era... uma mulher muito ardente. E ela sempre teve um interesse nele".**

"**Quer dizer..." **Buffy engoliu em seco. Não queria mostrar a dor que sentia, mas não podia evitá-la. Angel e Dru... A imagem mental deixou-a nauseada.

"**Claro"**, ele sorriu maldosamente.** "E eles eram tudo, menos quietos. Os gritos e gemidos ecoavam por toda a fábrica, e na mansão também. Era enjoativo, e eu não podia fazer nada porque você tinha me colocado naquela maldita cadeira de rodas".**

Lembrando que fora Angelus, e não o Angel dela, Buffy respirou fundo.** "Foi o demônio que esteve com Dru"**, disse ela a Spike.** "Angel não teve nada a ver com isso, e você sabe"**. De repente ela percebeu.** "Onde ele está?" **Exigiu ela, o pânico entrando em sua voz.** "O que você fez a ele?"**

"**Você gostaria de saber isso, não gostaria?" **Ele afastou-se da parede e se aproximou.** "Ele matou a minha deusa, o meu amor. Nós estávamos destinados a ficarmos juntos para sempre, e ele a arrancou de mim".**

"**O que você fez a ele?" **Perguntou ela outra vez, engolindo um soluço.

"**Nada"**, replicou ele, surpreendendo-a.** "Isto é, até agora. Você pode se acalmar. Nunca planejamos machucá-la. Pelo menos não esta noite. E Angel..." **Ele lambeu os lábios de antecipação.** "... Nós vamos levá-lo a um belo lugar. Um belo lugar mesmo. Não muito longe daqui. Então vamos fechar as portas e então deixá-lo sozinho".**

"**O que...?" **A boca dela ficou de repente muito seca, de algum modo sabendo que havia algo mais.

"**Não se preocupe com si mesma"**, disse ele virando-se para a porta.** "Tenho certeza que seus amigos vão encontrá-la... assim que o sol nascer"**. Alcançando a porta, ele parou de novo e olhou-a por cima do ombro.** "Ah, esqueci de lhe dizer - a casa onde Angel estará tem janelas, lindas janelas grandes... e não tem cortina nenhuma"**. Com isso, ele fechou a porta atrás de si.

"**Angel!" **Gritou Buffy, e tentou soltar-se das correntes que a prendiam.** "Não, Spike!"** Berrou ela, apenas para ouvir as risadas dele, quando ele e seus capangas a deixavam inútil

Angel não fazia idéia de onde eles estavam indo. A única coisa que ele sabia era que eles estavam em um carro, e que ele fora vendado. Spike não tinha falado a ele diretamente, e Angel conhecia seu descendente bem o bastante para não perguntar sobre Buffy. Mas tinha certeza que ela ainda estava viva, porque sabia que sentiria se ela não estivesse.

Depois de um momento, o carro parou, e ele foi asperamente arrancado, e a venda foi retirada. Ele podia ver um prédio imenso, velho diante de si.

"**Agora, Peaches"**, Spike contornou o carro.** "Gostou?" **Perguntou, apontando a casa. **"Bonita, não é? Vai ser sua..." **Ele riu de repente.** "... Pelas próximas..." **E checou seu relógio.** "... Três horas. Então"**, ele deu de ombros e riu ainda mais. Virou-se para seus capangas.** "Levem-no para dentro"**, ordenou ele.** "Ah, a propósito, você nunca perguntou sobre sua pequena caçadora".**

Angel parou e virou a cabeça lentamente.** "Buffy?" **Ele conseguiu finalmente perguntar.

"**Não está aqui"**, respondeu Spike com um sorriso.** "Mas você já percebeu isso. Ela está"**, ele deu de ombros outra vez.** "Eu a fiz feliz, se você entende o que eu digo. Muito, muito feliz"**, ele ergueu uma sobrancelha sugestivamente, deixando muito claro o que queria dizer.

"**Você vai odiar o dia que nasceu"**, os olhos de seu ascendente faiscaram, amarelos.

"**Ah, não sei"**, o vampiro loiro sorriu.** "Só pensei que era justo, sabe; você teve Dru, e eu..." **Ele parou.

"**Vou matar você!" **Sibilou Angel para ele, e resistiu contra seus captores, tentando chutar Spike.

"**Dificilmente"**, seu descendente afastou-se dele.** "Uma vez que você vai ser cinzas em algumas horas. Agora, levem-no para dentro".**

Os vampiros obedeceram-no instantaneamente, e Angel foi puxado para dentro da casa, e acorrentado à parede. As correntes eram recém-instaladas, e ele teve certeza que fora obra de Spike. Ele parecia ter tudo planejado há um tempo.

Angel não resistia mais quando eles o prenderam à parede; sua cabeça estava cheia de imagens de Buffy sendo torturada e abusada por Spike, e ele queria gritar de dor.

"**Aproveite o nascer do sol"**, Spike sorriu maliciosamente e indicou a seus capangas que o seguissem.** "Eu diria que foi um prazer conhecê-lo"**, disse ele antes de deixar a casa,** "mas seria uma mentira, e, como você sabe, mentir é pecado"**. Ele riu e então se foi.

"**Buffy"**, Angel apoiou a cabeça na parede, fechando os olhos. **"Oh, Deus, Buffy, eu sinto tanto"**, sussurrou ele, dor e culpa engolfando-o.** "Perdoe-me".**

**CAPÍTULO XXII**

Buffy havia parado de lutar contra as correntes. Seus pulsos estavam feridos, sangrando de sua luta infrutífera. Agora, ela apenas observava a pequena janela sobre si, aonde o céu ficava mais claro, anunciando o novo dia e, com ele, a luz do sol. A luz do sol que iria matar o homem que ela amava.

Um soluço escapou de sua garganta. Ela especulou onde ele estava. Estaria pensando nela? Estaria com medo? Ela quase riu a esse pensamento. Claro que ele não estaria. Provavelmente estaria esperando que ela estivesse bem, seria tão típico de Angel não pensar em si mesmo. Ela prometeu que Spike pagaria por isso. Ela o faria pagar pelo que fizera, e ele nunca esqueceria de não mexer com uma caçadora. Fora um erro não matá-la, decidiu ela. Da última vez, ele acabara numa cadeira de rodas; bem, dessa vez ele seria incapaz de se levantar outra vez depois que ela acabasse com ele.

Ela tinha bastante certeza de que estava no porão da velha fábrica, a que fora queimada na noite que Angelus assassinara Jenny Calendar. Como alguém iria encontrá-la ali? Outra vez seu olhar foi para a janela acima, e ela podia ver os mais leves traços de vermelho. E mesmo que eles a encontrassem, agora seria muito tarde para Angel. Ela não fazia idéia aonde eles o tinham levado, nem de onde começar sua busca. Ela nem percebeu que lágrimas corriam por seu rosto, quando ouviu um barulho fraco de cima.

Apenas segundos depois, a porta foi aberta, e uma lanterna iluminou a sala.** "Buffy?"**

"**Willow!" **Gritou a caçadora, reconhecendo a voz da melhor amiga.

"**Giles!" **Berrou a ruiva enquanto corria para Buffy.** "Ela está aqui! Xander, Oz, ela está aqui!"**

"**Buffy"**, Giles entrou na sala.** "Você está bem?" **Perguntou ele instantaneamente.

"**Estou ótima!" **Gritou ela quase histericamente.** "Tirem isso de mim, tirem isso de mim!" **Repetiu ela várias vezes, esfregando as correntes que a prendiam à parde. **"Precisamos achar Angel, ele vai matar Angel!"**

Willow e o sentinela trocaram um olhar rápido, e então Giles perguntou,** "Onde ele está? O que aconteceu?"**

"**Não sei"**, respondeu a caçadora desesperadamente.** "Os homens de Spike nos atacaram e eu acordei aqui. Ele disse que ia levar Angel para uma casa com janelas grandes e sem cortinas"**, a última palavra foi um mero soluço.** "Temos que achá-lo - rápido".**

No mesmo minuto, as correntes clicaram e as mãos dela estavam livres, mas ninguém se moveu. Irritada, ela os olhou.** "Vamos, temos que ir!"**

Xander, que entrara no quarto minutos antes, sacudiu a cabeça tristemente e apontou a janela, por onde o sol matinal entrava e iluminava o aposento.

Angel tinha sentido o nascer do sol se aproximar por algum tempo. Tinha tentado se livrar das correntes, mesmo que fosse apenas para caçar Spike e matá-lo pelo que ele fizera a Buffy. Buffy. O pensamento dela enviou uma punhalada de dor no coração dele. Pensar que Spike... Ele estremeceu ao mero pensamento. Deus, o que ele daria para vê-la mais um vez. Para ver o sorriso dela, sentir sua pele macia e ouvir sua voz.

Ele estava tão imerso em seus pensamentos que quase saiu do corpo quando ouviu de repente uma voz bem conhecida dizer,** "Angel, chapa. Parece que você se enfiou em uma enrascada".**

"**Whistler"**, sussurrou o vampiro incredulamente.

"**É. Quem mais tem que te salvar o tempo todo? Primeiro de se tornar o pior pesadelo dos ratos de Nova York, e agora de uma horrível morte flamejante"**, o demônio suspirou e curvou-se para observar o rosto de Angel.** "Receio que não posso abrir essas correntes, elas são magicamente alteradas".**

Angel rolou os olhos.** "Que ótimo. Então o quê? Vai ficar aí e assistir enquanto queimo?"**

"**Não precisa ser sarcástico, meu chapa"**, Whistler sacudiu a cabeça levemente.** "Na verdade, não vai ser necessário. Tem uma mensagem que tenho que lhe dar. Dos Poderes Superiores. Como lhe contei, Acathla era seu destino. Ao impedir o demônio de engolir a humanidade no inferno, você cumpriu o tal destino"**. O demônio virou-se do vampiro por um momento e olhou ao redor.** "Belo cenário. Acho que Spike está ficando criativo".**

À menção de seu descendente, os olhos de Angel lampejaram, amarelos, e a raiva que ele sentia reprimiu qualquer outra emoção.** "Spike"**, sibilou ele.** "Ele vai pagar por isso".**

"**Ah, ah, meu garoto. Não esqueça de uma coisa. Você ainda é um vampiro, e o nascer do sol está a minutos de distância"**. Whistler apoiou-se na parede e cruzou os braços.

O vampiro o olhou, furiosamente.** "Você disse que veio para me salvar".**

"**Ah, nossa, dez pontos para o sanguessuga!" **Exclamou o demônio.** "Então você me _ouviu_!"**

"**Não pressione a sua sorte"**, rosnou Angel.

"**Olha quem está falando"**, disse Whistler com um sorriso, apontando as correntes. Então suspirou.** "Bem, é legal provocá-lo, mas mesmo isso é interessante por um tempo. Assim, vamos falar de negócios"**. Ele se afastou da parede e bateu palmas. Detrás dele, uma figura materializou-se de um tipo de névoa. Ela usava um vestido branco, até o chão, e seu longo cabelo negro caía livremente por seu dorso.

"**Deixe-me apresentá-lo a Siobhan"**, disse o demônio com uma mesura.

"**A feiticeira?" **Perguntou Angel com encanto, relembrando o nome da mulher.

"**Eu mesma"**, Siobhan sorriu e se aproximou.** "Estou aqui para prepará-lo para sua recompensa".**

"**Agora vocês dois estão falando da minha recompensa"**, o vampiro estreitou os olhos.** "Qual _é_ essa recompensa?"**

"**Eu esqueci de dizer?" **Whistler sacudiu a cabeça em surpresa fingida.** "A recompensa é humanidade. No momento que o sol nascer, você vai ser humano, meu chapa. Isso é, se nossa adorável amiga aqui souber fazer seu trabalho".**

Buffy estava sentada no banco traseiro da van de Oz; seu rosto estava sem expressão, e seus olhos mostrava tanta dor e tanto desespero que Willow teve que morder o lábio para não gritar alto. A caçadora não falara desde que eles haviam saído da fábrica, e se recusara a deixar os amigos cuidarem de seus pulsos; estava apenas sentada, olhando o sol nascente.

Eles estavam se dirigindo à casa aonde Angel supostamente estaria. Giles e Willow tinham parado no apartamento dele para pegar um de seus pertences, e o usaram para um feitiço de localização. A questão era: eles encontrariam Angel, ou apenas suas cinzas?

De repente, Willow tocou o ombro de Oz.** "Ali"**, ela apontou para um prédio velho de madeira, com grandes janelas.** "Tem que ser ali".**

"**Tem certeza?" **Perguntou o namorado.

"**O encanto diz que é aquela casa"**, respondeu ela, e fitou Giles, que acenou em confirmação e tocou de leve o ombro de Buffy. Ela quase saiu do corpo. Seu corpo estava tenso, e os olhos eram imensos no rosto pálido.

No momento em que o carro parou, ela saiu pela porta e corria para a casa, quando de repente um grito de dor soou pelo ar matinal.

**CAPÍTULO XXIII**

"**Angel!" **O grito escapou da garganta de Buffy. Sem olhar para os amigos, que pareciam congelados de choque, ela correu para a entrada da velha casa, gritando por sobre o ombro,** "Tragam tudo que puderem para cobri-lo!" **E correu para dentro.

E então ela o viu. As mãos dele estavam acorrentadas à parede, as roupas rasgadas e sanguinolentas; seu corpo toda tremia, e outra vez ele gritou do que só podia ser dor. Ainda assim ela não podia se mover. Estava conseglada em seu lugar, e apenas podia olhá-lo.

Xander e Willow, que foram os primeiros a segui-la, quase colidiram com a figura imóvel da caçadora.

"**O que foi?" **Perguntou a ruiva, sacudindo de leve o ombro da loira.

"**Olha"**, replicou ela com fascínio, e apontou o vampiro.

Lá estava ele, parecendo péssimo, mas também deitado sob plena luz do sol e era bem visível que não estava queimando.

"**Angel"**, sussurrou a caçadora, cautelosamente se aproximando, finalmente alcançando-o e se ajoelhando, mas sem ousar tocá-lo.** "Angel"**, Buffy repetiu o nome dele, e se esticou lentamente para tocá-lo. No momento que a mão dela tocou a dele, seus dedos agarraram os dela e apertaram, quase dolorosamente.

Ele queria falar a ela, mas a dor vinha através dele em ondas, ameaçando consumi-lo, devorando-o. Uma dor que ele nunca conhecera antes. Lembrou-se das palavras de Darla há tantos anos, _O nascimento é sempre doloroso_, e, por Deus, ela estava certa. Apertando ainda mais forte a mão de Buffy, ele agarrou-se nela, o calor de sua mão e a pulsação que ele sentia eram as únicas tábuas de salvação através da névoa de dor.

Ele gritou de novo, incapaz de conter o som. Ele se odiou por isso, odiou que o grito iria assustá-la. A mulher que ele amava, a mulher que sofrera pela mão de Spike. Buffy, ele queria gritar, mas sua garganta se fechara, as palavras presas dentro dele.

Mais dor.

Mais ondas quentes.

Ele ouviu a voz dela outra vez, sussurrando, chorando, gritando. Mas ele estava longe demais para reagir. Sentiu as mãos ficarem inertes, e então abençoada insconsciência o rodeou.

"**Angel, não!" **Gritou Buffy no momento em que sentiu a vida deixando as mãos dele. Seu aperto nele ficou mais duro.** "Fique comigo, por favor, Angel"**, chorou ela, as lágrimas caindo de seus olhos. Estava completamente inconsciente de seus amigos atrás dela, ou de Willow que estava ajoelhada ao lado dela.

"**Buffy"**, uma mão cautelosa tocou o ombro da caçadora.** "O que aconteceu?"**

"**Giles"**, a voz da loira parecia urgente. Ela ignorou a ruiva ao seu lado, pois não conseguia tirar os olhos do que estava vendo bem diante de si, mas não conseguia entender.

"**O quê?" **O sentinela perguntou e se aproximou.

"**Me diga que eu não estou imaginando isso"**, disse ela.

"**Buffy"**, a voz de Giles estava cheia de compaixão. Ele não entendia o que estava acontecendo; tinha esperado que o vampiro se ateasse em chamas, mas tinha certeza que ele havia morrido. Pôs uma mão no outro ombro da caçadora, trocando um olhar preocupado com Willow no processo. **"Buffy, eu sinto muito"**, disse ele.

"**Sente muito?" **Perguntou ela confusa.** "Não, não quero que você sinta muito. Olhe"**, ela apontou o peito de Angel, e Giles e Willow quase pularam.

"**Ah, meu Deus"**, sussurrou o sentinela em incredulidade.

"**Ah..." **Foi tudo o que a jovem bruxa pôde respirar.

"**O que está acontecendo?" **Exigiu Xander de trás, e então engasgou-se quando notou o que os outros já haviam percebido.

O peito do vampiro - Xander especulou se é que ele ainda era um vampiro - estava se movendo num ritmo estável.

"**Angel"**, sussurrou a caçadora, e hesitante tocou o peito dele. Ela quase se retraiu ao calor estranho emanando da pele dele. E havia algo mais. Buffy moveu a mão um pouco mais e a colocou sobre o coração.** "Como?" **Perguntou ela, encarando Giles.** "Ele respira, está quente e... até mesmo tem batimentos cardíacos"**, disse ela a seus perplexos amigos.** "Giles, como isso é possível?"**

"**Eu..." **O sentinela sacudiu a cabeça e pigarreou; como os outros, ele estava chocado pelo que estava vendo. Vendo com os próprios olhos, e ainda assim incapaz de confiar neles.

"**Maldito seja eu"**, Oz coçou a nuca.

"**Quer dizer que ele é humano?" **Quis saber a bruxa.** "Ou o que ele é?"**

Giles observou os quatro expectantes pares de olhos, e tudo o que ele podia fazer era sacudir a cabeça.** "Eu não... faço idéia"**, disse ele depois de um momento.** "Talvez ele acorde logo e será capaz de nos dizer. Honestamente, eu nunca..." **Ele sacudiu a cabeça de novo.

"**Mas... Mas ele estava sentindo dor"**, Buffy ainda segurava a mão de Angel na sua, acariciando-lhe a palma com o polegar.** "Talvez Spike tenha feito algo a ele..."**

"**Buffy".**

Cinco cabeças se viraram.

"**Buffy"**, repetiu Angel, e tentou abrir os olhos. Suas pálpebras pareciam feitas de cimento, mas, depois de um momento, ele conseguiu piscar.

"**Angel"**, sussurrou ela, inclinando-se e acariciando-lhe o rosto.** "O que houve?"**

"**Você está bem?" **Perguntou ele urgentemente, ignorando a pergunta dela.

"**Estou bem"**, assegurou-lhe ela.

"**Spike"**, sussurrou ele; sua língua mal funcionava. Ele se sentia tão cansado, tão exausto.

"**O que tem Spike?" **Quis saber Buffy.

"**Ele... ele disse que..." **Ele se conteve, percebendo de repente que não estavam sozinhos na sala.** "Ele fez algo?"**

"**Quer dizer, além de falar besteiras?" **Perguntou ela secamente.** "Não".**

"**Graças a Deus, ele mentiu"**, ele fechou os olhos por um momento, apertando a mão dela.

"**Pode nos dizer o que lhe aconteceu? Já percebemos que você está respirando, e Buffy diz que você tem batimentos cardíacos"**, Giles ajoelhou-se ao lado de Willow e de sua caçadora.

Angel lambeu os lábios secos e forçou a língua a se mexer.** "Whistler"**, sussurrou ele roucamente.** "Ele... ele veio e disse..." **Ele se sentia tonto e cansado, e tinha que unir toda sua força para continuar,** "Siobhan..."**

"**A feiticeira?" **Willow arregalou os olhos.** "Achei que ela era apenas uma lenda".**

"**Ela é real"**, assegurou-lhe Angel.** "Ela fez algo e com... a luz do sol me fez... humano"**, a voz dele estava enfraquecendo. Deus, ele queria dormir por dia.** "Minha recompensa..." **Então ele lembrou de repente. **"Willow... Correntes magicamente..."** Disse a ela.** "Vai precisar de... raiz de beterraba e... olho de rato... para me livrar..." **Com suas últimas reservas, virou-se para a namorada.** "Buffy... te amo"**. E então sua cabeça caiu.

"**Angel!" **Gritou ela em pânico.

"**Ele está bem"**. A mão reconfortante de Giles apertou-lhe o ombro.

"**Mas..."**

"**Eu assumo que passar por tal processo sugou muito da energia dele. Olhe, ele está respirando estavelmente. Podemos apenas adivinhar, mas eu diria que ele está apenas dormindo. Completamente exausto"**, o sentinela se esticou e checou a pulsação do ex-vampiro.** "Estável e forte. Não precisa se preocupar. Precisamos obter os ingredientes para abrir as correntes e então colocá-lo numa cama"**. Ele fitou Willow.

"**Oz"**, ela virou-se para o namorado,** "pode me levar para a loja de mágicas?" **Ela sorriu para a caçadora.** "Vamos voltar logo e aí vamos colocá-lo na cama".**

**CAPÍTULO XXIV**

A primeira coisa que Angel viu quando abriu os olhos foi Buffy sentada numa cadeira ao lado da cama dele; ela estava adormecida, com a cabeça no peito. Um sorriso apareceu no rosto dele ao vê-la assim. Tentou mexer a cabeça e gemeu da dor que aquele pequeno movimento provocou. Ele odiara ser um vampiro, mas, honestamente, havia umas vantagens...

"**Angel, você acordou"**, a voz aliviada de Buffy interrompeu os pensamentos dele. Ela se adiantou e acariciou seu rosto.** "Como se sente?"**

"**Como se tivesse sido atropelado por um caminhão"**, admitiu ele com um sorriso. **"Deus, estou todo dolorido".**

"**Sinto muito"**, ela o beijou docemente.** "Ontem eu pensei que tinha te perdido"**, disse-lhe com um tremor na voz.** "Quando Spike me controu..."**

"**Spike"**, sibilou Angel, ódio invadindo seus olhos.** "Buffy, eu não queria perguntar..." **Ele entendeu de repente.** "O que quer dizer com ontem?"**

Ela sorria gentilmente quando respondeu.** "É, ontem. Você dormiu por quase 36 horas"**, informou a ele.

"**36 horas"**, ele a fitou incredulamente, então lembrou do que começara a falar.** "Sobre Spike, ele me disse..." **Ele teve que engolir para ser capaz de continuar falando,** "ele disse que... te estuprou"**, ele disparou as últimas palavras.

"**NÃO!" **Veio a resposta rápida e chocada dela.** "Ele não fez nada disso. Ah, Angel, ele disse isso para te torturar".**

"**Eu sei, agora eu sei"**, respondeu ele, apertando-lhe a mão.** "Mas antes, ontem, eu não sabia. Eu não queria acreditar nele, mas..." **A voz dele se rompeu e ele teve que limpar a garganta.** "Pensar que ele pusera as mãos em você... me deixou doente".**

"**Estou bem. Ele só me acorrentou a uma parede e me deixou no porão da velha fábrica. Era com você que estávamos preocupados"**, ela passou uma mão pelo cabelo dele.** "Ainda não posso acreditar. Você só pôde contar fragmentos ontem. O que aconteceu?"**

"**É tão surreal"**, disse ele depois de um momento.** "Bem antes que eu esperava romper em chamas, Whistler apareceu e explicou que eu ia virar humano. Era minha recompensa por ter impedido Acathla de sugar a humanidade à dimensão demoníaca".**

"**Então isso é real?" **Perguntou ela, esperando ansiosamente pela resposta dele.

"**Sim"**, respondeu ele com um sorriso.** "É. Eu sou humano"**, ele sacudiu a cabeça e um riso escapou da garganta dele.** "Pense nisso, Buffy. Sou humano, ai"**, ele estremeceu à dor por seu corpo.** "E dói como o inferno"**, acrescentou com um sorriso de lado.** "Mas Whistler já tinha me avisado disso".**

"**Então você agora é humano, como... Xander?"**

"**Não"**, Angel sacudiu a cabeça enfaticamente.** "Como Xander não. Nunca... como Xander".**

Ela teve de rir disso.** "Certo, então... como... Giles?"**

Ele sorriu.** "Não inteiramente. Eu sou mais como... você".**

"**Eu?" **Ela o olhou de olhos arregalados.** "Mas... sou a caçadora, tenho superpoderes e tudo o mais e..."**

A mão cálida dele interrompeu sua tagarelice.** "Sim, eu sei. E também os tenho. Fui feito humano, mas mantive minha força e minhas habilidades curativas proto-naturais. O que Siobhan disse? Vou ser o primeiro caçador homem ou coisa assim. Ela disse que estamos destinados a ficar juntos, e eu não seria de muita ajuda se fosse um humano normal"**.

"**Uau!" **Respirou ela, e então deu uma risadinha. **"Agora eu pareço com Willow"**, explicou ela vendo a pergunta nos olhos dele.** "Destinados a ficar juntos?" **Sorriu ela. **"Parece bom para mim. Eu estava assustada, Angel"**, admitiu repentinamente. **"Acho que nunca fiquei tão assustada antes na minha vida. O caminho da fábrica para a velha casa..." **A voz dela falhou.

Angel rangeu os dentes contra a dor e sentou.** "Mas eu estou aqui"**, disse ele a ela com gentileza, e a puxou para a cama e seus braços.** "E estou com você. Estamos juntos".**

"**Você parece estranho"**, disse ela depois de um tempo, com a cabeça contra o peito nu dele.** "Tão quente".**

"**Hmmm"**, replicou ele.** "Parece muito impressionante".**

"**Vai mudar muitas coisas, não vai?" **Perguntou ela depois de outro silêncio.

"**Suponho que sim"**, suspirou ele, e a puxou para ainda mais perto.** "Posso sair à luz do dia agora"**, começou ele.** "Posso comer comida"**, riu, "**comida de verdade. Posso até mesmo aproveitar um jantar de verdade com sua mãe. E precisamos ir à farmácia"**, acrescentou com um sorriso.

"**Farmácia?"** Ela estranhou e ergueu os olhos.

"**Hmmm..." **ele deu a ela um olhar óbvio e, depois de um momento, ela entendeu.

"**Ah... é"**, sorriu constrangida.** "Não quero _mesmo_ ser uma mãe adolescente"**, disse. **"Mas também posso usar a pílula"**, acrescentou.

"**Veremos. Não é perigoso no momento"**, admitiu ele.** "Ainda estou dolorido demais para fazer algo além de deitar aqui e te abraçar".**

"**Bom"**, suspirou ela.

"**Bom?" **Perguntou ele incredulamente, e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"**Bem, bom por agora"**, corrigiu ela,** "você sabe, comigo não tomando a pílula... ainda e nada de... hum... camisinhas por aqui".**

Ele riu.** "É, eu acho".**

"**Giles quer conversar com você, é claro"**, disse ela a ele depois de um momento.** "Ele está louco para saber o que te aconteceu. Para usar as palavras dele, 'Buffy, isso é sem precedentes'"**. Os dois riram a isso.** "Ele disse para telefonar a ele assim que você acordasse"**, ela se aninhou, **"mas"**, suspirou,** "planejo deixá-lo esperando um pouco mais. E você?"**

Ele fingiu um bocejo.** "Me sinto de repente muito cansado".**

"**Eu também"**, riu ela.** "Giles vai ter que esperar até amanhã".**

"**Vai"**, replicou ele, e capturou os lábios dela com os dele.

**CAPÍTULO XXV**

O telefone os despertou pela manhã. Angel riu vendo Buffy colocar um travesseiro sobre a cabeça e esticou-se por cima do corpo dela para a base.** "Sim?"**

"**Angel, é Giles"**, disse o sentinela do outro da linha.** "Como você está?"**

"**Bem"**, respondeu o ex-vampiro.** "Parece que eu só precisava dormir".**

"**Bom ouvir isso. Suponho que Buffy ainda esteja com você?" **Perguntou Giles.

"**Está, ainda dormindo. Ela não é uma caçadora matinal"**, ele sorriu quando ela o socou de brincadeira na coxa.** "Bem. Como posso ajudar?"**

"**Vocês dois podem vir à biblioteca em mais ou menos uma hora? Acho que todos precisamos conversar. Algo aconteceu ontem à noite... Relacionado a Spike".**

"**Sei"**, o ex-vampiro ficou imediatamente sério.** "Vamos estar aí. Até logo"**. Com isso ele desligou.

Buffy finalmente conseguiu abrir um olho.** "Giles?"**

"**Ahn-hã"**, ele confirmou e, rindo, arrepiou o cabelo dela.

"**Ei!" **Protestou ela, e sentou-se lentamente na cama.** "E agora, como vou ficar apresentável?" **Ela olhou ao redor.** "Nada de espelhos ainda".**

"**Você está linda"**, ele assegurou-lhe, e a beijou suavemente na boca.

"**Talvez para você"**, suspirou ela.** "Que não é a pessoa mais confiável nesse assunto. Que seja. O que ele queria?"**

"**Nos ver na biblioteca"**, Angel ficou imediatamente sério.** "Algo aconteceu ontem à noite com Spike".**

"**Spike?" **Perguntou ela em súbito alarme.** "Ele vai vir atrás de você de novo?"**

Ele deu de ombros, saindo da cama.** "Não sei, mas ele vai com certeza nos contar. Buffy" **Acrescentou vendo o olhar preocupado dela.** "É dia claro no momento. Além disso, ainda tenho minha força, e dessa vez vamos estar de guarda. Não tem como ele nos pegar daquele jeito outra vez".**

"**Ele te odeia por ter mandado Drusilla ao inferno"**, ela lembrou, e quis se matar no mesmo minuto. O cintilar de dor nos olhos dele era tão fundo e forte, que sufocava o coração dela.** "Sinto muito"**, disse ela baixinho.** "Eu..."**

Ele ergueu uma mão.** "Tudo bem".**

"**Não"**, protestou ela.** "Não está"**. De joelhos, ela fechou a lacuna entre eles e tomou as mãos dele.** "Sinto muito. Não devia ter dito nada. Você não precisa que eu acrescente mais culpa à que você já sente"**. Ela beijou as duas mãos dele e então o olhou no fundo dos olhos.** "Eu surtei por um momento. Estou apavorada"**, admitiu ela, meio constrangida.** "Spike quase conseguiu te matar".**

"**Mas ainda estou aqui"**, replicou ele apertando-lhe as mãos.** "Spike não vai ganhar. Não vamos deixá-lo ganhar. E agora"**, ele olhou para si mesmo. **"Preciso mesmo tomar um banho e trocar de roupa, e você também, por falar nisso," **acrescentou com um aceno.

"**Está sugerindo que eu estou fedendo?" **Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele.

"**Não"**, retrucou ele rapidamente,** "mas não estou certo se você quer encarar Xander de roupas amassadas e deixá-lo sugerir o que estávamos fazendo".**

"**Ah"**, disse ela, os olhos ficando grandes com compreensão.** "AH! Um banho é bom. Muito bom"**. Ela soltou as mãos dele e saiu da cama.

"**Podemos tomá-lo juntos"**, propôs ele.

"**Juntos?" **Sorriu ela.** "Bem... Nada de camisinhas ainda".**

O sorriso de resposta dele era definitivamente travesso.** "Tem muitas coisas que se pode fazer sem elas - especialmente num chuveiro".**

"**É?" **Ela ergueu outra sobrancelha, com os olhos brilhando de antecipação.

"**Espere e veja"**, disse ele, e começou a desabotoar a camisa.

Eles se atrasaram para seu encontro com Giles na biblioteca e, de algum modo, seu pedido de desculpas não soou muito honesto. O sentinela inglês apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha e suspirou silenciosamente.** "É bom vê-los afinal"**, replicou ele, e fez um gesto para que se sentassem.** "Não chamei os outros porque queria falar com vocês em particular".**

"**É assim tão ruim?" **Buffy fez uma careta e tomou a mão de Angel.

"**Não... Bem, sim"**, Giles fechou o livro que lia e retirou os óculos para limpá-los com seu lenço branco.** "A propósito, fui ver sua mãe, Buffy".**

"**Ai, Deus"**, a caçadora empalideceu.** "Eu esqueci completamente dela".**

"**Eu sei"**, o sentinela deu-lhe um caloroso sorriso.** "Havia outras coisas em sua cabeça"**, fitou Angel rapidamente, e interiormente se censurou por observá-lo fixamente enquanto este estava sentado sob a brilhante luz do sol. Ele estava incrivelmente e pálido e, se não fosse por seus movimentos poderosos quando ele e Buffy entraram na biblioteca, uma pessoa pensaria que ele estava doente.

"**O que disse a ela?"**

"**Uma vez que ela já sabe sobre vampiros e tudo, não foi muito difícil. Eu contei a ela sobre Angel virando humano, e ela" **Ele teve de limpar a garganta, e corou levemente. **"Ela... er... queria que eu lhe lembrasse de... bem..." **Deu ao casal um olhar óbvio.

"**Nós iremos"**, o ex-vampiro teve de morder o interior da bochecha para conter um riso, mas Buffy deu uma risadinha suave ao seu lado.

"**Bem. Sim"**, Giles recolocou os óculos.** "Eu não contei a ela sobre a parte na qual você ficou acorrentada na fábrica. Ela também quer que você telefone para ela assim que for possível. Voltando à razão pela qual eu os chamei. Ontem à noite, uma festa techno em um armazém velho achou um fim repentino quando um bando de vampiros começou a drenar os convidados".**

"**Ai, meu Deus!" **Disse a caçadora, e trocou um olhar com seu namorado.

"**Não há prova de que foram os capangas de Spike, nenhum dos convidados sobreviventes disseram nada sobre um homem loiro platinado, e Spike não é alguém a ser ignorado"**, o sentinela continuou com sua história.** "Mas, de algum modo, tenho a sensação de que ele está por trás disso. Suponho que ele acha que, com Angel morto, ele tem que mostrar quem é o verdadeiro líder de Sunnydale agora".**

**CAPÍTULO XXVI**

Inesperadamente, em Sunnydale as semanas seguintes ao ataque dos vampiros à festa foram calmas e sem grandes eventos. Buffy e Angel patrulhavam todas as noites e matavam um ou dois vampiros, mas eram em sua maioria recém-criados e nenhum deles tinha notícias de Spike ou de seu paradeiro.

Gradualmente, todos relaxaram. Apesar de saberem que Spike provavelmente voltaria, mais semanas se passaram e o vampiro loiro parecia uma ameaça distante, nada pior que as outras coisas que caçadora e ex-vampiro tinham que enfrentar em base regular.

O relacionamento de Buffy e Angel se desenvolveu em algo mais confortável. Com ele não sendo mais um vampiro, eles ficavam juntos muitas vezes. Ele era uma visita constante na casa da Revello Drive, e a sra. Summers passou a gostar muito dele. Buffy não poderia dizer o que fez sua mãe gostar tanto dele: se era o modo que sua educação do século XVIII sempre apareciam, ou o tanto de conhecimento sobre arte que ele tinha, ou se era a maneira que ele parecia sentir quando quer que sua ajuda era necessária.

O que quer que fosse, ela decidiu que não iria olhar os dentes de um cavalo dado. Por que fazer perguntas quando sua mãe e seu namorado se relacionavam muito bem? Depois de ela ter assegurado à mãe que eles seriam cautelosos em relação à contracepção, Joyce nunca disse uma palavra sobre a filha passar noites no apartamento do ex-vampiro, e Buffy não iria questionar isso também.

Ela sabia que a conversa com a qual Giles alimentara a sra. Summers era uma parte da aceitação desta a Angel na vida da filha. O sentinela deixara bem claro que o ex-vampiro era a principal razão pela qual Buffy ainda estava viva e lutando. Até mesmo no sentido literal.

Três meses haviam se passado desde o ataque dos vampiros quando o grupo se reuniu numa mesa do Bronze. Uma música lenta soou, e Buffy se levantou e puxou Angel com ela para a pista de dança.

Com seu olhar acompanhando o casal, Xander passou um braço pelo ombro de Cordy e fitou Willow.** "Não acredito nisso. Esses pombinhos, essas demonstrações públicas de afeto são quase enjoativas, mas eu tenho que admitir que o fato de que Angel é humano agora me faz sentir muito melhor. Nada mais de caninos prolongados"**. Ele franziu a testa subitamente. **"Eu sempre especulei como seria beijar..." **Parou quando viu sua namorada fitando-o estranhamente.

"**Você é um pervertido"**, ela sacudiu a cabeça e tirou a mão dele de seu ombro.

"**Ei, eu só pensei alto"**, protestou ele, parecendo magoado.

"**É, mas ainda assim você é um pervertido. Quem gostaria de beijar... ecaaaa!" **Ela estremeceu enojada.

"**Na verdade"**, intrometeu-se Willow, sorrindo para Oz, e voltando-se para o outro par que, a seus olhos, formavam um estranho casal.** "Buffy me disse que ela beijou Angel uma vez, quando ele estava com... uh... sua cara demoníaca... deliberadamente".**

"**Isso é _tão_ nojento"**, Cordélia tomou um gole de seu refrigerante. Ela nem queria pensar nessas coisas. Já era estranho demais que ela andasse com esses bobocas. E tudo isso por uns beijos no armário com Xander e, claro, por uns amigos. Na verdade, bons amigos. Amigos que não falavam com ela porque suas roupas seguiam a última moda e seu carro era muito legal. Na verdade, para esses amigos coisas assim nem eram tão importantes.

"**Eu acho meio doce"**, replicou a ruiva.** "Ela mostrou que o aceitava plenamente".**

"**Que seja. Sem as presas o cara é quase legal"**, Xander sorriu e fitou a pista de dança de novo, onde ex-vampiro e caçadora tinham envolvido seus braços ao redor um do outro e estavam balançando ao som da música, sussurrando um no ouvido do outro e beijando-se de vez em quando.

"**Eu especulo quando é que ele vai pedi-la em casamento"**, disse Willow de repente, do nada.

"**O quê?" **Xander virou a cabeça para ela, e encarou sua amiga de infância.** "Do que você _está _falando? Quem vai pedir em casamento?"**

"**Eu... hum... estava só pensando alto. Opa!" **Ela corou e se ocupou com o canudo em seu refrigerante, mas não deixou de sorrir.

"**Não, não"**, Xander não ia deixar aquilo escapar facilmente.** "Preciso saber no que você está pensando".**

"**Só especulando"**, disse ela, tentando soar casual. Deus, devia mesmo aprender a manter a boca fechada.** "Sério, Xander, não é nada importante"**. Ela suspirou quando ele finalmente virou-se e começou a conversar com Cordélia. Seu olhar vagou até o casal na pista de dança e, observando-os, ela silenciosamente tentou decidir que cor deveria usar como dama de honra.

**CAPÍTULO XXVII**

A noite estava quente e pacífica. Buffy e Angel estavam a caminho do apartamento dele depois de sua noitada no Bronze, de mãos dadas.

"**Eu gosto disso"**, disse ela repentinamente, quebrando o silêncio.

"**Do quê?" **Perguntou ele sem olhá-la, continuando a andar.

"**Estar com você assim. Só andando de mãos dadas, como dois namorados. Sem vampiros e..." **No mesmo minuto, um vampiro pulou das moitas e ela suspirou alto, mas sacou uma estaca rapidamente e o matou. Franzindo a testa, ela sacudiu a cabeça e tomou a mão de seu namorado de novo. **"Pensamento tendencioso, eu suponho"**. Quando ela o ouviu rir, sorriu.** "É, eu sei. Nunca vamos ser um casal normal. Mesmo assim, ainda gosto de estar com você. Acho que nunca vou me cansar disto".**

Ele não deu resposta a isso, apenas levou a mão dela à sua boca e a beijou, e então parou abruptamente.** "Tem certeza do que acabou de dizer?" **Perguntou ele.

Buffy o fitou e sentiu um certo nervosismo que não vira nele desde... nunca.** "Sim"**, replicou hesitantemente, o observando atentamente.** "Sim, tenho. Por quê?"**

"**Porque..." **Ele apertou a mão dela, respirou fundo e então viu um banco ali perto.** "Por que não nos sentamos por um momento?" **Sugeriu. Franzindo a testa, a caçadora o seguiu, sentindo-se completamente perdida.

"**Estou sentada"**, disse ela depois de um momento.** "Vai me dizer agora sobre o que é tudo isso?"**

"**Eu... humm..." **ele pigarreou.** "Deus"**, riu nervosamente passando uma mão pelo cabelo.** "Eu ensaiei isso provavelmente umas cem vezes, mas é completamente diferente de estar sentado aqui na sua frente, agora".**

"**Angel"**, disse ela impacientemente.** "Qual é o problema? Está me assustando!"**

"**Desculpe"**, ele riu de novo, e de novo soou mais que só nervoso.** "Bem, é melhor eu acabar logo com isso... é que... hum... você sabe que eu te amo. Na verdade, eu te amo muito. Vivi por muito tempo, Buffy, e eu tenho certeza... de que... eu te amo. Muita certeza".**

Ela estava ficando mais confusa a cada minuto.** "Isso é muito bom de ouvir"**, replicou. **"Mas isso tudo tem... vamos dizer... um propósito?"**

"**Como eu disse"**, continuou ele, ignorando as palavras dela.** "Eu sei que eu te amo e eu... mas você não tem nem mesmo 18 anos e... veja, quando eu era jovem, as mulheres se casavam quando eram ainda mais novas que você. A maioria delas já tinha filhos com sua idade e então talvez seja essa a razão porque isso não é estranho para mim, mas..."**

"**Angel"**, ela o fitou com súbito fascínio,** "está tentando me pedir em casamento?"**

Ele expirou abruptamente e riu, coçando a nuca e até mesmo corando de leve.** "É, suponho que tenha sido nisso que eu... falhei miseravelmente ao tentar".**

"**Angel"**, ela sussurrou o nome dele, com os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas.** "Angel"**, repetiu.

Confuso pela umidade nos olhos dela, ele tomou-lhe as duas mãos.** "Eu não queria deixá-la desconfortável sobre isso, mas tinha que pedir. Eu... até mesmo pedi à sua mãe, e ela disse que tudo bem. Eu podia pedir, se nós... bom se nós adiássemos o casamento por um tempo".**

"**Você me pediu em casamento à minha mãe?" **Ela o fitou incredulamente.

"**Foi"**, ele franziu a testa.** "Sinto muito se você não aprova, mas quando eu fui criado era assim que se fazia. Pedia-se aos pais primeiro".**

"**Isso é tão fofo"**, ela sorriu para ele,** "e eu ficaria honrada de aceitar seu pedido"**,acrescentou, olhos fixos nos dela.

"**Buffy"**, foi a vez dele de sussurrar, engolfado pela emoção. Então se lembrou de algo e, com dedos trêmulos, tirou do bolso uma caixinha.** "Então você também tem que aceitar isso"**. Ele também sorria agora e abriu a caixinha.

A caçadora engasgou ao ver um anel de ouro com um diamante e pequenos rubis ao redor deste.** "É lindo"**, respirou ela em fascínio, enxugando uma lágrima enquanto ele colocava o anel em sua outra mão e então o beijou.** "Eu te amo"**.

"**Eu também te amo"**, retrucou ele.** "Tanto, tanto".**

"**Deus!" **Ela riu alto.** "Quero gritar. Isso é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu. Olhe para mim, estou usando seu anel de noivado. Vou me casar com você, Angel. Isso não é maravilhoso?"**

"**É, maravilhoso"**, concordou ele olhando a mulher que ele amava.

"**Eu diria para surpreender a mamãe, mas, do jeito que você fez tudo, não será surpresa, eu acho. Mas Willow e os outros... eles vão pirar!"**

"**Você pode contar a eles quando quiser. Mas, primeiro"**, ele a puxou para si. **"Beije-me, minha noiva"**, sussurrou, e capturou sua boca com a ele.

**CAPÍTULO XXVIII**

"**Sabe.."**, murmurou Buffy, quando ela e Angel estavam deitados na cama do novo apartamento dele. Ele o tinha comprado algumas semanas depois de virar humano. Agora que podia aproveitar o sol, ele não mantê-lo lá fora.

"**O quê?"** Perguntou ele, seus dedos traçando desenhos nas costas nuas dela.

"**É bom que a escola tenha acabado"**, ela se aninhou nele. **"Não há nada que mamãe possa dizer de mim passando a noite aqui. Quer dizer, não que ela fale. Qualquer coisa, quer dizer. Na verdade, ela é bem cabeça fria e tudo mais, apesar de saber o que estamos fazendo aqui"**. Ela corou de leve às últimas palavras e enterrou a cabeça no peito dele.

"**Ela é uma mãe maravilhosa"**, replicou ele, apertando o abraço nela e a trazendo para mais perto. **"Não são muitos os pais que entenderiam o fato de você tem um namorado de quase 250 anos".**

"**Noivo"**, ela relembrou-o sorridente, **"mas aí, eu não sou a namorada mais normal"**, suspirou ela.

"**Não, você com certeza _não_ é normal. É a menina mais linda na qual já pus os olhos. É carinhosa e amorosa e..."**

"**Pára!"** Gargalhou ela, e plantou um beijo no canto da boca dele. **"Você está falando como se eu fosse uma santa. Mas não sou. Olhe para o jeito que estamos deitados aqui. Não há nada não-terreno nisso".**

"**Verdade"**, sorriu ele. **"Mas santos não precisam viver como santos, pelo menos na parte sexual. Há mais de um na Idade Média que não eram exatamente abstinentes".**

"**Bem"**, ela o beijou de novo. **"Você deve saber. Provavelmente encontrou um ou dois no seu tempo".**

Ele gargalhou. **"Eu não queria decepcioná-la, mas não sou tão velho. A Idade Média terminou por cerca do descobrimento da América. Eu nem era planejado então".**

"**Eu não diria isso. Não esqueço da idéia de que há alguém lá em cima"**, ela fitou o teto, **"que sabe exatamente o que está acontecendo e que gosta de brincar com nossas vidas. Pense no que Whistler disse sobre os Poderes. Ele não explicou nada, mas quem são eles? O que são eles? E o que exatamente eles fazem?"**

"**Suponho que nunca saberemos exatamente"**, Angel sorriu de repente. **"Que seja. Poderes ou não, que tal um pouco mais de prazeres terrenos agora? Toda a conversa sobre poderes superiores..."** Com isso ele se inclinou sobre ela e conversa não esteve nos planos por um tempo.

"**Olhe para eles"**, Cordélia agarrou o braço do namorado quando eles entraram no Bronze na mesma noite. **"Eles estão se agarrando de novo"**. Ela apontou a caçadora e o ex-vampiro, que estavam colados pelos lábios.

"**Nojento, você tem razão"**, gemeu ele, e sacudiu a cabeça. **"Ei!"** Exclamou quando alguém esbarrou neles. Virando-se, seus olhos caíram sobre Willow e Oz, que tinham acabado de chegar. **"Não olham por onde andam?"** Perguntou irritado, massageando as costas onde o cotovelo do lobisomem havia batido.

"**Depende"**, Oz replicou friamente, **"se há algo que valha a pena olhar"**. Sorriu maliciosamente para sua namorada, que deu risadinhas em resposta.

"**Ei, não insulte meu namorado. Ele pode ser um idiota, mas eu sou a única que pode dizer isto"**, Cordélia olhou feio para o outro casal.

Xander virou os olhos. **"E, para sua informação, nós paramos porque ficamos quase cegos com as públicas demonstrações de afeto vindas dali".**

Willow seguiu os olhos dele e um sorriso se estendeu por seu rosto. **"Eles não são adoráveis?"** Suspirou alegre. **"Oi, Buffy, Angel"**, acenou para eles e puxou o namorado com ela para juntar-se a eles em sua mesa. Xander e Cordélia se entreolharam e rolaram os olhos, mas seguiram-nos mesmo assim.

"**Oi, Willow!"** A caçadora deu um sorriso radiante para a ruiva. **"Que bom te ver".**

Xander a espiou suspeitamente. **"Tem algo errado? Você parece uma lâmpada de mil watts".**

"**Não"**, replicou Buffy, sorrindo para si mesma e piscando para Angel.

"**Qual é o problema?"** Perguntou Willow, curiosa. **"Algo importante? Algum demônio novo? Um vampiro perigoso? Vocês precisam que eu faça um feitiço ou algo assim?"**

"**Você precisa viver"**, Xander sacudiu a cabeça, **"e olhe para ela, ela parece que está preocupada? Para mim, ela está é feliz demais".**

"**Ei, não gostei disso!"** Disse a loira em falsa irritação. **"Mas não, _não_ existe um grande perigo esperando por mim".**

"**Nós"**, Angel corrigiu-a instantaneamente.

Ela sorriu para ele. **"Nós"**, esticou a mão esquerda para acariciar o rosto do noivo.

"**Ah, meu Deus!"** Os olhos de Cordélia se arregalaram de repente e ela não pôde deixar de encarar a mão esticada da caçadora. **"Isso é o que parece ser?"**

"**O quê?"** A cabeça de Willow se virou e, seguindo os olhos da animadora de torcida, os seus se arregalaram também. **"Meu Deus!"** Exclamou ela.

Enquanto Oz observava tudo com sua frieza impassível, os olhos de Xander dardejavam da bruxa à sua namorada. **"O quê?"** Ele gritou finalmente.

"**Buffy está usando um anel de noivado de diamante"**, ela esclareceu para ele. **"E que anel. Isso deve ter custado uma fortuna. Suponho que tenha sido algo feito especialmente, certo?"** Ela fitou o ex-vampiro.

"**Certo"**, confirmou ele.

"**Angel?"** Perguntou Buffy. Ela nem dedicara um pensamento ao preço do anel que estava usando. Envolta em sua recém-encontrada felicidade, ela agora se sentia mal. Não fazia idéia de Angel podia bancar algo tão caro. **"Você não devia ter..."**

Ele a parou colocando um dedo nos lábios dela. **"Não se preocupe, amor. Posso bancá-lo".**

Ela suspirou de alívio. **"Ótimo. Agora me sinto melhor".**

"**Parabéns, Buffy!"** Exclamou Willow, e abraçou a amiga e, depois de uma curta hesitação, também abraçou o noivo. **"Estou tão feliz por vocês!"**

"**Parabéns"**, disse Oz, e seus lábios se curvaram no que parecia ser um sorriso.

"**Estou feliz por vocês"**, Cordélia também sorria. **"Mas exijo ser dama de honra".**

"**Opa!"** Angel levantou as mãos. **"Não tão rápido. Acabamos de ficar noivos. Não planejamos nos casar tão cedo. Afinal, Buffy não tem nem 18 anos. Pode ter sido normal quando eu nasci, mas agora as pessoas esperam um pouco mais. Provavelmente não vamos nos casar antes dela terminar a faculdade".**

"**Isso, isso!"** Xander encarou o feliz casal. **"Bem, pelo menos uma decisão razoável. Não parece a nenhum de vocês que é estranho uma adolescente ser noiva de um homem de 250 anos, para não dizer que o tal é um ex-vampiro que provavelmente matou..."** Ele se calou quando viu todos olhando-o feio. **"O quê? Estou exibindo os fatos!"**

"**Esta é uma ocasião feliz, Xand. Não quero ouvir nada disso hoje, entendeu?"** Willow exibiu seu rosto de determinação e ergueu o queixo. **"Ou se comporta ou pode ir".**

"**Tá, tá"**, Xander ergueu as mãos em defesa. **"Deus, não me matem".**

Angel sacudiu a cabeça e, quando uma música lenta começou a tocar, ele puxou sua namorada para a pista de dança. Mas então parou de novo, sorrindo malicioso para Xander por cima do ombro. **"Dê-se por satisfeito que eu não seja mais um vampiro. Ou eu ficaria muito tentado".**

Xander estreitou os olhos para ele, enquanto Cordélia e Willow começaram a rir.

C O N T I N U A


	4. A Luz 30 a 39

**A Luz**

_Por Jill_

_Tradução por Nanna_

Esta foi a primeira fanfic que eu escrevi. Foi há muito tempo, e temo que não seja muito boa. Eu a escrevi como um presente de aniversário para minha amiga Anne, que estava completamente deprimida depois de 'Metamorfose II' ('Becoming II') e do começo da terceira temporada. Eu não queria publicá-la, mas Anne me convenceu que ela merecia uma chance. Claro, não é a mesma que era quando a escrevi, porque refiz algumas partes. Então talvez esteja melhor do que era no começo.

**Dedicatória:** Para Anne.

**Nota da Autora:** Considere que Angel não perdeu exatamente sua alma, mas que o demônio assumiu o controle em 'Surpresa' ('Surprise').

**CAPÍTULO XXIX**

Quando Buffy acordou na manhã seguinte, Angel ainda estava dormindo a seu lado. O sol estava brilhando em seu rosto, e a caçadora fiscou maravilhada com a visão. Ele era tão lindo para ela, por dentro e por fora. Sorrindo, ela ergueu a mão, e fitou sua aliança de noivado.

Depois de terem deixado o Bronze, eles tinham ido ver a mãe dela, que estava sorrindo o tempo todo. Buffy ainda mal podia acreditar que mudança brusca sua mãe tivera em relação a Angel. Depois de ser _persona non grata_, ele era agora quase o oposto.

Ela se assustou um pouco quando a mão de Angel tomou a dela. Olhando-o, viu-o sorrir, e então puxando-lhe a mão para a boca e beijando o anel. **"Bom dia"**, sussurrou ele.

**"Bom dia pra você. Dormiu bem?"**

**"O curto tempo no qual dormimos de verdade"**, ele sorriu.

**"Você é safado, Angel. Alguém já te contou isto?"**

**"Você acha?"** Ele retrucou erguendo uma sobrancelha. **"Quer saber?"** Ele continuou, mudando de assunto. **"Estou morrendo de fome, mas não tenho certeza se estamos com a geladeira cheia".**

**"Sugestão"**, ela rolou da cama e procurou por uma das camisas dele. **"Vou tomar um banho, e então vamos ver Giles. Ele sempre está bem equipado, e ainda não contamos a ele".**

**"Tudo bem"**, ele suspirou, também saindo da cama. **"Vamos tomar banho".**

**"Eu não te chamei"**, provocou-a ela.

**"Droga"**, ele disse, sorrindo.

**"Mas você pode vir mesmo assim".**

* * *

Giles, é claro, não estava em casa; então, o próximo melhor palpite foi a biblioteca, onde eles encontraram-no mergulhado em um livro.

**"_Você_ precisa mesmo de uma vida"**, Buffy censurou-o gentilmente quando ela e Angel entraram na biblioteca. **"É um dia maravilhoso e ensolarado, estamos de férias e você está sentado aqui, com a cabeça enterrada num livro. Tem algo além de demônios em sua vida?"**

**"É assim que nós, ingleses rígidos, passamos nosso tempo"**, ele replicou sarcasticamente. **"O que os traz para um lugar cheio de livros como este, Buffy? Quero dizer, eu sei que Angel lê muito, mas..."** Ele parou, mandando um olhar feio a ela.

**"Para que você saiba, eu li um monte de poemas recentemente"**, ela disse altivamente.

**"E eu tenho algumas idéias do porquê"**, Giles espiou Angel, que estava sorrindo. **"Então, o que os traz aqui?"**

**"Humm..."** Buffy sentiu-se repentinamente incerta. Giles tinha tornado-se uma grande parte de sua vida e, de algum modo, ela sentia-se mal por não contar mais cedo a ele. _Que estranho_, pensou ela. Não sentira a mínima vontade de contar ao próprio pai...

**"Giles"**, Angel tomou a mão da loira, **"Buffy e eu estamos noivos".**

**"Vocês estão..."** O sentinela teve que limpar a garganta. **"Meu... Estas é que são notícias".**

**"É"**, concordou a caçadora, sorrindo timidamente.

**"Parabéns"**, Giles estendeu a mão para Angel, e então puxou Buffy para um abraço de urso. **"Pela expressão de seus olhos, eu diria que você está muito feliz".**

**"Eu estou"**, replicou ela.

**"Estão planejando casar-se logo?"**

**"Não"**, Angel sacudiu a cabeça, sentou-se e puxou a noiva para o colo.

**"Angel falou com minha mãe antes"**, ela mandou a ele um olhar de zombaria, mas também de amor, **"e ela só disse sim depois que ele assegurou a ela que não planejava se casar comigo antes que eu terminasse a faculdade".**

**"Bom ouvir"**, ele deu a Angel um olhar de aprovação. **"Tudo bem, depois de me dar as notícias, o que vocês planejam fazer nesse dia maravilhoso?"**

**"Nada especial"**, replicou a caçadora, **"e você? Algo especial pelo qual você está passando o dia dentro de casa?"**

**"Estava pesquisando. Nada definitivo"**, ele moveu-se desconfortavelmente em sua cadeira, sem querer desfazer o bom humor. Suspirando, disse, **"Estava lendo sobre Spike".** Quando ouviu a caçadora ofegar, ele sacudiu a cabeça. **"Não existem sinais de que ele esteja de volta. Mas eu achei que devíamos estar preparados"**. Seus olhos vagaram até Angel. **"Suponho que você saiba mais sobre ele que qualquer manual do sentinela".**

**"Eu não sei. Claro que contarei a você tudo o que sei. Mas tudo acaba mais ou menos na época em que recuperei minha alma. Nossos caminhos se separaram pouco depois. Angelus não era muito fã de Spike e eu... bem, francamente, ele é na verdade o descendente mais irritante que eu já fiz, se não o vampiro mais irritante".**

**"Eu não sei se isto é supostamente para nos fazer sentir melhor"**, Giles recostou-se. **"Eu li sobre ele assassinando duas caçadoras".**

**"Já sabíamos disso"**, Buffy deu a ele um olhar irritado. **"Lembre-se, quando ele apareceu pela primeira vez em Sunnydale você me contou".**

**"Eu sei"**, seu sentinela concordou. **"Mas não sei quase nada sobre como isto aconteceu".**

**"Nem eu"**, replicou Angel. **"Na primeira vez, apenas Dru estava presente; eu já tinha recuperado minha alma e estava... bem, não mais confortável na companhia deles. E na segunda vez, eu nem estava perto. Ele... gostava de se gabar... mas nunca revelou muitos detalhes sobre os assassinatos. E Dru não estava... nunca esteve... em posição de me contar"**. Ele engoliu em seco, desconfortável, não gostando de mencionar a insana vampira que agora estava sofrendo na dimensão demoníaca. Buffy sentiu a tensão nele e apertou sua mão, e então beijou-o gentilmente na bochecha.

Ele apertou a mão dela em retorno. **"Continuando. Então acho que não há muito que eu possa contar. Se você quiser saber sobre o caráter dele, contudo... ele é mau, mas, ao contrário de outros vampiros, de algum jeito ele manteve um ponto fraco por Dru. E era muito mais que um elo criador-criatura. Ele a amava... bem, tanto quando um vampiro pode amar... mas, por mais amplo que isto fosse, ele amava-a de verdade. E eu sei que ele ficou devastado quando eu tive que mandá-la para o inferno".**

**"Esta é a razão pela qual estou certo que ele voltará"**, Giles suspirou e se levantou, desaparecendo em seu escritório, mas voltou um minuto mais tarde carregando um de seus diários do sentinela particulares. Um daqueles que ele nunca permitira que a caçadora lesse. Não queria que ela soubesse sobre as horríveis mortes que suas companheiras caçadoras tinham encarado através dos séculos. Algumas das coisas eram além de qualquer imaginação humana. Era suficiente para que ele tivesse pesadelos o tempo todo. Por isto, ele estava confortado pelo fato de que Angel estava constantemente ao lado dela.

**"Este sentinela"**, Giles passou o livro para o ex-vampiro, **"escreve sobre a morte de sua caçadora em algum tempo durante a Revolução dos Boxer. Spike matou-a com muita facilidade. Spike parece ser muito... imaginativo... quando se trata de assassinatos".**

**"Ele com certeza tem seus momentos"**, Angel disse sarcasticamente, sem abrir o livro. Não queria ler o conteúdo deste, não queria ser lembrado de que a mulher que ele amava era mortal. A idéia de que ela podia ser machucada, ou pior, era algo no que ele não queria pensar. Seus olhos capturaram os de Giles, e os dois homens trocaram um olhar de entendimento. Ambos se assegurariam de que a garota que ambos amavam, um como namorado, outro como pai, ficaria a salvo.

_

* * *

Buffy estava deitada na cama, ao lado de Angel, naquela mesma noite, quando, de repente, ouviu um ruído à porta. Ela levantou-se, abriu-a e ofegou. Lá estava Drusilla de pé bem diante dela. **"Não, você está morta!"** Ela sussurrou, incapaz de acreditar em seus olhos._

**"**_**Eu pareço morta?"** Sussurrou a vampira louca. **"Acho que não".**_

**"_M-mas... mas eu a vi sendo sugada para o inferno!"_**

**"**_**Agora"**, Drusilla curvou a cabeça, um sorriso maligno brincando em seus lábios, **"você obviamente estava errada"**. Conteve Buffy com seus olhos. A caçadora ficou congelada no lugar, seus olhos arregalando de choque quando viu Angel mexer-se na cama. Ela podia assistir o que estava acontecendo, mas estava incapaz de se mexer. **"Isto é perfeito"**, a vampira umedeceu os lábios. **"Meu Angel".**_

_Ela fez aparecer uma arma que tinha escondido atrás de suas costas e, sem aviso, atirou bem no peito de Angel. Rindo malignamente, ela estalou os dedos, para libertar Buffy do encanto que a tinha congelado no lugar, e deixou o apartamento._

_Com um passo a caçadora estava na cama, suas mãos buscando pelos ferimentos no peito de Angel. Ele estava deitado, olhos vidrados pela repentina perda de sangue, a vida lentamente deslizando dele. **"Angel!"** Soluçou ela, agarrando o corpo dele contra o seu._

**"**_**Buffy"**, sussurrou ele. **"Eu te amo"**. E então seus olhos se fecharam._

**"**_**Não!"** Gritou ela, pegando o telefone freneticamente. **"Angel, por favor, segure-se, segure-se. Você tem que viver por mim!"** Mas ela podia sentir, a respiração dele estava difícil, a pulsação fraca. **"NÃO!"** Ela gritou escuridão adentro._

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO XXX

**"Buffy!"** A voz de Angel lentamente invadiu a mente da caçadora. Ela estava agarrando-se desesperadamente a ele, soluçando incontrolavelmente. **"Buffy, amor, por favor acorde. Buffy!"** Ele gentilmente sacudiu-a em seus braços.

**"Angel?"** Sussurrou ela, apenas então ousando abrir os olhos. **"Ah, Deus, Angel! Ela te matou! E-ela t-tinha uma arma e te m-matou"**, soluçou ela, o corpo todo tremendo como uma folha, um braço ainda desesperadamente esticado para o telefone na mesa de cabeceira.

**"Shhhh..."** Fez ele enquanto embalava-a em seus braços como a uma criancinha. **"Tudo está bem. Eu estou ótimo. Foi só um sonho, só um sonho".**

**"Mas... mas foi tão real!"** Insistiu ela, sem soltá-lo.

Ele esticou-se por sobre a figura trêmula dela e acendeu a luz. **"Veja"**, disse finalmente, afastando-se dela,** "eu estou aqui. Buffy, amor, olhe para mim".**

Lentamente, seus olhos castanhos se abriram. O coração dele comprimiu-se dolorosamente em seu peito ao horror que viu dentro deles. Mas, assim que ela foi capaz de concentrar-se nele, o alívio dentro deles foi quase palpável. **"Angel!"** Gritou ela, e abraçou-o pelo pescoço de novo.

**"O que você sonhou? Quem tinha uma arma e estava atirando em mim?"**

**"Era Drusilla. Ela... ela estava bem na frente da porta. Eu a abri e aí..."** Outro soluço percorreu o corpo dela, **"ela me congelou com os olhos... sabe, como ela fez com Giles... e tudo o que pude fazer foi ver. Ela produziu uma... uma arma e... a-atirou em você. Meu Deus!"** Outra vez ela colou-se a ele, segurando-o com toda a força. **"Foi como aquela vez que eu sonhei que ela estava te matando e, como resultado, você perdeu a alma".**

**"Não vou perder a alma desta vez"**, ele respondeu calmamente.

**"Eu sei, mas este sonho também era profético, eu sei!"**

**"Buffy"**, ele a segurou pelos ombros, **"eu mandei Drusilla para a dimensão demoníaca. Não tem como ela voltar".**

**"Tem certeza?"** Ela perguntou, nada convencida. **"Mas..."**

**"Nada de 'mas'"**, ele disse com firmeza. **"Drusilla não vai voltar. Spike pode, mas com certeza não a companheira dela. Por favor, amor, acalme-se. Você vai ficar doente assim".**

**"Promete que vai ficar comigo para sempre?"**

**"Sempre"**, ele assegurou a ela, e a abraçou até que ela dormiu em seus braços.

**CAPÍTULO XXXI**

Buffy ficou abaladíssima depois do sonho, mas, quando até mesmo Giles assegurou a ela que não tinha como Drusilla ser capaz de voltar de onde Angel tinha-a mandado, ela se sentiu bem melhor.

Isso, aliado ao fato de que as semanas seguintes passaram e nada espetacular aconteceu. Ela e Angel deram cabo de alguns vampiros, mas, para variar, não houve profecias, nem demônios extraordinários, e Spike não voltou, afinal. Eles estavam quase convencidos de que ele tinha deixado a Boca do Inferno de vez.

A escola começou de novo, e a vida estava quase de volta ao normal.

Quase.

Apesar de tudo parecer bem e tranqüilo, nenhum deles conseguiu sacudir a sensação de que algo estava para vir. Então, Giles convocou-os a todos para os livros, a fim de pesquisar. De algum modo, ele não podia deixar passar o pressentimento de que tinha deixado algo escapar.

Enquanto os outros estavam lendo, Buffy apenas sentava-se à mesa, olhando o nada.

**"Ei..."** A voz suave de Angel, vinda detrás dela, assustou-a.

**"Ei..."**, ela respirou fundo.

**"Desculpe, eu não quis assustá-la".**

**"Tudo bem"**, ela assegurou a ele. **"Só estava pensando".**

**"Pode me contar!"** Ele provocou-a gentilmente.

**"Ei, está tentando fazer piada de mim?"** Ela perguntou, brincando.

**"Claro, você sabe que eu sempre estou".**

**"Deus, vocês não podem parar nem uma vez?"** Cordélia virou os olhos de irritação. **"Vocês quase vivem juntos. Isso já não é o suficiente?"**

**"Não"**, Buffy e Angel responderam simultaneamente, e então desataram a rir. A tensão que fora palpável na biblioteca desapareceu instantaneamente. Eles estavam quase relaxados, quando Willow empalideceu repentinamente atrás de seu computador.

**"Hum... gente?"** Ela mordiscou o lábio inferior, olhando para seus amigos com indisfarçável preocupação nos olhos.

**"O quê?"** Giles virou-se para ela e observou-a em expectativa.

**"Achei algo aqui e não tenho certeza completa de que vocês possam gostar".**

**"O que quer que seja, conte-nos"**, Buffy tomou a mão de Angel na sua, fortalecendo-se para as más notícias que ela sabia que iam vir.

**"Este artigo aqui descreve um jeito de tirar uma pessoa, um demônio, de uma dimensão demoníaca. Diz que precisa de um presente de amor e um encanto e..."** Ela engoliu e então continuou, **"... e o pai da pessoa, que terá que sacrificar a vida durante o ritual".**

**"Nada para se preocupar, então"**, Buffy suspirou de alívio. **"Quer dizer, o pai de Drusilla está morto há... o quê?"** Ela olhou para seus amigos, que estavam olhando para... não para ela. E então ela soube. **"Deus, não!"** Ela sacudiu a cabeça enfaticamente. **"Não, isto não vai acontecer"**, ela disse com firmeza. **"Nunquinha".**

**"Claro que não vai acontecer, vamos cuidar para que, o quer que aconteça, nada chegue perto de Angel"**, Giles foi o próximo a se recuperar do choque da descoberta.

**"Angel?"** O olhar preocupado da caçadora estava voltado para seu noivo. **"Você lembra do sonho, certo?"** Foi tudo o que ela disse.

**"Lembro"**, ele jurou a ela, e então puxou-a para seu abraço, **"mas prometo que não vou te deixar".**

**"Eu te amo. Não posso te perder, entendeu?"** Ela resmungou contra o peito dele.

**"Nada vai acontecer"**, ele disse com firmeza, e olhou ao redor, olhando no rosto de cada um.

**"Nada"**, concordaram cinco vozes.

**"E não esqueça de mim"**, uma sexta voz veio da porta. **"Vim para ter certeza também".**

**CAPÍTULO XXXII**

**"Kendra!"** Buffy ofegou de surpresa.

**"Olá!"** A caçadora exótica cumprimentou o grupo. Quando seus olhos caíram sobre Angel, ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. **"Já soube da novidade"**, ela disse abordando o ex-vampiro, **"e, pelo que vejo, ela é verdadeira. Você agora é humano".**

**"Eu sou"**, ele respondeu com um aceno. **"Bom te ver. Parece que você sempre aparece em situações de emergência".**

**"É porque eu sou a melhor"**, ela sorriu para Buffy ao dizer isso, e a caçadora loira sorriu de volta. **"Meu sentinela me disse que um indizível mal vai vir para Sunnydale".**

**"Não são grandes notícias"**, Xander voltou sua atenção para sua namorada e para o pacote de batatas chips que estava comendo. **"Mal é nosso trabalho diário".**

Kendra arqueou uma sobrancelha a isto, enquanto Buffy sacudia a cabeça e ria. **"Apenas ignore-o. O que seu sentinela disse?"**

**"Bem, eu... estava lutando com dois vampiros, e um deles disse algo sobre... esse Spike... buscando vingança porque Angelus tinha matado sua... namorada?"** Ela hesitou um pouco antes de dizer a última palavra. A idéia de vampiros tendo um relacionamento emotivo era estranha demais para ela.

**"Eu a mandei para uma dimensão demoníaca"**, Angel contribuiu com esta pequena informação, a voz baixa e contida. Fora há meses, mas estava claro que ele levaria um tempo até superar tudo que dissesse respeito a Drusilla, se é que superaria.

**"E aí seu sentinela mandou-a para cá?"** Giles observou a jovem que devia ser o sonho de qualquer sentinela. Ele tinha reclamado muito sobre o comportamento estranho de Buffy, mas ter conhecido Kendra tinha mudado suas perspectivas. A caçadora loira não era tão ruim assim. Não, não tão ruim.

**"Hum..."** A segunda caçadora pareceu um pouco desconfortável àquela pergunta, e então suspirou. **"Bem, eu... o convenci que era necessária aqui".**

Buffy fixou-a com olhos imensos. **"Você não está dizendo que... desobedeceu seu sentinela?"**

**"Não!"** Kendra protestou rapidamente, e então baixou os olhos. **"Nós... Nós tivemos uma briga, mas no fim eu pude convencê-lo do meu ponto de vista".**

**"Meu Deus!"** A caçadora loira sorriu e trocou um olhar divertido com Angel. **"Talvez você não esteja completamente perdida!"**

**"Uma briga com seu sentinela?"** Cordélia ergueu os olhos de sua lixa de unhas. **"Ora, ora... Aposto que isso não está escrito no Manual da Caçadora".**

**"Parem!"** Willow ergueu uma mão. **"Não vêem que estão deixando-a embaraçada?"** Ela apontou para a caçadora de cabelos escuros, cujo rosto estava da cor de um tomate.

**"Bem..."** Giles limpou a garganta. **"Esse vampiro, Kendra, o qual estava falando sobre Spike. Ele... Ele falou algo mais?"**

**"Hum, não..."** A caçadora morena também teve que pigarrear. Ela sentia-se profundamente desconfortável com seu comportamento com seu sentinela. Tinha sido criada para ser uma caçadora. Tinha passado anos estudando o Manual da Caçadora, Diários do Sentinela e coisas mais. E agora, ela tinha agido contrário a tudo que tinha acreditado verdadeiro. **"Eu... ahn... geralmente eu não falo com os vampiros. Eu só os mato".**

**"Uh-huh"**, Buffy sorriu. **"Nada de bate-papo com os pobres vampiros".** Recebendo um olhar reprovador de Giles, ela logo baixou os olhos. Quando ergueu o olhar de novo, seus olhos estavam sombros. **"Então sabemos que Spike quer voltar a Sunnydale. Não são novidades". **Vendo o olhar magoado nos olhos de Kendra, ela esticou a mão e apertou a de Kendra. **"Mas é tão bom que você esteja aqui. Vantagem numérica".**

**"Buffy, não sou exatamente inútil"**, Angel disse gentilmente, tomando a mão livre dela na sua.

**"Você é humano agora"**, Kendra declarou.

**"Ele é, mas ainda pode dar uma surra nos demônios"**, Buffy retrucou orgulhosamente.

**"Ahn?"** A outra caçadora estava perdida.

**"Quando ele virou humano, manteve toda a força e coisas assim"**. Cordélia explicou. Estava mais que entendiada. Então Spike estava a caminho de Sunnydale, grande coisa! Eles tinham cuidado dele antes, e fariam isso de novo. Com um suspiro, voltou-se para inspecionar suas unhas. Elas sofriam com a caçada aos demônios.

**"Ele manteve a força?"** Kendra questionou incredulamente.

**"Sim"**, confirmou Giles. **"É mesmo extraordinário. Eu tentei encontrar algo sobre isso nos livros, nas profecias, mas... Talvez eu possa discutir isso com seu sentinela, um dia".**

**"Claro!"** A caçadora de cabelos escuros sorriu. **"Tenho certeza de que ele ficará feliz".**

**"Hum... Giles?"** Buffy interrompeu-os. **"Concentrem-se, por favor! Spike está voltando a Sunnydale logo. Precisamos de uma estratégia, porque eu tenho certeza que ele não vai voltar sozinho".**

**"Ele pode não voltar"**, o sentinela concordou. **"Mas ainda não sabemos se ele sabe sobre o ritual para recuperar Drusilla".**

**"Não, não sabemos, mas não vou tomar chances com Angel"**, a loira retrucou apertando a mão de seu amado quase dolorosamente. Eles trocaram um olhar, e ele puxou-a para si.

**"E lá vão os amassos em público!"** Xander virou os olhos. **"Talvez devíamos instalar um quarto privativo em algum lugar..."** Ele parou quando viu os outros encarando-o. **"O quê? Não acham que isso é algo a ser feito em casa? E tenho muita certeza de que eles estão fazendo isso com freqüência"**, ele sorriu maliciosamente.

**"Xander, você é um babaca!"** Willow deu um tapa na cabeça dele, o que fez urrar de dor. **"E não seja criança, eu mal te toquei. Não pode ver o problema aqui? Spike vai voltar e não vai bater um papinho com seu ascendente. Ele vai voltar querendo sangue"**, ela fez uma pausa e franziu a testa. **"Ou é poeira? Ah, bem..."** Ela se interrompeu e deu um olhar de desculpas ao casal. **"Lamento, não é o melhor assunto nesse momento".**

**"Não"**, concordou Buffy.

**"Eu digo para irmos para casa agora"**, sugeriu Angel, acarinhando os cabelos de Buffy. **"Devemos dormir e conversar mais um pouco amanhã. O que acham?"** Quando todos concordaram, ele prosseguiu, **"E você, Kendra? Onde vai ficar?"**

**"Ahn, eu..."** Ela gaguejou.

**"Você pode vir ficar conosco. Tenho um novo apartamento agora, com um quarto de hóspedes"**, ele sorriu para ela.

**"Ou pode ficar comigo"**, sugeriu Giles. **"Podemos discutir algumas coisas".**

**"É, fique com Giles"**, Buffy sorriu para sua irmã de caçada. **"Ele precisa disso. Só tem adolescentes idiotas por aqui".**

Gargalhando, o grupo deixou a biblioteca, e nenhum deles viu a figura seguindo-os nas sombras.

**CAPÍTULO XXXIII**

**"Então você os viu?"** Spike estreitou os olhos ao capanga ajoelhado diante dele. A ex-garota estava tremendo dos pés à cabeça. Se ainda fosse humana, estaria suando frio de medo.

**"S-sim"**, gaguejou ela. Seu mestre era mais alto que ela, e não parecia feliz. Ela tinha experimentado desde o começo o que podia acontecer se ele ficasse furioso.

**"E você ainda insiste que Angelus não é mais um vampiro?"** Spike cruzou os ombros diante do peito e apoiou-se na parede atrás de si. Era bom ter os soldados arrastando-se diante dele.

**"Eu ouvi o coração dele batendo. E eu vi uma menina de cabelos escuros. Não tenho muita experiência, mas a aura dela me disse que ela é uma caçadora também".**

**"Kendra"**, o vampiro loiro oxigenado sibilou e deu de costas a ela, perambulando por seu lar. Duas caçadoras e seu maldito ascendente. Agora humano, provavelmente fraco, então. Mas ainda havia duas caçadoras, e ele podia lembrar-se de seu último confronto com elas. No fim, acabara em uma cadeira de rodas... Não, não precisava disso. Não podia suportar a perda de tempo. Havia muito em risco.

**"Ela provavelmente veio para proteger Angelus"**, veio outra voz de trás. Spike olhou ao redor, para encarar um de seus comandados. Tinha conseguido cercar-se com muitos deles, alguns deles devido ao fato de que ele estivera ocupado para criar descendentes. Ao contrário de comandados, estes eram leais - pelo menos por alguns anos - e tinham escrúpulos para matar seus criadores. **"Parece que eles nos esperam"**, o capanga falou de novo.

**"Provavelmente"**, rosnou seu mestre. **"Eles seriam idiotas se não me esperassem. E eles podem ser muitas coisas, mas, infelizmente, idiotas não é uma delas".**

**

* * *

"Angel?" Buffy sussurrou na escuridão de seu quarto. _Engraçado_, pensou ela. Ela rapidamente viera a pensar naquele como o quarto ****_deles_**. Mas aí, eles estavam noivos, então... Buffy sussurrou na escuridão de seu quarto. , pensou ela. Ela rapidamente viera a pensar naquele como o quarto . Mas aí, eles estavam noivos, então... 

**"Sim?"** Ele sussurrou, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

**"Fico feliz por Kendra estar aqui"**, disse ela, acariciando seu peito gentilmente. **"Eu sei que você pode se cuidar, mas... mas eu..."**

**"Eu sei"**, ele respondeu docilmente e puxou-a para perto. **"Eu posso entendê-la. E, se ajuda, também não gosto da idéia de terminar como cordeiro de sacrifício de Spike para ter Dru de volta de onde ela queria ir tão desesperadamente". **Ele tinha dito aquele para tornar o clima mais leve, mas um soluço abafado em seu peito, escapando da garganta dela, disse-lhe que ele não atingira sua meta. **"Buffy..."** Ele forçou gentilmente que ela o olhasse, enquanto a outra mão acendia o abajur na mesa de cabeceira. **"Por favor, pare com isso. Vai ficar doente de preocupação. Nem sabemos se Spike está aqui ou se é que ele vem".**

**"Ele vai vir"**, ela respondeu fungando. **"Ele te odeia. Tentou sacrificá-lo antes, e isso foi _antes_ de você mandar a louca da namorada dele para a dimensão demoníaca. Agora eu acho que nada vai impedi-lo de tentar".**

**"_Tentar_ é a palavra-chave"**, ele lembrou-a. **"E nunca se esqueça disso. Ele pode tentar, mas nós vamos nos assegurar que ele não consiga".**

**"Promete?"**

**"Prometo"**, ele disse e fechou sua boca sobre a dela.

* * *

Promessa ou não, nos dias seguintes Buffy assegurou-se de que ou ela ou Kendra estivessem com Angel o tempo todo. Depois de um tempo, o ex-vampiro sentiu-se como uma celebridade acompanhado por seu segurança particular. E, por mais divertido que fosse os tempos com Buffy, as horas com Kendra lembravam-o do porquê de seu demônio não ser grande fã de caçadoras. Claro, não era culpa da garota, mas, por culpa de sua criação, de ser afastada de tudo o mais e focada em ser uma caçadora, ela não era uma pessoa agradável com quem conversar.

Ele decidiu que estava sendo injusto. Ela podia falar sobre uma coisa: a caçada. Ele especulou se havia alguém no mundo que soubesse mais sobre o Manual da Caçadora, se ela podia vencer Giles com todo o conhecimento sobre profecias que estavam armazenadas em sua cabeça. Por mais eficiente que isso pudesse ser, em certo ponto Angel não pôde deixar de sentir dó dela e amaldiçoar o Conselho de Sentinelas que tinha concordado - até mesmo estimulado - com essa provação.

Mas, por toda pena que ele sentia, estava feliz por esta noite ele e Kendra estarem na casa de Buffy, com Joyce a fazer-lhes companhia enquanto Buffy estava fora, caçando com Willow e Xander.

**"Alguém com fome?"** Joyce inquiriu com um sorriso.

**"Não, obrgada, sra. Summers"**, Kendra repetiu educadamente.

**"Eu lhe disse para me chamar de Joyce"**, lembrou a mãe de Buffy. **"Então, por favor, fique à vontade".**

A caçadora morena corou de leve, mas sacudiu a cabeça em negativa. **"Não posso fazer isso, sra. Summers. Não sinto que isso seja certo".**

Joyce suspirou e encarou Angel, que deu de ombros. **"E você?"**

**"Não"**, ele respondeu. **"Nervoso demais. Não posso comer enquanto ela está lá fora, sozinha. Ainda não posso acreditar que deixei-a convencer-me disso. Isso é ridículo"**, ele admitiu finalmente, correndo uma mão por seu cabelo e levantando-se.

A sra. Summers teve que sorrir a esta atitude. Ele era tão fofo assim, e ela estava feliz por ele amar de verdade sua filha. Talvez era estranho uma mãe aprovar tal relacionamento, dado o fato que sua filha ainda era menor, e o namorado - não, o noivo - era um ex-vampiro de mais de duzentos anos, mas ela não podia deixar de pensar que eles eram perfeitos um para o outro.

**"Ela deveria ter voltado por agora"**, a voz de Angel irrompeu em seus pensamentos. Ele estava de pé, olhando a noite, suas costas voltadas às mulheres. **"Preciso saber que ela está bem"**, ele anunciou de repente, e dirigiu-se à porta, agarrando a jaqueta no caminho.

Kendra estava de pé a seu lado em um instante. **"Não"**, ela agarrou seu braço e o impediu. **"Você não vai. Eu prometi a Buffy que ficaria de olho em você, e que ficaríamos aqui".**

**"Solte-me"**, ele estreitou os olhos para ela, com um definitivo aviso na voz.

**"Não"**, repetiu ela.

**"Eu não quero machucá-la"**, ele avisou-a.

Um leve sorriso brincava nos lábios dela. **"Você não o fará"**, ela disse. **"Além disso, talvez lembre de nossa última briga. Você acabou em uma jaula, trancado e tudo".**

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas também teve de sorrir. **"É seu jeito de me dizer que não vai me deixar ir, não importa o quê?"**

**"Exatamente!" **Agora ela sorria. _Nossa_, pensou ele. Assim, ela era quase bonitinha.

Suspirando, ele recolocou o casaco de volta na cadeira onde estivera e estava a caminho da sala quando, de repente, algo veio voando pela janela, destroçando-a no processo. Joyce gritou mais de surpresa do que de choque quando Angel já estava a caminho de apanhar o objeto: era uma pedra, com um pedaço de papel envolvido nela.

Uma sensação de enjôo entrou imediatamente em seu estômago e, com dedos trêmulos, ele abriu a nota. Às primeiras palavras, seu rosto perdeu a cor que ganhara recentemente, e ele teve que agarrar uma cadeira para se equilibrar.

**"Angel?"** A voz de Joyce soou distante.

**"O que é?"** Kendra exigiu.

**"Eles a têm. Ele a tem"**, ele corrigiu. **"Spike levou Buffy. Eu sabia. Deus!"** Jogando o papel num canto, ele correu e pegou seu casaco de novo. **"Eu deveria estar com ela".**

**"Angel, espere!"** Kendra veio por trás dele, a nota firme em sua mão. **"Isso"**, ela estendeu-a para ele, **"grita 'armadilha'".**

**"Talvez"**, admitiu ele, **"mas isso não muda o fato de que Spike está com Buffy. E o que quer que aconteça, eu não deixarei que ele a machuque".**

**"Angel..."** A caçadora morena tocou seu braço. **"Precisamos falar com o sr. Giles, precisamos de uma estratégia..."**

Ela foi interrompida pela explosão furiosa. **"Uma estratégia!"** Ele gritou. **"Spike capturou Buffy. Ele me quer em troca. E ponto final. Kendra, eu sei que você quer ajudar, e é livre para ir ver Giles, mas eu vou até lá e a resgatarei. Não vou arriscar a vida dela. Você não conhece Spike. Ele é um vampiro mau, e você não faz idéia do que ele é capaz"**. Ele a encarou por um longo momento. **"Assim, vai comigo ou não?"**

Depois de um segundo, ela concordou e agarrou duas estacas. **"Certo, vamos".**

Abrindo a porta para ela, Angel seguiu-a, mas virou-se para ver Joyce. **"Não se preocupe. Vou trazê-la de volta. Prometo". **Fechando a porta, ele esperou ser capaz de cumprir o que prometia.

**CAPÍTULO XXXIV**

Rupert Giles sempre ia para a cama com a esperança de ver Jenny outra vez. Desde que ela lhe aparecera, depois de Angel recuperar a alma, ela o visitava regularmente, e o sentinela via-se antecipando seus sonhos, onde se reunia com a mulher que amava. Sabia que eram apenas sonhos, e que Jenny - mesmo como um fantasma - não era real, mas era reconfortante saber que ela, onde quer que estivesse, não estava sofrendo. E ele amava as conversas que tinham durante seu sono.

Assim, ele estava meio desorientado quando foi arrancado de seu cochilo pelas batidas fortes em sua porta. Coçando os olhos, ele acendeu a luz em sua mesa de cabeceira e colocou os óculos. Piscou quando viu o relógio: era pouco mais de meia-noite. Até logo, doces sonhos.

Com um pesado suspiro, ele levantou-se e desceu descalço as escadas, apertando o robe ao redor de si no caminho. Na porta as batidas não queriam parar. **"O quê?"** Ele sibilou irritado quando abriu a porta, para ficar cara a cara com alguém que ele nunca esperara ver ali, e certamente não no meio da noite.

**"Sr. Giles!"** Joyce tentou recuperar o fôlego. Fora correndo ao carro, viera correndo do carro. O medo que engulhava suas entranhas não ajudava.

**"Sra. Summers?"** Ele piscou de novo para limpar a mente, e então instantaneamente deixou-a entrar. **"Entre, entre".**

Depois de ele fechar a porta, ela esticou-lhe um pedaço de papel. **"Acho que o senhor deve ler isto"**. E, quando ele tomou-o dela e começou a ler, ela continuou, **"Angel recebeu-o esta noite. Como sabe, Buffy estava em patrulha com Willow e Xander quando recebemos isto. Ele e Kendra saíram imediatamente. Isso foi há meia hora. Do que eu pude ler, pode ser uma boa idéia prover uma retaguarda para eles"**.

Quando ele tentou interrompê-la, ela levantou a mão. **"Eu sei que eles dois e minha filha têm algum tipo de superpoderes, mas não posso ficar inútil enquanto ela encara isso"**, ela apontou o papel e olhou esperançosamente nos olhos do sentinela.

**"Então Spike tem Buffy, Willow e Xander"**, Giles atirou o papel numa mesinha e foi a seu armário pessoal de armas. Ele ouviu Joyce ofegar quando ele o abriu, e ela teve uma visão livre das estacas, lanças e machados escondidos ali. **"Sei que parece... bem... impressionante"**, ele disse com um leve sorriso. **"Enquanto eu reúno as armas, poderia telefonar para Cordélia e Oz?"** E aí ele sacudiu a cabeça. **"Não, Oz não"**, e suspirou. **"É lua cheia, e como ele é um lobisomem... que seja. Esqueça o telefone"**, ele virou-se mostrando dois machados e uma lança. **"Acho que estamos prontos".**

Joyce ergueu uma sobrancelha. **"Acha?"** Ela retrucou olhando claramente para seu pijama.

Giles sacudiu a cabeça. **"Não acho que Spike vá se interessar se eu visto um paletó adequado enquanto atiro nele"**. E, com isso, ele abriu a porta, e Joyce seguiu-o noite adentro.

* * *

Kendra e Angel quase correram à mansão. Quem diria que Spike escolheria-a de novo como quartel-general... Mas isso era lógico - ele conhecia o lugar, embora Angel esperara que ele não se interessaria pelas lembranças de Drusilla e do alter ego malvado do ascendente dela. Mas aí, Spike era um vampiro, e Angel sabia com propriedade o quão distorcida a mente de um vampiro podia ser.

**"Sei que esse Spike é seu descendente"**, Kendra finalmente desfez o silêncio.

**"O quê!"** O ex-vampiro olhou-a furiosamente por um momento e então confirmou. **"Sim, é. Drusilla o fez para parceiro de brincadeira, achava-o engraçado, e eu... meu alter ego mau... estava tão irritado com ela que concordei. Então, tecnicamente, ela o fez, mas fui eu quem o ensinou tudo que ele tinha que saber para sobreviver como um vampiro".**

**"Isso é certamente uma vantagem".**

**"Para ele ou para a gente?"** Angel perguntou sem desacelerar por um minuto.

**"Entendido"**, ela retrucou com um suspiro. **"Ele também lhe conhece".**

**"Ele conhece"**, o ex-vampiro disse amargamente. **"Eu sou responsável por ele. E agora ele tem Buffy. Deus, fomos tão estúpidos! Por que não antevimos o que ele iria fazer? É tão típico dele usá-la como isca... Agora fique quieta. A audição de um vampiro, sabe...".**

Tinham chegado à mansão, e colaram-se à parede, descendo os degraus ao jardim. Não havia luz a ser vista dentro. Angel e Kendra trocaram um olhar, e ele fez um gesto para ela ficar do lado de fora, protegendo a retaguarda dele. Um aceno dela lhe assegurou que ela entendera, e imediatamente ela retraiu-se no meio das sombras.

Às vezes, ele tinha que admitir, não era tão ruim quando outra pessoa obedecia ordens. Com Buffy, levaria horas de inúteis discussões sobre quem iria arriscar a vida ou não. Angel teve que sorrir à idéia, mas ficou instantaneamente séria quando abriu a porta lentamente.

**

* * *

"Você se sente terrivelmente bem, não é?" Buffy há muito tinha parado de lutar contra as correntes. Ela ainda lembrava, do último encontro deles. Ele era um mestre na arte de algemar alguém. _Ecaaaa_! Pensamento ruim, imagem perturbadora. Ela teve de estremecer de leve.** Buffy há muito tinha parado de lutar contra as correntes. Ela ainda lembrava, do último encontro deles. Ele era um mestre na arte de algemar alguém. ! Pensamento ruim, imagem perturbadora. Ela teve de estremecer de leve. 

**"Na verdade não"**, ele devolveu enquanto andava de um lado para o outro, diante dos dois humanos e da caçadora que tinha capturado, e que agora estavam acorrentados à parede da mansão. **"Mas vai ficar melhor assim que seu amado Angel aparecer".**

**"Então..."** Veio uma voz da porta. **"... você deve estar se sentindo muito bem".**

**"ANGEL!"** Gritou Buffy. **"Vá embora! Isso é uma armadilha!"**

**"Claro que é"**, o ex-vampiro deu a ela um sorriso de segurança, enquanto entrava mais na mansão. Suas mãos estavam enfiados nos bolsos de seu casaco, a voz controlada, a expressão de seus olhos calma. Ele sacudiu a cabeça e sorriu de leve. **"Spike, Spike, Spike. Não vai aprender nunca? Capturando reféns... Que profano. Achei que tinha lhe ensinado melhor".**

Seu descendente estreitou os olhos. **"Deixe de idiotices, Angelus. Você é um humano agora, eu sei. Não apenas com alma, mas também humano. Como pode olhar para si mesmo?"**

**"Pelo menos eu _posso_ olhar para mim mesmo, não posso, Spike?"** Os olhos de Angel correram ao redor, rapidamente descrendo o saguão principal e contando os soldados escondidos nas sombras.

**"Não devia ser tão altivo"**, o vampiro loiro cruzou os braços. **"Está em um número... um pouco... menor aqui, com sua amada presa e fora do jogo, e, claro, com os outros dois perdedores..."** Ele parou, seus olhos encontrando os de Willow e Xander, que observavam as cenas com olhos de terror.

**"Tudo bem"**, Angel tirou o casaco e jogou-o sobre uma cadeira. **"O que quer, Spike?"**

**"O que acha?"** Seu descendente sorriu malignamente. **"Eu lhe pareço um sujeito que perdoa? Certamente não. Você matou minha deusa negra, seu filho da mãe. Primeiro você a enlouqueceu, depois transformou-a, e então mandou-a para a dimensão demoníaca".**

**"Era isso que ela queria"**, o homem moreno retrucou friamente, mesmo que a lembrança estivesse destruindo-o por dentro. Essa ferida nunca cicatrizaria.

**"ELA NÃO SABIA!"** Gritou Spike. **"Ela estava louca! Ela só estava brincando um pouco!"**

**"Claro"**, concordou Angel. **"Sei disso, Spike. Mas ou era ela, ou todo o mundo".**

**"Pouco me importa o mundo"**, devolveu seu descendente.

**"É"**, seu ascendente suspirou. **"E eu não sei? Diga-me, como acertamos isso?"** Perguntou. **"Deixe-os ir, e eu sou todo seu".**

**"NÃO!"** O grito de Buffy veio da lateral.

**"Buffy..."** Angel virou-se para ela, seus olhos suplicando para que ela não interferisse.

Mas, é claro, ela não aceitaria nada.

**"De jeito nenhum!"** Respondeu. **"Não vou deixar que você se sacrifique aqui. Não por esse filho da mãe".**

Com a velocidade de um raio, Spike estava bem diante dela, e a estapeou na bochecha. A cabeça de Buffy virou-se, e ela sentiu sangue no lábio. **"Segure a língua, caçadora!"** Rugiu ele. **"Ou vou transformá-lo bem diante de seus olhos. Gostaria disso, sua vagabundinha? Gostaria?"** Ele sibilou na cara dela; Willow, ao lado dela, estremeceu, e colou as costas à parede de apoio.

Nesse momento, duas coisas aconteceram: Angel percebeu que Spike não tinha idéia que ele mantivera sua força de vampiro, e ele ouviu o rugir do motor de um carro. Giles! Era o carro de Giles. Então havia cavalaria a caminho, sem esquecer a segunda caçadora. Tudo que ele tinha que fazer agora era libertar Buffy. Duas caçadoras e ele, mais um sentinela enfurecido, tinha que ser suficiente para vencer esses vampiros.

E Spike... Bem, ele procuraria Spike e terminaria tudo de uma vez por todas.

**"AGORA, KENDRA!"** Ele gritou, e a porta atrás de si abriu-se instantaneamente, revelando a caçadora morena, que invadiu a casa em plena velocidade. Com um chute, o pé de Angel conectou-se com o de Spike, distraindo o vampiro loiro por um momento, e dando a ele tempo suficiente para abrir a corrente de Buffy, agradecendo silenciosamente aos céus por saber exatamente como lidar com elas. Ela estava de pé em um instante, atacando os vampiros menores, que tinham começado a avançar sobre eles, vendo seu líder ser espancado.

Do canto de seu olho, Angel podia ver Giles e... _Joyce_ entrar na mansão, mas não havia tempo para cumprimentá-lo. Notando que as duas caçadoras e o sentinela com uma lança eram o suficiente para alguns vampiros recém-nascidos, ele focou-se em Spike, que estava afastando-se dele, em direção à parede oposta.

**"Seu maldito desgraçado!"** Gritou ele. **"Você ainda é forte!"**

**"Sou"**, sorriu Angel. **"Parece que sua fonte não era assim tão confiável. Você vai morrer hoje, Spike"**, ele informou o vampiro quase casualmente. **"Engoli muitos sapos seus, mas você foi um pouco longe demais. Capturar a mulher que eu amo é muito ruim para meus olhos".**

**"Você não vai me pegar sem uma luta"**, Spike retrucou, afastando-se de novo.

**"Estou ansioso por isso"**, seu ascendente não deixou de sorrir. Mas era um sorriso que mandou arrepios pela espinha do vampiro loiro. Na última vez que ele vira esse tipo de expressão, Angelus ainda estivera por aí.

De repente, Spike tinha uma estaca de ferro nas mãos e, com um grito, atirou-se sobre Angel. O ex-vampiro desviou-se do ataque, e seu descendente voou pelo ar, dando de cara no chão com um estalo alto. Ambos se circundaram, completamente distraídos da platéia ao seu redor. As duas caçadoras tinham matado todos os outros vampiros e agora estavam assistindo as cenas diante delas. Todos sabiam que esta não era uma briga normal. Um dos adversários não sobreviveria àquela noite.

Angel deu outro chute no peito de Spike, quebrando audivelmente várias costelas e fazendo o vampiro rugir de dor e transformar-se em suas feições vampirescas. Ele virou-se e deu um soco no rosto de Angel, fazendo-o tropeçar por um segundo.

O ex-vampiro sacudiu a cabeça de leve para clarear a névoa momentânea, e então avançou sobre seu rival mais uma vez. Este tinha um longo objeto metálico nas mãos. Angel não conseguiu escapar do golpe. Sentiu algo duro batendo em seu crânio e desabou no chão. Através da névoa, ele ouviu o grito frenético de Buffy, e viu Spike rindo acima dele, com um senso de vitória, com um dos braços vindo na direção do peito de seu ascendente para perfurar o coração deste.

No mesmo momento, Angel rolou para longe e exibiu uma estaca de madeira detrás de suas costas. O vampiro que avançava foi impalado nela e desfez-se em pó.

Só segundos mais tarde, Buffy estava ao lado do homem que ela amava. **"Angel"**, gritou ela, passando os braços no pescoço dele e apertando-se contra seu corpo. **"Está tudo bem? Está tudo bem?"** Perguntou várias e várias vezes, abraçando-o, acarinhando sua cabeça e suas costas.

**"Estou bem. Posso ter uma dor de cabeça, mas... bem"**, ele assegurou a ela, também abraçando-a. Sobre a cabeça dela, seus olhos encontrou os de Kendra, Giles, Joyce, Willow e Xander, e ele silenciosamente agradeceu-lhe por sua ajuda. **"E _você_, está bem?"** Ele perguntou à garota nos braços.

**"Estou"**, ela fungou, afastando-se um pouco. **"Ele apenas nos acorrentou. E nos deixou entediados além da razão com suas tagarelices estúpidas"**, acrescentou com um sorriso.

**"Hummm..."** A voz de Xander interrompeu os namorados. **"Talvez devêssemos ir. Nenhum de nós sabe se há mais vampiros por aí".**

**"Eu duvido"**, Angel retrucou. **"Spike nunca foi um líder nato. Ele não teria um exército. Mas eu secundo a idéia de irmos embora. Não é muito confortável por aqui".**

**"É!"** Buffy desvencilhou-se de seu amor e levantou-se, estendendo a mão para ele. Quando ele também levantou, colocou um braço nos ombros dela.

**"Que tal um lanchinho noturno?"** Joyce sugeriu, inspirando tremulamente. Tudo que ela avistara hoje fizera a adrenalina correr pelas veias. **"Acho que podemos ter um pouco de champagne por aí".**

**"Um hurra para a mãe da caçadora!"** Brincou Xander, colocando uma mão ao redor dos ombros de Willow. **"Vamos lá, Will, vamos celebrar. Um vampiro malvadão virou pó! Por que não fazemos uma orgia?"**

A bruxa corou imediatamente. **"Ahn..."** Ela olhou para o chão, desconfortavelmente, enquanto os outros atrás dela riram. Até mesmo Kendra não pôde deixar de concordar.

**"Foi uma boa noite para as forças do Bem"**, declarou ela, e sorriu para o casal.

**"Talvez você devesse ficar em Sunnydale por um tempo"**, Buffy sugeriu. **"Poderíamos lhe mostrar um pouco da vida real. Vida adolescente, sabe? Garotos!"** Ela piscou para sua irmã de caçada, que ficou vermelha como um pimentão.

**"Ahn, que seja. Vamos celebrar!"** Giles fez os outros saírem da mansão. **"Eu diria que merecemos".**

**"Ham-ram"**, Buffy sorria enquanto ultrapassava-o. **"A propósito, belo novo traje de caçada"**, ela brincou e riu de novo, quando viu a expressão constrangida no rosto de seu sentinela.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, mas também riu. A vida não era tão ruim, afinal

**F I M**


End file.
